


serpentsortia

by moonlake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlake/pseuds/moonlake
Summary: Et si Harry Potter avait accepté de rejoindre Serpentard lorsque le Choixpeau l'a suggéré ?Une réécriture condensée de Harry potter, de la cérémonie de répartitionjusqu'à la fin de la Coupe de feu,parodiant et rendant hommage aux fanfictions Harry Potter.Contient des éléments issus des jeux GBC Harry Potter,et ne convient donc pas aux puristes des livres et des films.





	1. La cérémonie

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, encore une fanfiction partant de :  
> "Et si Harry avait rejoint serpentard ?"  
> Sauf que :  
> Malefoy est, ici, toujours aussi néfaste  
> et que, de son coté, Ron est toujours aussi sympathique.
> 
>  
> 
> Cette fanfiction est principalement axé sur le développement alternatif de Harry et Drago.  
> ... Mais sans aucune romance entre eux...  
> Autant le dire tout de suite, pour éviter certaines déceptions... °w°
> 
>  
> 
> Et, tant qu'on y est dans l'honnêteté :  
> Non, je ne suis en rien un expert incollable de l'univers d'Harry Potter...  
> (Comment écrit-on "Crabe" déjà ?)
> 
> Mais, j'ai beaucoup joué aux jeux adaptant les livres.  
> (Qui sont de très bonne facture, étant donné leur statut de "jeux à licence".)
> 
> Par exemple, sur ma cartouche GBC "Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets" :  
> Je comptabilise une bonne 100aine d'heures de jeu,  
> j'ai bien plus que rempli les folios, fouillé les moindres recoins du jeu...  
> Et j'ai ai un niveau respectable au bowling de tête, entre autres...
> 
>  
> 
> Donc, voilà, attendez vous à ce que cette fanfiction soit dans l'esprit,  
> respectueux quoique un chouïa décalé, des jeux adaptant la saga.
> 
>  
> 
> J'espère toutefois que vous apprécierez de revisiter l'histoire,  
> ainsi que certains aspects du fandom d'Harry Potter,  
> au travers de cette modeste mais ambitieuse fanfiction.

\--Tu ferais un très bon serpentard!  
\--Pas Serpentard!

\--Pourquoi donc jeune homme ?  
\--Hum... Parce que leurs idéaux sont mauvais ?  
\--En est tu bien sûr ?  
Les serpentards accordent une grande importance à la noblesse.  
Tout comme Griffondor... Et leur conception de la valeur des êtres est proche.

\--Je ne souhaite pas devenir un mauvais sorcier...!  
\--Rien ne t'y oblige.  
\--Alors, je vous laisse choisir pour le mieux...

  
Choixpeau : SERPENTARD

  
Le nom de la maison résonne dans le grand hall et les membres de la maison répondent,  
à l'unisson, par un "Bienvenue chez nous, Monsieur Potter!"  
Harry repose le Choixpeau et se dirige vers la table de cette maison, désormais la sienne.

  
Un Drago Malefoy joyeux l'accueille par un "Tu le mérite, Potter."  
et Harry ne sait plus trop s'il a fait le bon choix en écoutant le chapeau.  
Il s'assoit tout de même à coté du garçon blond et jette un regard à ses deux nouveau amis :  
Ron et Hermione.

Ils semblent surpris mais c'était à prévoir. serpentard est la maison des "méchants",  
sauf à en croire le chapeau... Est il vraiment à sa place ?

  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry s'aperçoit que deux garçons se sont approché de lui pour le saluer.  
Ils s'appellent Crabbe et Goyle et disent être de grand fans.

Harry Potter rétorque n'être pas si exceptionnel que ça avant d'être interrompu par Drago :  
\--Lorsque l'on croit en toi, il ne faut pas contredire cette foi.  
\--Et mentir, de ce fait ?  
\--La confiance des gens vaut un mensonge, Potter.  
L'honnêteté ne remplace pas la passion qui anime les gens.  
Tu as beaucoup à apprendre sur la responsabilité d'être un modèle, Potter.  
\--Je préfère être honnête : Les gars, je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel,  
je ne sais même pas comment j'ai survécu! Peut être est ce simplement de la chance ?  
\--Il va te falloir beaucoup d'effort pour compenser ce que tu viens de dire...

Sur cela, Crabbe et Goyle répondent que peu leur importe si Harry a eu de la chance ou non.  
Ce qui leur importe c'est l'espoir qu'il représente.  
Harry : Je suis vraiment flatté... Asseyez vous donc !  
\--Merci beaucoup Mr Potter (x2)

* * *

Entouré par Drago à sa droite et Crabbe et Goyle à sa gauche, Harry observe Ron et Hermione,  
qui semblent profiter joyeusement du repas, alors que ses voisins de table sont d'un sérieux...  
\--Pourquoi t'intéresse tu à ces types, Potter ?  
\--Drago, ce sont mes amis, enfin, il me semble que ce n'est pas interdit...  
\--D'être ami avec des membres d'une autre maison ? Non !  
Mais ils ne sont pas de ton rang Potter. Moi même, je ne le suis pas, d'ailleurs...  
Mais ils ne sont même pas de mon rang, alors...

Harry : ...

Malefoy : Pourquoi sont-ils inférieurs ? C'est cela, n'est ce pas, Potter ?  
Parce que l'un est issu d'une famille Plus-que-modeste de sorciers.  
Et parce que l'autre n'est même pas issue d'une famille de sorciers.  
Ha : La valeurs des gens ne se résume pas à leurs familles, Malefoy!  
M : Potter, ... Potter, ...  
Respecter les classes est nécessaire pour garantir l'ordre.  
Que se passerait il si un sorcier sans noblesse devenait influant ? Hein ?  
Quel chaos règnerait ?

Ha : Et, VOLDEMORT ? Était-il non noble ?

  
A ce moment, l'intégralité de la table se tait.  
Tout le monde se tourne vers Harry...  
M : Il... Il était noble... En effet...  
\--Nous ne sommes pas si nobles que ça, vous savez (x2)  
Crabbe : Mais ça ne change rien, je pense.  
Goyle : Cette discussion ne sert à rien.

M : Ok, c'est une conspiration... Vous voulez tous que j'aie tord, hein ?  
Et bien, non, je m'y refuse!

Sur ce, l'orateur Drago Malefoy se lève et, théâtralement, tourne le dos à ses trois voisins de table...  
Mais glisse sur un morceau de pain que quelqu'un semble avoir fait tomber...  
Était-ce juste afin que Drago glisse dessus ? Ou était-ce une rétribution divine ?

  
Toute la salle, qui était remplie d'un soupçon d'effroi éclate d'un rire nerveux qui,  
progressivement, grandit pour devenir un vrai rire de joie.

 

M : Je trouverais le responsable...

Sur ces mots, une jeune fille, assise à coté de lui, lui répond que c'est elle.  
Elle a fait tomber son morceau de pain en entendant ce nom,  
le nom de celui qui ne doit pas être nommé.  
Drago veut lui répondre, mais elle esquive ses remontrances par un :  
"Je-ne-vous-embêterais-plus et vais-de-suite-changer-de-place"  
avant de, immédiatement se diriger vers l'extrémité de la table des serpentards.

  
Malefoy se décide à marquer un arrêt dans sa discussion presque philosophique avec Potter,  
avant de se couvrir de plus de ridicule.  
Pendant ce temps, Harry jette un œil à la table des griffondor  
et se rend compte que Ron et Hermione ne se parlent plus.  
Peut être ne sont ils pas encore parvenu à s'entendre vraiment ?  
C'est dommage Harry aurait aimé que les seules personnes avec qui il avait apprécié échanger  
soient sur la même longueur d'onde, afin de faire enfin partie d'un vrai groupe d'amis.

Ce n'est pas que Malefoy n'était pas potentiellement un ami de valeur...  
Mais il demeurait un peu borné, élitiste et calculateur   
pour que Harry puisse le considérer comme un "véritable" ami.   
Peut être lorsqu'il aura appris à dépasser ses préjugés ?

* * *

Le diner d'accueil se déroule alors sans autre encombre.  
Harry ayant bien plus à manger qu'il n'en a eu au cours de ses dernières années,  
il ne mange qu'un léger repas et observe principalement le corps enseignant.

Dumbledore mange calmement, avec ses lunettes qui semblent regarder la nourriture,  
pour lui permettre de laisser son regard vers la salle,  
tel un grand père vers ses petits enfants.

Harry se rendait compte que Dumbledore tenait un rôle de grand père de substitution,  
à son égard, pendant que Hagrid était comme un oncle pour lui.  
Le professeur Mc Gonnagal serait alors une tante prévenante,  
Rogue serait cet oncle que l'on n'apprécie pas... bien qu'il en ai déjà un comme cela...

  
Vraiment Harry se disait que le corps enseignant et d'entretien formait un genre de famille,  
pour l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard.  
En même temps, les pensionnats font que les élèves et les encadrants vivent, de fait,  
tel une grande famille.

  
M : Potter!  
Ha : Hein ? Oh, Malefoy! Oui ?  
\--Tu n'a pas remarqué ? On s'en va. On va chacun rejoindre nos salles communes.  
Si tu ne souhaites pas errer dans les couloirs toute la nuit, tu ferais mieux de nous suivre.  
\--En effet...  
Est ce que j'ai le droit de parler à des amis avant ?  
\--Tu veux dire Weasley et la fille ?  
Si tu veux. Mais ne traine pas trop, sinon on ne va pas t'attendre!

  
Harry se rapproche du cortège des griffondors dont ses deux connaissances ferment la marche.  
"Désolé de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de vous parler ce soir" engage Harry.

Hermione lui répond rapidement que  
"Ce n'est pas grave nous nous reverrons au moins dans nos cours communs".

Ron rétorque qu'ils peuvent aussi se rencontrer lors des repas ou lors de leurs temps libres.

Sur ce Harry conclut par :  
"Pourquoi ne pas discuter plus longuement demain au petit déjeuner ?"  
lorsqu'il voit que le professeur Mc Gonnagal lui fait signe,  
pour lui faire remarquer que le cortège des serpentards l'attend.

Harry prend juste le temps d'être sur que Ron et Hermionne acceptent le rendez vous.  
Puis il se dirige vers les membres de sa maison en souhaitant une bonne nuit aux griffondor.

 

"Monsieur Potter...  
Ne prenez pas l'habitude de ralentir tout le groupe pour vos convenances personnelles."  
Rogue ne semble finalement pas plus laxiste avec les membres de sa maison...

  
Sur ce, le groupe se dirige vers les donjons. Ils passent à coté d'un escalier en colimaçon   
et arrivent enfin à la salle commune des serpentards, au plus profond des donjons.  
"Le mot de passe est 'Geyser'. Ne l'oubliez pas, sinon vous ne pourrez entrer."  
leur explique Rogue.

* * *

La salle commune est plutôt bien décorée avec, principalement, des murs en pierre  
et des colonnes qui donnent un style moyenâgeux et noble à la pièce.  
Deux escaliers s'étendent à partir des deux cotés de la pièce.  
"L'escalier montant mène aux dortoirs des damoiselles  
et, celui qui descend, au dortoir des damoiseaux" explique le baron sanglant.  
"Naturellement, chacun de ces dortoir est barré pour le groupe auquel il n'est pas destiné."

  
Rogue remercie le baron sanglant pour sa présentation des locaux.  
"En plus de devoir vous souvenir de toutes les règles de cette salle commune,  
même si elles relèvent du bon sens,  
à partir de maintenant, je vais vous demander de former des groupes de 4 ou 5 élèves.  
Chacun de ces groupes occupera une chambre de ce dortoir qui leur sera réservée.  
Choisissez bien vos compagnons de chambre,  
car vous les conserverez tout au long de votre scolarité."

  
M : Bien, Crabbe ? Goyle ? Potter ?  
Nous devrions partager la même chambre, puisque nous avons déjà fait connaissance.  
\--Merci de nous accepter avec vous (x2)  
Ha : Pourquoi pas, après tout...

M : Monsieur, nous avons formé un groupe de 4!  
S.R. : Bien! Cette rapidité vous permet d'être l'un des groupe à occuper une chambre à 4.  
Souvenez vous que saisir une opportunité est cruciale pour votre réussite!

  
Harry était surpris.  
Malefoy avait saisi le fait que la possibilité d'être dans une chambre à 4  
dépendait de l'ordre dans lequel les groupes étaient constitués.  
Soit il l'avait appris, soit c'était naturel pour lui...  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Malefoy avait au moins pour qualité de savoir gérer les règles élitistes...

  
Ils furent donc dirigés vers leur chambre en sous sol.  
Le dortoir des garçons s'étendait après une porte avec l'inscription  
"réservés aux garçons, protégés de Serpentard".  
Le couloir s'étendait en spirale à partir de l'entrée,  
longé à droite par des chambres marquées d'un numéro  
et à gauche par des chambres marquées d'une lettre.  
L'extrémité du couloir aboutissait à une salle de bain commune.

"Vous occuperez la chambre S" leur expliqua Rogue, avant de dire à Harry  
"J'espère que cette maison saura vous être bénéfique Mr Potter."  
et de s'éclipser vers la salle commune.

 

M : Bien, allons prendre possession de nos locaux.

*Ils arrivent dans leur chambre*  
M : Je propose que Crabbe et Goyle prennent les lits de gauche,  
je prendrait le plus à droite et Potter aura le dernier.  
\--Pourquoi pas (x2)

Ha : Est tu subitement devenu le chef de notre groupe ?  
M : Non, mais je suis le mieux placé pour savoir comment fonctionne cette maison.  
La plupart des membres de ma famille y ont suivit leur cursus.  
Et Crabe et Goyle semblent apprécier d'aller de paire,  
donc il vaut mieux qu'il soient à coté l'un de l'autre.

M : Ensuite, tu est quelqu'un d'important, Potter.  
Il ne faut donc pas que ce soit toi qui soit le premier accessible,  
lorsque quelqu'un ouvre la porte,  
mais tu doit être en face afin de réussir ton sort défensif au mieux.  
Ce qui implique presque immédiatement cette configuration.

  
M : Il faut penser rapidement, Potter!  
Ha : Qu'est ce que je risque, ici, dans notre chambre ?  
\--Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-le-nom peut attaquer sa cible de bien des manière...  
Et si il n'est pas complètement éteint, il cherchera à te faire payer son humiliation.  
\--Je dois être sur mes gardes alors ?  
\--Exactement, Potter. Quelle réputation aurions nous,  
si nous laissions quelqu'un prendre la vie d'un symbole pour de nombreux sorciers ?

 

Malefoy était calculateur et froid mais il avait aussi vraiment la tête sur les épaules :  
Harry Potter était important et être son ami signifiait profiter de son importance.  
Le laisser mourir serait un déshonneur, pour tout ceux dans son aura.

Comment faire honneur aux enseignements de son père,  
sans être soit l'ami de Potter, soit son nemesis indiscutable ?


	2. Rendez vous à la bibliothèque

La grande salle était presque vide,  
à part quelques élèves très matinaux pour diverses raisons.

Harry : Bonjour Ron, Bonjour Hermione  
Ron : Salut Harry  
Hermione : Bonjour Harry

  
Ha : Comment trouvez vous votre maison ?  
He : Agréable.  
R : Cossue.

He : Et toi, Harry, ce n'est pas trop humide dans les donjons ?  
R : Ta maison est dans les donjons ?  
Ha : De façon surprenante, il y fait très doux et l'air n'est pas excessivement humide.  
He : Peut être est elle située dans une poche de roche ou d'agile, limitant ainsi l'humidité ?  
Ha : Peut être ?  
R : Puis-je vous rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une école de MAGIE ?  
He&Ha : Oui, c'est peut être une meilleure explication.

  
\--Bonjour Potter!  
\--Bonjour Malefoy.  
\--Bonjour à tous (x2)

  
Malefoy s'installe à coté de Ron.  
Crabbe et Goyle ont déjà fait le tour de a table et s'assoient à coté de Harry.  
\--Je me doutais bien que tu te lèverais tôt, Potter.  
\--J'espère juste que tu ne t'es pas levé, juste pour me surveiller...  
\--Oh, non, nous avons, juste, prévu de nous exercer avec Crabbe et Goyle.

He : Je n'aurais pas cru que vous seriez du genre à faire des exercices physiques.  
M : Des exercices physiques ?  
Mais, vous savez, les moldus ne sont pas les seuls à en pratiquer.  
R : Par exemple le Quidditch!

Ha : "Kwidish" ?  
He : C'est un sport, populaire auprès des sorciers autant que l'est le foot pour nous.  
R : Je t'en ai parlé dans le train. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
Ha : ...Partiellement...

M : Bien, nous allons vous laisser.  
Ha : Vous ne mangez pas ?  
M : Pour nos activités, il vaut mieux ne pas manger.  
Nous le ferons après.

* * *

He : Finalement, Drago n'est pas si désagréable que ça.  
R : Il est toujours aussi suffisant...  
Ha : Je pense qu'il se juge par rapport à son père.

Ha : Lorsque nous discutions hier soir, il disait que si il n'avait pas été un serpentard,  
il ne savait pas ce que son père pourrait faire...  
R : Des problèmes avec 'daddy' ?  
C'est plutôt drôle...

Ha : A mon avis c'est plutôt qu'il s'est habitué à tout évaluer selon les valeurs de son père.  
He : Être entouré d'autres gens l'aidera peut être à changer en mieux.  
R : J'ai un doute...  
Ha : J'espère que tu as tord Ron.  
He : Moi aussi.

  
Ha : Au fait, pour notre premier cours commun de Potion, j'ai entendu des rumeurs  
comme quoi Rogue aurait prévu de poser des questions pièges aux griffondors,  
"pour calmer leur orgueil".

He : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense pouvoir répondre à toute question,  
jusqu'au programme de 3ème année. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas la pratique...

R : Je ne pense pas étudier juste pour ces rumeurs.  
Rogue semble être sévère, mais il ne peut pas nous interroger tant que l'on n'a rien étudié.  
Ha : Tu devrais peut être regarder aux premiers cours de potions quand même...  
R : Je vais peut être juste faire ça...  
Bon, dans ce cas, je retourne à la salle commune.  
Hermione, veux tu réviser avec moi ?  
He : Je te rejoins plus tard, je n'ai pas encore fini de manger.  
R : Ok, alors, rendez vous en cours de potion, Harry.

  
Ha : Je vois que vous vous entendez bien, contrairement à lorsque l'on s'est rencontré.  
He : En fait, on ne s'entend pas si bien...  
Il se trouve juste que discuter tout les deux,  
était le seul moyen d'éviter que l'on nous harcèle de questions sur toi...  
Ha : A ce point...  
He : Je crois que beaucoup ont été surpris que tu ne soit pas à griffondor, Harry.  
Ha : Je vais être honnête, si j'avais insisté auprès du Choixpeau, j'y serais...  
He : Mais tu n'a pas voulu tricher.  
Ha : C'est cela.

  
He : Puisque l'on ne pourra pas travailler ensemble, dans la salle commune...  
Je souhaitais te proposer de travailler régulièrement à la bibliothèque.  
Qu'en dis-tu ?  
Ha : Pourquoi pas.  
Je pensais d'ailleurs que ce serait plus simple d'étudier avec un non-magicien.  
Enfin, je veux dire... quelqu'un qui ne vient pas du monde de la magie.  
He : Alors, je te propose de commencer dès ce soir, après les cours.  
Cela te va ?  
Ha : Parfaitement!

*Fondu entre la grande salle et la salle de potions*

* * *

He : Cela m'a bien fait rire de la voir tenter de m'énerver,  
alors que j'ai l'habitude de ces moqueries sur mon physique.  
Ha : Ma préférée reste quand même les carottes.  
He : Le plus drôle c'est que j'aime vraiment beaucoup les carottes...  
Qu'elles soient râpées ou entières... Il en faudrait plus au menu!

  
"Silence! Rejoignez chacun votre place."  
Le professeur Rogue vient d'arriver.  
"Bonjour à tous et bienvenue au cours de potion."

S.R. : Une rumeur semble circuler,  
selon laquelle je souhaite poser des questions pièges aux griffondors,  
pour, de façon supposée, les blesser dans leur vanité et leur orgueil.  
Ne faisons pas tord à cette rumeur.

  
Un silence gêné s'installe dans la salle de cours...  
D'un côté, La majorité des griffondors s'inquiète de ne pas avoir assez préparé ce cours...  
De l'autre, les serpentards s'inquiètent d'avoir aussi à faire leurs preuves...

"Qui souhaite tenter de répondre à la première question ?"  
Peu de candidats sont intéressés par l'offre de Rogue.  
Parmi les quelques volontaires on compte Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat.

  
"Très bien, commençons par un non volontaire...  
M. Weasley!" *Rogue désigne Ron de sa baguette*

"Moi ?  
\--Oui, vous êtes bien de la famille Weasley ?  
\--En... En effet, je suis Ron Weasly.  
\--Je me disait bien... Un air de famille...  
Quoi qu'il en soit : Quelle potion de soin est la plus utilisée lors des combats magiques ?

\--La potion Winggenweld.  
Heu... Elle soigne tout type de blessure mais... Heu...  
\--Mais quoi ?  
\--Elle provoque des crampes après coup... Et une dépendance si trop utilisée!

\--Bien... Sauriez vous comment en préparer ?  
\--Il faut mélanger du tue loup et de la corne de licorne argentée.  
...Oh! Il faut utiliser un chaudron simple pour un meilleur résultat.  
...Un chaudron pliable... c'est ça, Professeur Rogue.

\--C'est un bel effort de votre part d'avoir appris cela M. Weasley.  
griffondor ne perd donc aucun point."

  
  
La tension redescend auprès des griffondors lorsque, tout à coup :  
"Bien, interrogeons donc maintenant un volontaire!  
Miss Granger, c'est cela ?  
\--Oui, c'est cela, Monsieur.  
\--Puisque le griffon prête son nom à votre maison,  
que pouvez vous me dire sur le croc de griffon ?  
\--L'ingrédient de ce nom est usuellement utilisé dans les potions complexes,  
de part sa propriété à faciliter l'interaction entre les ingrédients magiques.  
Une potion porte aussi ce nom car cet ingrédient y est principal-  
S.R. : -Les effets de cette potion sont en effet des plus dangereux,  
car ils altèrent le comportement de celui qui la consomme.

>  "Les potions sont des alliées précieuses, que ce soit pour votre santé,   
> ou pour infliger les effets désirés sur un ennemi."
> 
> "C'est cette dualité que vous devez comprendre, en premier.  
>  De plus, il est nécessaire d'avoir conscience de la nature prévisionnelle des potions."
> 
> "Un bon sorcier doit avoir conscience que l'accès à la bonne potion,  
>  au bon moment, est ce qui le distingue du sorcier moyen."

  
Hermione semble finalement un peu frustrée de voir sa réponse interrompue par Rogue.  
Toutefois, Harry lui lit simultanément une expression de soulagement sur le visage...  
Peut être ne savait elle qu'une partie de la réponse ?  
Mais c'était plus probablement du au fait que Rogue avait complété sa réponse avec un ton,  
finalement, peu sévère...

  
  
\--Enfin, Monsieur Londubat, une question sous forme d'énigme :  
Une licorne a élu domicile dans votre jardin.  
Quelle potion pensez vous préparer en premier, dans ce cas ?

\--Heu... Je dirais... Une potion de communication mentale.  
Pour convaincre la licorne de rester...  
Parce que c'est la meilleure façon de communiquer avec elle.  
\--Votre réponse est... satisfaisante.  
Les licornes fournissent des ingrédients de valeur, naturellement,  
tels que du crin ou de l'excès de corne qu'elles perdent avec la croissance de ceux ci.

S.R. : Notez que c'est avec cet excès de corne, qui atteint alors la consistance de l'argent,  
que l'on peut concocter l'utile et courante potion Wiggenweld, par exemple...

  
"Ces 3 réponses acceptables valent à griffondor de ne perdre aucun point."

  
S.R. : Maintenant, ouvrez vos livres à la page 12 et commençons le cours proprement dit.

* * *

 

Après le cours, Hermione rattrape Harry dans le couloir :  
"On se retrouve à la bibliothèque, hein ?  
Ha : Oui, à tout à l'heure!"

Harry se rappelle soudain de sa conversation initié le matin par Hermione :  
"Je souhaiterais vraiment m'excuser d'avoir du partir précipitamment, hier.  
\--Ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être un peu malade.  
\--J'avais pourtant promis que l'on préparerais plus cette interrogation...  
\--Non, je t'assure, ce n'est rien. J'ai continué à étudier jusqu'à la fermeture.  
Je suis juste content que tu aille mieux aujourd'hui.

* * *

Leur préparation du cours avait pourtant bien commencé :  
Ha : Alors voilà la liste des potions au programme de 1ère année.  
He : Attention, ce sont les potions que l'on doit savoir préparer.  
On devrait commencer par la culture générale sur les potions.

  
Ha : Culture générale potions...  
"Comprendre les potions, programme de première année"  
Alors...  
Les potions ont pour objectif principal d'activer des fonctionnements biologiques.  
Les potions sont plus efficaces lorsque leurs effets sont voulus par l'utilisateur...

[...]  
Ha : Hermione ? ça... ça va ?

Le front d'Hermione perle de sueur... Elle semble crispée...  
He : Je sais pas... C'est bizarre... Huum... Tendue... Mais flapie...

Hermione se mord la lèvre en parlant...

Ha : Je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie si tu veux.

Hermione secoue la tête et murmure "ça ira... désolée..."

  
Et elle est partie... Elle n'avait pas de problème pour marcher, mais...  
Son état inquiétait Harry.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise qu'il l'accompagne...  
C'est vrai que ça peut être désagréable d'être en situation de faiblesse face à quelqu'un.

Il lui demanderait de ses nouvelles le lendemain.

* * *

Ainsi, le lendemain, avant le cours de potion :

He : Donc, on se reverra quand même à la bibliothèque ?  
Ha : Oui, pourquoi devrait on arrêter ?  
He : Non, il n'y a aucune raison... Merci de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

  
Il avait alors dérivé la conversation vers ses interactions avec les autres griffondors,  
tout de même inquiet que son état de malaise puisse être lié à des conflits entre élèves...  
Ce qui l'avait amenée à parler de quelques moqueries à propos de son bec de lièvre...  
Mais rien de bien majeur, apparemment...

* * *

\--Potter !? Le cours à du mal à passer ?  
\--Oh! Malefoy! Que voulait donc Rogue ?  
\--Juste discuter du fait que des élèves extorqueraient le goûter d'autres.  
En gros, on doit faire attention à ce qu'on fait et à qui on parle dans les couloirs.

Ha : Hum... Pourquoi vous le dire en aparté ?  
M : Il semble que ce soit l'œuvre de serpentards...  
Donc, il faut éviter de le crier sur les toits, mais,  
vu que je connais une bonne portion des familles de sorciers de la maison...  
\--Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir qui est responsable...  
\--Voilà, Voilà, Potter.

  
Harry se doutait que Malefoy devait déjà savoir qui était coupable...  
Et que Rogue avait décidé de lui demander d'étouffer l'affaire dans l'œuf !  
A vrai dire ce n'était pas vraiment du vol,  
puisque les goûters des élèves proviennent des cuisines de l'école...  
Mais c'est quand même frustrant de devoir aller se préparer un nouvel encas !

Toutefois, Harry sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans l'école...  
Il ressentait constamment une démangeaison légère dans sa cicatrice...

* * *

Hermione : Que voudrais-tu étudier ce soir ?  
Harry : Je voudrais que tu m'aides à comprendre les douleurs magiques.

He : C'est au sujet de ta cicatrice ?  
Ha : Oui, après que tu sois partie à l'infirmerie, j'ai pensé au léger malaise,  
que je ressent constamment dans mon front...  
Et j'ai regardé quelque livres sur les douleurs magiques...  
Mais je n'arrive pas à tout saisir...

  
He : D'accord, alors, commençons par analyser ton problème.  
Ha : Depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard...  
En fait, depuis que j'ai été au chemin de traverse...  
je ressent un picotement ou un grattement au niveau de ma cicatrice ou étendu à mon front.  
Je suppose que ça a un lien avec Voldemort ?

  
He : C'est possible, si ta cicatrice a été créée quand tu as survécu...  
C'est peut être une empreinte magique.  
J'ai lu ça dans un livre intitulé : "Le survivant - Ce que l'on sait"  
Je vais te trouver un livre sur les empreintes magiques...

[...]

He : Voilà : "Empreintes magiques et résonance"  
Ils détaillent comment en créer une mais aussi, ils disent, en préface :  
"Une empreinte magique peut être volontaire ou involontaire,  
et induit une résonance entre le créateur de l'empreinte et son porteur. "  
Attend, il y a aussi un chapitre sur la création d'une telle empreinte...

[...]

He : Il semble que la sensation ressentie est celle qui l'était au moment de la création.  
Cela implique que l'on peut créer une telle empreinte,  
afin de toujours retrouver quelqu'un de cher !

Ha : Et comment en créer une volontairement ?  
He : Il faut utiliser deux potions spéciale : une pour le donneur et une pour le receveur.  
Puis le donneur lance un sort spécifique sur le receveur.

He : Toutefois, c'est une pratique réglementée et seules des personnes assermentées,  
peuvent encadrer la procédure ou concocter et fournir les potions.

  
  
Ha : Si ma cicatrice est bien une empreinte laissée par Voldemort...  
Cela veut dire qu'il y a un peu de Voldemort à Poudlard ?  
He : C'est possible...  
D'après ce livre, le point contestable est que l'empreinte peut être utilisée...  
comme un moyen de contourner la mort... Un peu comme une sauvegarde de soi...  
parce qu'elle contient une copie d'une part de l'essence de la personne en elle !

  
Ha : ...Une part de Voldemort est conservée en moi ? ...  
He : C'est plus une "copie" de certains aspects de lui... Pas vraiment un "morceau" de lui...

Ha : Est ce que cela peut m'influencer ?  
He : Honnêtement, ce n'est pas évident de répondre...  
Mais si cela t'influence, cela se réduit à des facultés ou des connaissances.  
Les empreintes ne sont pas actives... Ce sont comme des disquettes...  
Ton corps peut y accéder mais elle ne peut pas agir sur toi, d'elle même.

Ha : ... Tu avais déjà consulté ce livre, n'est ce pas ?  
He : Oui, en réalité, je cherchais une occasion pour te faire découvrir tout cela...  
Est ce que tu te sens choqué par ces découvertes ?  
Ha : Je ne sais pas, ça éclairci certains points...  
Mais cela veut aussi dire qu'une partie de moi pourrait ressusciter Voldemort.  
...  
Et cela veut aussi dire qu'il reste des empreintes de lui dans cette école !

He : Hum... Il a été élève ici, je crois... un peu comme tous les sorciers d'ailleurs...  
Il a peut être laissé des traces de lui en cas de problème...  
Mais je doute que l'on puisse se renseigner sur lui...  
A cause de la peur qu'il inspire.

* * *

Ha : Hum... Euh...  
Est ce que ton malaise d'hier était...  
He : Grave ?

He : Non, Mme Pomfresh a fait quelques prélèvements et tests.  
Il semble que j'ai juste mal digéré quelque chose de mon repas du midi...  
Et... ça m'a perturbée... au niveau du ventre et de la tête...

Ha : Est ce que tu subirais trop de pression ?  
He : Je... m'entend juste bien avec mes compagnons de chambre.  
Sinon, c'est plutôt de l'indifférence...  
J'ai aussi pensé à ça, hier... Et c'est un facteur possible dans mon malaise.

  
Ha : N'hésite pas à m'en parler...  
J'ai été seul pendant longtemps aussi...  
Et c'est agréable d'échanger avec quelqu'un que l'on apprécie.

He : Alors, on devrais se retrouver ici, même si nous n'avons aucun travail à faire...  
Qu'en dis tu ?  
Ha : C'est une excellente idée!

* * *

He : Ah, oui, tu disais hier, un peu avant que l'on parle de potions,  
que tu avais fait un drôle de rêve...

Ha : Oui... J'hésitais un peu à t'en parler, mais...  
Justement, je ressentait un picotement dans le front...  
Puis des images tournaient devant moi...  
Un griffon, puis un serpent, puis un ruban tournait autour de moi.  
Et enfin, il finissait par dessiner les contour d'un visage...

  
Ha : Peut être est ce aussi lié à ma cicatrice ?

He : C'est possible... Un message de ton cerveau à ton raisonnement conscient ?  
Ha : Peut être que je devrais faire de la GRS ?  
He : Pff... :)  
Non, je pense que tu as ressenti un danger par ta cicatrice.  
Seulement il est peut être trop vague pour être compris explicitement.

  
Ha : J'essaierais d'être prudent quand même, alors...

  
He : Hum, une question complémentaire... Que pense tu de ce Drago ?  
Ha : Malefoy ? Hum... C'est un arriviste.  
Mais il a peut être un bon fond. Même si je pense qu'il manipule trop les autres.

He : Comment te sens tu de l'avoir toujours sur le dos ?  
Ha : Je ne sais pas... C'est comme mon cousin, moins les coups gratuits...  
Oui, c'est une description assez... juste.

  
Ha : De toute façon, si je prends mes distances, il risque de me pourrir la vie.  
Donc, voilà, je vais garder une distance raisonnable avec lui...

He : Je me disais, que peut être c'est lié à lui ce danger...

Ha : Je ne sais pas... Je ne crois pas...  
Il a dit vouloir tout faire pour ma sécurité. Et il semble beaucoup dépendre de son papa.

Harry : Donc, si il y a un danger, peut être est il plutôt lié à son père ?

Hermione : Il faudra que l'on reste prudents, en tout cas...

Harry : Oui...

* * *

* * *

Finalement, le rendez vous studieux s'achève dans une ambiance légère et détendue.

Ha : Hum... Est ce que l'on pourrait préparer un peu la botanique ?  
Je... Je crois que je n'y comprend rien...

He : Pas de problème, j'ai mon manuel de botanique.

Ha : Alors, Mangrakor...  
He : "Mandragore". On les étudiera plus en détail en deuxième année.  
C'est un ingrédient très utilisé pour les potions.

Ha : Et, donc, c'est vivant ou pas ?  
He : Attends... Ses racines se comportent comme un bébé.  
Du coup, on les considère un peu comme des poules.

Ha : Donc, utiliser les racines c'est comme tuer un animal ?  
He : D'après ce paragraphe... On préfère utiliser sa partie aérienne ou ses "ongles".

....

He : Il semble que le corps des racines n'est utilisé que sur la fin de vie de la plante.

Ha : Ouf, c'est moins horrible que je ne le croyais.

He : C'est comme avec la licorne...  
Il vaut toujours mieux éviter de prendre quelque chose a dépend d'un être vivant.  
Parce que l'on n'obtient moins de choses de lui sur le long terme.


	3. un bon coup de balai!

Ils avaient suivi le premier cours dans presque toutes les disciplines de 1ère année :

**~~Herboristerie~~ Botanique :**  
Crabbe : Je ne comprends pas :  
comment savoir où s'arrêtent les racines et où commence la tige ?  
Pr. Chourave : C'est une question pertinente !

Malefoy : *marmonne simultanément* Est ce que je dors encore...

Pr. Ch. : Même pour un expert cela peut être difficile.  
Comme la tige peut provoquer des effets néfastes...  
Il est souvent choisi de ne couper qu'une partie des racines.

  
**Défense contre les forces du mal :**    
Millicient : Pourquoi porter un turban ?  
Est ce pour cacher une calvitie précoce ?  
Quirrell : Pas... Pas du tout!  
Je... J'ai été blessé à la tête...  
Et je préfère ne pas montrer cette vilaine cicatrice.

Goyle : Vous ne pouvez pas la soigner ?  
Quirrell : Toutes... Toutes les blessures de créatures magiques...  
ne se soignent pas... Et c'est... mon cas...

Harry : J'espère qu'elle ne vous fait pas trop souffrir.  
Quirrell : Un... Un peu... Mais c'est mieux que perdre... la vie...

* * *

 

C'est maintenant l'heure du...  
**Cours commun de vol sur balais!**

M : Quirrell est un type suspect...  
Ha : Son explication pour le turban ?  
M : Non, ton expression face à lui.  
Tu avais l'air malade, Potter...  
Ha : Je me sentais un peu gêné par ma cicatrice, c'est tout.  
M : Justement, c'est bizarre...

  
He : Bonjour, vous quatre.  
M : Miss Granger, impatiente de monter au ciel...  
R : Fais pas ton malin, tête de javel !

Neville : Calmez... Calmez vous... ou on va nous interdire de voler.

  
Soudain, Mme Bibine, le professeur de balais arrive.  
Bi : Jeunes gens, nous allons commencer par faire léviter ces balais.  
Placez vous en rang... Voilà, c'est bien... Chacun son balai...

Bi : Maintenant, posez votre main à l'horizontale, au dessus du manche de votre balai.  
Pensez qu'il s'élève et vient dans votre main.

Bi. : Bien, Potter, du premier coup, très bien...

  


Pendant quelques minutes, les élèves s’entraînent à faire léviter et retomber leurs balais.  
Mme Bibine doit s'absenter quelques secondes...  
Pendant ce temps, les élèves discutent.

\--Hey, Neville, c'est quoi cette sphère bizarre que tu as aujourd'hui.  
\--On... On me la envoyé au courrier de ce matin.  
C'est pour me rappeler les choses lorsque je les oublie...

  
M : Alors c'est à toi ce truc ?  
N : Qu'est ce que... Rend la moi !  
M : Tache déjà de faire s'élever ton balai su tu veux l'avoir!

* * *

 

Malefoy s'envole dans les airs avec la sphère.

Ha : Malefoy ! Rend lui son truc !  
M : Pourquoi vous ne venez pas le chercher plutôt.  
Ha : Fais pas l'idiot, on n'a pas le droit de voler. Et la prof n'est pas là.  
He : Tu as conscience que tu pourrais être renvoyé si tu fais ça ?

M : Et si je lâchais cette sphère... Hum ?  
Ha : Tu dépasse les bornes!

  
  
Harry saute sur son balai, donne un bon coup de pied au sol et vole jusqu'à Malefoy.  
M : Bien, Potter, bien...  
Ha : Qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? Tu devrais me rendre ce truc.  
M : essaie donc de me rattraper.

  
Sur ce, Malefoy plonge en piqué et remonte à la verticale. Suivi de près par Harry...  
qui se demande combien de dents il va casser à Malefoy après l'avoir attrapé!

  
A ce moment, le professeur de balai revient et Harry voit qu'elle fait un geste...  
Le balai de Malefoy se bloque soudainement !  
Surpris, Malefoy lâche la sphère qui semble aller se fracasser au sol...

Ha : Ho, non!

Harry plonge instinctivement et attrape la sphère au vol, à un mètre à peine du sol.

Ha : Ouf, pas de casse...

* * *

Les élèves applaudissent Harry, mais ce n'est pas le cas du professeur...

Bi : Veuillez me remettre ceci. Bien.  
Après le cours, Vous et Monsieur Malefoy, nous aurons à parler.

  
Harry descend de son balai, surpris de ce qu'il vient de faire.  
Le balai de Malefoy, quant à lui redépose un Drago cramponné à son manche sur le sol...

  
He : C'était courageux mais c'était surtout dangereux.  
R : Harry, tu serais un super attrapeur!  
Ha : Attrapeur?  
He : C'est un joueur central au quidditch qui doit attraper une petite balle dorée qui vole.  
Ha : Petite comment ?  
He : Hum... une balle de golf à peu près...  
Ha : Et qui vole ?

R : On appelle cela un vif d'or.  
Si tu l'obtiens, ton équipe gagne 150 points et le match est fini.

Ha : 150 ? C'est beaucoup, non ?

He : C'est vrai que le quidich se résume principalement à attraper le vif d'or.  
Le reste du match semble servir à éviter l'ennui des spectateurs...  
R : Le Quidich c'est bien plus que ça !

He : Moui...  
Enfin, le résumer à ça plus 3 ou 4 types qui se renvoient des balles de squash...  
ce serait une modélisation assez pertinente.

Ha : Si vous le dites...

* * *

S. R. : Monsieur Malefoy, vous n'arrangez pas votre compte avec ceci...  
M : Mais j'ai suivi des cours particuliers de balai!  
S.R. : Silence.

S.R. : Peut m'importe la prise de risque de voler sur un balai.  
Le règlement vis à vis du respect du bien des autres est plus important.  
Je vais être obligé de vous punir en conséquence.  
Vous pouvez disposer, pour l'instant, Monsieur Malefoy.

Drago Malefoy sort du bureau de Rogue.

 

  
Bi : Monsieur Potter, vous avez aussi volé avec un balai sans autorisation...  
Mais vous semblez être naturellement doué.  
De ce fait, nous avons envisagé, avec Monsieur Rogue,  
de vous faire entrer dans l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard...  
Même si ceci est normalement réservé aux élèves de seconde année ou plus.

  
Ha : Attendez, je ne connais pas bien ce sport...  
Et, si Drago n'avait pas fait ça... Je n'aurais pas eu cette occasion.  
Alors... Je ne veux pas faire partie de l'équipe.

Harry : Je veux bien m'entrainer à ce sport par contre...

  
S.R. : Vous entrainer ?  
Cela devrait être possible... Il serait dommage de gâcher un tel talent, n'est ce pas ?

 

  
Ha : Hum... C'est peut être un peu malvenu, mais...  
Peut être serait il une bonne chose de laisser Drago s'entrainer aussi ?

  
S.R. : Monsieur Potter...  
Votre intention est en effet louable...  
Et cette permission pourrait éviter à Monsieur Malefoy d'avoir d'autres velléités de vol...

  
  
S.R. : Peut être devrions nous ouvrir les entraînements de Quidditch aux première année ?  
Bi : Professeur Rogue, est-ce bien vous ?

S.R. : ...Oubliez ce que je viens de dire...  
J'autoriserais cet entrainement... Lorsque Monsieur Malefoy aura effectué sa punition.

  
S.R. : Vous pouvez disposer M. Potter.

* * *

M : Alors, tu t'en sort bien, Potter ?  
Ha : Qu'est ce qui t'as pris, Malefoy ?  
Vraiment... C'était pour avoir le droit de jouer au Qwiflish ?  
M : "Quidditch", Potter...  
C'est un moyen de me faire remarquer.  
J'ai pris des cours de balais... Ce n'est pas pour ne pas jouer.

  
Ha : ... Sauf qu'ils auraient pu te bannir définitivement...  
M : Non, c'est le début, il ne peuvent pas.  
Et lorsque j'ai vu comment tu a activé le balais...  
Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que tu les impressionnes.

  
M : Comme ça, tu entre dans l'équipe cette année.  
Puis, j'y rentre l'année prochaine et on forme un duo célèbre, indissociable.

  
  
Ha : Bah, de toute façon, j'ai refusé.  
M : Tu as quoi ?  
Ha : J'ai refusé.  
Mais j'ai obtenu que l'on puisse, tous les deux, participer aux entraînements.

  
M : Potter... Est ce que tu m'aimerais bien, par hasard ? *clin d'œil complice*  
Ha : Arrête ça... J'espère juste que tu va arrêter de fiche le foutouard, en échange.

M : Ok, j'arrête...  
De toute façon, je vais surement être consigné au ménage avec Rusard...  
Je le sens...

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Dumbledore annonça :  
"Comme je suis sur que vous le savez déjà, Harry Potter va intégrer l'entrainement de Quidditch, bien qu'il soit seulement en première année.

Cette décision pourrait faire des envieux.  
C'est pourquoi l'entrainement de Quidditch est maintenant ouvert aux première année.  
Bien sur, cette participation est subordonnée à l'autorisation du Professeur de Balai,  
à celle du responsable de votre maison ainsi qu'à votre comportement correct et studieux.

Sur ce, bon appétit !"

* * *

**Lors de la première séance d'entrainement :**

Ha : Hermione, tu ne penses pas t’entraîner ?  
He : ... ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment ...  
Mais je pourrais toujours en profiter pour me perfectionner au vol sur balai.  


M : Miss Granger devrait être gardienne...  
R : Hey, tu ne peux pas t’entraîner !

M : Mais j'ai le droit de regarder, puisque mon ménage est fini pour aujourd'hui.

  
  
He : Pourquoi "gardienne" ?  
M : C'est pourtant évident...  
Le gardien a, de fait, le rôle de superviseur du match.  
Les autres sont trop occupés à leurs diverses taches pour ça.

  
Ha : C'est vrai que cela convient à ton esprit d'analyse.  
Mais... ça me surprend venant de toi, Malefoy...

M : Potter, Potter... Il faut bien utiliser ses facultés.  
De plus, le gardien n'obtient aucune gloire, quoi qu'il fasse...  
Alors, ce n'est pas plus mal de laisser la tache à une sang-de-bourbe.

R : Excuse toi tout de suite!  
M : Très bien... "à une personne issue d'une famille de non magiciens".  
Satisfait, Weasley ?

Ha : Pourrais-tu aller regarder l'entrainement ailleurs ?  
M : Ok, Potter. Mais tu passe trop de temps au sol...

 

Malefoy s'en va de l'autre coté du terrain.

* * *

R : Je ne sais pas comment tu peux le supporter à longueur de journée...  
Ha : Je ne sais pas non plus...  
Mais, au moins, sa méchanceté est moins gratuite que celle des Dursley.

He : Est ce que l'on a un vif d'or ?  
Ha : Oui, j'en ai eu un. Il est un peu usé, mais du coup, je peux le garder.

Le vif d'or terne bat légèrement des ailes dans la paume de Harry...

He : Appelons le... Zigzag...  
Ha : Ok, va pour Zigzag !

Sur ce, Zigzag secoue son globe comme en signe d'approbation.

R : Bien, je vais le tenir.  
On va voir jusqu'à quelle distance tu peux repérer son éclat.

* * *

Les trois amis s'envolent.  
Hermione se place devant les buts non utilisés par les autres joueurs.  
Ron vole avec précaution au milieu du terrain. Enfin Harry se place à coté d'Hermione.

  


Harry peut voir les serpentards et les griffondors qui s’entraînent conjointement   
en faisant un match sur l'autre demi terrain.  
Ha : Je suis sur que Dumbledore a proposé ces entraînements communs pour ça.  
He : Tu veux dire pour que l'on puisse t'aider ?  
Ha : Oui, pour que je sois moins livré à moi même.

He : Je crois avoir entendu que d'autres premières années ont décidées   
de s’entraîner un peu, parce qu'il pouvaient interagir avec d'autres maisons.  
La perspective d'interagir avec des élèves d'autre maisons est restreinte.  
Et, je pense que cela va inciter certaines amertumes à s'estomper aussi.

 

  
R : *Parle fort* Ok, tu vois Zigzag d'ici ?  
Ha : *Un peu plus fort* C'est limite, il faut que je me concentre pour le voir bien.

R : dis moi quand ça te va...

...

Ha : Là, c'est plutôt bon.  
He : Hum, ça représente une distance d'à peu près le tiers du terrain.

R : Un truc que j'ai lu, c'est que le vif d'or se voit mieux quand lui ou toi bouge.

Ha : Comment ça ?  
R : Hum... Si j'ai bien compris, le léger reflet apparait alors comme une trace lumineuse.  
He : D'accord, ça permet au cerveau de plus facilement distinguer le stimuli visuel,  
correspondant au reflet lumineux du vif d'or !

Ha : Donc je le verrais mieux si je bouge...  
R : Oui, je crois que c'est pour ça que les attrapeurs sont presque toujours en mouvement.

  
  
Sur ce l'entrainement a continué jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

* * *

* * *

Peu de choses furent à remarquer jusqu'aux vacances de noël.  
(A part, peut être cette histoire avec le troll...  
qui se trouva coincé dans les toilettes pour dames, à l'époque d'halloween.  
Mais bon il n'y eu rien à déplorer à part le fait que les garçons trop insistant  
finirent par être appelés des trolls. Et, encore une fois, ce n'est pas très important.)

 

Vint donc la période de noël où Malefoy reçu en cadeau une bourse remplie de galons.

Harry, quant a lui, reçu un cadeau bien particulier,  
puisqu'il s'agissait d'une cape d'invisibilité.  
Bien sur, il ne mit au courant que Hermione et Ron de cet événement.  


Toutefois, Malefoy parvint à l'apprendre.  
Harry soupçonnait qu'il avait du regarder à un moment dans son coffre.  
Peu importe, malgré ce que Drago disait, il ne s'en servirait pas pour des raisons futiles.  


A vrai dire, Le risque demeurait grand puisque, si quelqu'un découvrait cette cape,  
Severus Rogue et peut être même Dumbledore pourrait être en mesure de la confisquer.


	4. Un zeste de citron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione était allongée dans son lit.  
> Étrangement, elle s'est réveillée avec le sentiment qu'Harry était près d'elle.

Ha : Bonjour, belle au bois dormant...  
He : Harry! ne me dit pas que tu a utilisé la cape pour venir dans ma chambre!  
Ha : Pourquoi pas? Après tout, tu m'as dit utiliser un sort pour insonoriser...  
Puisque tu ne veux pas déranger tes voisins de chambre.  


He : Quelle folie, Harry...  
Ha : Mais cela ne vaut-il pas la peine ?  
He : Oui... Peut être...  


*elle retire la cape des épaules d'Harry en se fiant à sa voix.*  
He : Plus besoin de se cacher...  


*elle tire doucement sur son bras et l'amène à s'assoir sur le lit.*

He : Quelle est la raison de votre visite Monsieur Harry Potter ?  
Faites vous des formations nocturnes aux actes de sorcellerie ?  
Ha : En effet, je vous propose une démonstration d'infiltration...

  
  
He : *Approche son visage* Les mots bleus suffisent...  
Ha : *Fixe les yeux d'Hermione*

*Ils se regardent longuement*

 

He : Merci d'être tout le temps près de moi, Harry...  
*Elle approche lentement sa bouche de la sienne*

  
[...]

*Il goutte ses lèvres de miel.*

[...]  


Ha : Hermione...!

 

  
  
\--Elle n'est pas là, Potter !  
...  
Allez, debout !  


Ha : ... Malefoy... *Mgh*  
Qu'est ce que...  
[...]  
Depuis quand est tu là ?  
M : Depuis assez longtemps.  


Ha : ...

* * *

M : Miss Granger ne deviendra pas Mme Potter si tu ne te lève pas!  
Ha : ... Je ... Je me lève!  


M : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Crabbe et Goyle sont déjà levés depuis longtemps.  
Et, je ne te blâme pas... Chacun est libre de faire les rêves qu'il veut.

Malefoy : Et, j'espérais que tu finirais par...  


Ha : Attends, Malefoy!...  
Tu veux dire que tu... tu...  
... Voulais que je l'aime ?

M : Pas forcément à ce point.  
Juste que tu considère la possibilité d'une relation amoureuse.

Ha : *Fronce les sourcils*

 

M : C'est un bon moyen de se libérer l'esprit, Potter!  
Avec un esprit serein, un homme est plus performant.

M : Je me suis dit que Granger était une possibilité, puisque vous vous entendez bien.

Ha : Malefoy... !  
Comment oses-tu considérer une jeune fille de cette manière ?!

  
  
M : Je te l'ai déjà dit, Potter.  
Ma priorité c'est que tu soit un grand sorcier.  
Sans ça, je serais considéré comme entravant tes capacités...  
Ce qui nuirait à la réputation des Malefoys...  
Et... C'est la seule chose qui me permet d'entrevoir un avenir...

M : Alors tu as intérêt à ne pas tergiverser avec ton "respect".  
Si tu apprécies d'être avec elle, considère une relation plus proche.  
Elle sera plus simple à construire, étant donné vos liens déjà existants.

  
  
Ha : Je ne veux pas d'une relation amoureuse,  
avec quelqu'un que je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer à ce point!

M : Parce que l'on rêve intensément d'une amie platonique, peut être ?  
Ne me fait pas rire, Potter!  
Tu as un énorme Béguin pour cette Hermione Granger depuis le début!  
Mais ta petite considération pour l'image chevaleresque, que tu veux encore entretenir,  
t'empêche de te dire consciemment "J'aime cette fille. Je veux plus d'elle. Je me lance!"

 

Ha : (o'_o)

M : Plus rien à dire, Potter ?  
Allez, habille-toi donc. On se retrouve dans la grande salle dans 5 minutes.

 

  
Harry s'habille, pondérant les paroles de Drago.  
En effet, il pense être tombé amoureux de Hermione.  
Mais, est ce vraiment de l'amour (♪ ou de la persistance rétinienne...) ?  
Et, ce rêve... Il lui faisait étrangement peur!

Il était beaucoup trop entreprenant ce Harry Rêveur...  
Était ce l'influence de Malefoy ?  
Était il, au fond de lui ... ce genre de personne ?  


Une chose est sûre. Il ne forcera pas Hermione dans une relation qu'elle ne ne voudrait pas!  


Toutefois, malgré le langage acide de Drago, il avait raison...  
Il voulais que l'on le considère chevaleresque.  
Et il ne voulais pas paraitre, d'une quelconque manière, avoir forcé la main à Hermione.  


Peut être y avait il un moyen d'aborder la question de leurs sentiments, l'un pour l'autre,  
sans être discourtois ni perfide.

 

* * *

Harry portait des vêtements décontractés : un pantalon de toile gris et un pull over rouge.  
Cela ne dénotait avec personne dans la grande salle, puisque pendant les vacances,  
il était coutume pour les élèves de tomber l'uniforme pour des vêtements de leur choix.  


D'ailleurs, Hermione avait aussi décidée de porter un pantalon de toile et un pull over...  
Un pull over bordeaux et un pantalon beige...  
Il commençaient à remplacer le costume d'école qu'elle avait dans ses souvenir du rêve...  
Oh, non ! Le rêve ne quittait plus son esprit !

Devant son expression gênée, Drago lui rétorqua un sourire d'approbation sournoise...

 

  
He : Oh! Bonjour Harry !  
Bien Dormi ? Tu t'es levé bien tard.  


Ha : Oui, j'ai plutôt bien dormi.  
Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai rêvé de tout ce que mon cadeau me permettait.  
Du coup, mes rêves étaient si agréables que je ne me suis pas réveillé.

He : *Baissant un peu la voix*  
Une cape d'invisibilité, c'est sûr que cela fait rêver.  
Le seul problème, c'est que tu ne peux t'en servir trop ouvertement...  
Mais, tant que tu ne t'en sert pas pour perturber les autres, c'est un artefact extraordinaire!

  


M : Juste par curiosité, quelle utilisation en feriez vous, Miss Granger ?

He : Hum... D'abord, aller à la bibliothèque, le soir,  
lorsque je me rends compte qu'un livre pourrait bien m'intéresser.  
Puis, en profiter pour... oui, juste une fois, avoir un aperçu des autres salles communes.  
Enfin, l'utiliser pour pouvoir organiser des séances de travail avec Harry,  
dans la salle commune de l'un ou de l'autre.  


He : D'ailleurs, nous pourrions vraiment le faire.  
Cela nous permettrait de travailler un peu plus longtemps et dans un cadre un peu différent,  
de l'habituelle bibliothèque.  
C'est toujours bien d'étudier à un endroit différent, de temps à autre...  
car cela ouvre de nouvelle perspectives...

  
  
M : Personnellement,  
j'en profiterais bien pour ratatiner aux échecs ce prétentieux de Weasley...

C : Personnellement... Je m'en servirais pour... me déplacer incognito dans Poudlar.  
G : En effet, ça éviterait d'avoir à côtoyer des gens toujours intimidés...

 

  
Ha : Qu'est ce que cela change de travailler dans une salle commune ?  
Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait travailler plus longtemps qu'à la bibliothèque...

He : Cela permet de travailler sur plus de sujets et avec plus de références,  
puisque l'un de nous n'aurait pas à transporter ses livres et notes.

Ha : En même temps la bibliothèque regorge de plus d'ouvrages que l'on peut en emprunter...  
Ce qui justifie de conserver quelques séances à la bibliothèque.  


M : Par contre, ça nécessite de rester attentif  
à ce que celui qui n'est pas dans sa salle ne soit pas repéré...  
Ce n'est peut être pas l'idéal pour être plongé dans le travail... ?  
He : ça peut dépendre des heures...

  
  
C : Hey, ça va paraitre stupide, mais :  
Pourquoi ne pas "squatter" vos chambres individuelles respectives ?  
G : Ne soit pas bête, Crabbe...  
Ce serait mal pour un garçon de se rendre dans une chambre de filles sans leurs permissions!

C : En tout cas, ça pourrait marcher pour Harry, vu que c'est nous qui partageons la chambre.  


M : En effet... Si cela ne gène pas Hermio... MIss Granger,  
nous pouvons aménager des horaires, durant lesquels la chambre vous serait réservée.  
He : Pourquoi pas...  
Même si il ne faudra pas exagérer... Parce que si nous sommes découverts...  
Je ne pense pas que les professeurs croiront que l'on ne fait que travailler...

 

Ha : *_*  
M : Houla... On a perdu Potter !

Ha : Non, je pense juste qu'il faut préférer la bibliothèque en priorité.  
Ensuite si on a besoin d'approfondir un point, seulement là...

* * *

Ron : Bonjour à tous! déjà levés ?  
M : Encore moins matinal que Potter...  
Weasley, tu es une vraie marmotte...

  
R : Bah, c'est les vacances, se reposer, c'est l'objectif!  
En tout cas, il faut que vous sachiez :  
Les griffondors ont organisé un tournoi d'échecs magiques,  
ouvert à tous, cet après midi, dans cette salle!  
Donc, Malefoy, si tu veux savoir ce que tu vaux...

  
  
M : Je ne sais pas... Y aura-t-il d'autres "vrais" joueurs ?  
R : Tu veux dire, à part moi ?  
Il y aura une dizaine de passionnés parmi les autres maisons, au moins.

 

M : Et le prix ?  
R : On a négocié, avec Mme Mc Gonagal, que le gagnant offre à sa maison une demi-journée d'accès libre au terrain de quidich, balais de l'école compris!

M : "Le corps et l'esprit", c'est pertinent...  


M : Potter, on va avoir un jour de plus pour s'entrainer...  
L'année prochaine, on va rafler la coupe!

 

  
R : Tu participeras Hermione ? Harry ?  
He : Je ne pense pas... J'avais prévu de passer un peu de temps tranquille, au bord du lac...  
Ha : Bien, heu... Je ne joue vraiment pas bien... Peut être que je viendrais regarder...  


M : Te sens pas obligé de venir Potter,  
je suis sur que Weasley se ferait avoir par un simple coup du berger...  
Bon... Sur ce, exercices! Messieurs...  
C&G : Près!  


*Malefoy et Crabbe et Goyle quittent la salle*

* * *

Ron : Harry, tu ne semble pas dans ton assiette...  


Ha : Mal dormi... Un drôle de rêve...  
He : Je n'ai pas bien dormi non plus...  
Mais Harry ça doit être pire... tu t'es levé au moins une heure après nous...  


R : En même temps, c'est pas grave, tu as tout le temps de te reposer pendant ces vacances.  
Et si tu veux, je peux t'initier aux échecs si tu t'ennuies...

  
  
Ha : En fait, je connais bien le jeu.  
Même oncle Vernon y joue de temps en temps avec des amis.  
C'est juste que je ne suis pas très bon à ce jeu...

R : Vu comment tu as décris ton oncle, tu n'a pas du faire de nombreuses parties...  
C'est la pratique qui permet de s'améliorer!

Ha : Je vais plutôt faire comme Hermione et me promener dans le parc...

  
  
R : Comme tu veux, Harry, je serais heureux de jouer avec toi, si tu le souhaite.  
Hermione, si tu veux t'exercer, cette offre s'adresse a toi aussi.

He : Merci, Ron.  
Si tu veux, on pourra faire une partie dans la soirée.

  
R : ça me va.  
Bon, je prends mon petit déjeuner.  
Et, si vous me cherchez, je serais au club des collectionneurs de cartes, jusqu'au tournoi.

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner, Hermione s'est éclipsée vers le lac et Ron vers le club.  
Chacun d'eux semble trouver son calme de façon différente.  
Mais, finalement, ils semblent s'entendre bien.

 

Et si il ne faisait aucune avance à Hermione ?  
Finirait elle par se mettre en couple avec Ron ?  
Harry ressentait un peu de jalousie... Mais en avait il le droit ?  


Il se décida d'aller lui aussi vers les rives du lac.

 

 

He : Rebonjour Harry,  
je me doutais que tu viendrais.

He : Ton cauchemar me concerne n'est ce pas ?  
Tu évitais mon regard ce matin.

  
  
Ha : C'est différent de mon rêve en début d'année.  
C'est plutôt que je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec mon comportement dans ce songe...  
Comment dire...

He : Tu t'est montré désagréable envers moi et tu regrette tes actes dans ton cauchemar...  
C'est ça ?  


Ha : Oui, en un sens.

He : Les songes ne rendent pas les gens coupables, Harry.  
Ils nous aident à mettre de l'ordre dans nos idées.  
C'est d'ailleurs ce rangement de nos idées qui crée les rêves.

 

  
Ha : Comment dire...  
Je ne sais plus trop comment me comporter sans que...  
sans que notre amitié dévie...  
Vers une relation que tu ne veux peut être pas...

He : Harry!  
Tu te laisse trop convaincre par la sociologie de comptoir!

Ha : ?'_?

  
  
He : L'amitié n'est pas réservée aux personnes de même genre.  
Un garçon/Une fille quelle différence vis à vis du partage d'intérêt.

He : Un jeune homme et une jeune femme ne sont pas nécessairement en couple  
si ils se trouvent apprécier d'être ensemble.

  
  
Ha : Et si cette amitié te fais croire à des sentiments que tu n'as pas ?  
Comment pourrions nous conserver cette amitié ?

He : A quel point était il perturbant ce cauchemar ?  
Pour que tu doutes que je sois pleinement consciente de ce que je ressent ?

  


Ha : Je...  
Je m'introduisais dans ton dortoir...  
Et je tentais de te séduire...

He : Avec la cape d'invisibilité ?

Ha : oui...

He : Le ferais tu dans la réalité?

Ha : Je ne pense pas.  
Mais j'ai peur d'en être capable si...

He : Trahirais tu tes principes du jour au lendemain ?  
Ha : Non, je ne pense pas.  
He : Alors si tu perds la raison, je m'en rendrais compte et te la rendrais...  
Avec une demi-douzaine de claques s'il le faut!  


  
Ha : Je ne sais pas si c'est rassurant! :)  
He : Tu as souris ! Donc, ça va mieux ! :)  


Ha : En même temps, Drago semblait--  
He : Il a drogué ta boisson!  
Ha : Pardon ?!

  
He : On va aller voir Mme Pomfresh, je t'expliquerais tout là bas!

* * *

*Ils se rendent à l'infirmerie*  


Pom : En effet, il y a des traces de croc de griffon...  
He : L'analyse magique est donc bien positive...

Pom : Je vais demander au professeur Rogue d'envisager des sanctions plus lourdes...

  
  
Ha : Attendez, quel est l'effet du croc de griffon, déjà ?  
Est ce que ça veut dire... que Drago s'en est déjà servi ?

He : Oui... C'était en début d'année :

* * *

 

> On avait décidé de travailler à la bibliothèque.  
>  Et le jour d'avant le cours de potion,  
>  j'ai du quitter notre séance parce que je ne me sentais pas bien...
> 
>   
>  Je me suis rendue à l'infirmerie  
>  et Mmme Pomfresh a fait l'analyse magique de mon sang.
> 
> Je ne me sentais pas bien parce que ma conscience me paraissait trop légère...  
>  bien que mes muscles étaient crispés....  
>  Et que je me sentais flapie en te regardant, Harry...
> 
>   
>  C'était vraiment trop intense pour être normal...
> 
> ...

  
He : Et c'était les effets du "croc de griffon"

Pom : C'est une décoction à base de divers extraits de griffon : plume, poil et émail...  
qui reste détectable plusieurs heures après ingestion.

  
  
He : Oui, il semblerait que Malefoy avait utilisé une genre de bague d'interversion,  
sur son verre et le mien, afin de me faire boire la décoction lors du déjeuner...  
Et les effets se sont déclarés quelques heures plus tard.

  
  
Ha : Pourquoi Malefoy pouvait être soupçonné ?  
He : Parce que cette décoction est préparée seulement par des sorciers de haut niveau.  
Et que se la procurer requiert une sacrée somme d'argent,  
agrémentée d'une caution de prestige ou de mise en jeu d'honneur.

Pom : L'achat de ce produit est surveillé et les sorciers qui le produisent,  
le vendent de telle sorte qu'il ne soit actif que pour une durée restreinte.  
A part Lucius Malefoy, il n'y avait pas grand monde respectant tous ces critères...

  
  
Ha : Donc, Malefoy était très probablement le coupable.  
Mais, pourquoi vendre un tel produit?

  
Pom : Pour les couples qui manquent d'affection l'un pour l'autre pour diverses raisons.  
Ce produit leur fait oublier leurs soucis et restreint leurs inhibition.

* * *

He : Harry, ça va mieux ?

Ha : Je pense. En tout cas, le songe n'est plus omniprésent.

  
  
He : Malefoy a vraiment une façon tordue de "rendre service" aux gens!  
Ha : Oui, Le quidditch... Maintenant cette potion d'attraction...  
Et peut être d'autres chose que l'on ne sait pas...

  
  
He : Tu regrette d'être à Serpentard ?  
Ha : Non... Je crois pas.  
Mais je regrette de ne pas pouvoir faire de Malefoy un type correct.

 

 

Pom : Bien, je vois que tu vas mieux.  
Ha : Oui, merci Mme Pomfresh.

  
  
  
Rogue passe la porte de l'infirmerie !  


Rogue : Je viens de discuter avec Monsieur le directeur.  
Et il est d'accord. Nous allons Imposer des bracelets d'analyse à Monsieur Malefoy.

Ha : Des bracelets d'analyse ?  
He : Des bracelets qui enregistrent les substances manipulées par leurs porteur.  


Rogue : C'est exact.  
Au moindre signe d'une nouvelle tentative de ce type, ce sera l'exclusion... définitive!

 

Rogue : Ces utilisations de potions corruptrices sont tout simplement ignobles.  
Je pense que le ménage lui sera encore imposé pour le trimestre à venir.

 

Pom : Merci de votre diligence, Severus.  
Rogue : Au contraire, j'aurais du être plus sévère dès le début.

...

 

Rogue : Bien, vous devriez tout de même aller prendre l'air.  
Cela vous aidera à éliminer les résidus de la potion.

* * *

De retour près du lac, Harry et Hermione sont assis, en silence.

 

Ha : Au fait, comment ça marche si deux élèves sont en couple à Poudlard ?  
He : Ce n'est pas interdit. Toutefois, cela n'accorde aucun droit.  
...  
He : Donc, pas de proximité inappropriée en public.  
Et pas d'exubérance non plus.

  
  
Ha : En gros, on se comporte comme deux amis sauf que les sentiments sont avoués.  
He : Ouaip!

...  


Hermione pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry...

  
He : Le principe du règlement n'est pas si mal.  
Il permet de construire des lien solides.  


Hermione : Et ça évite aux élèves de se perdre dans des relations sans avenir.

 

  
Ha : Je suis sûr qu'il y en a qui ne respectent pas le règlement...  
He : Bien sûr! C'est toujours le cas.  
Mais le règlement est là pour guider vers les bons choix.  
Alors, autant le respecter.  


  
Ha : En effet!  
Du coup, on se passera des séances de travail dans la maison de l'autre...

He : C'est mieux, oui!

* * *

Ron : Hey, les gars! Devinez ce qui s'est passé.

...  
Ron : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Harry est déprimé ?  
Enfin, je comprend... Il y a de quoi.

  
Hermione se rend compte que sa main est encore sur l'épaule d'Harry.  
Progressivement, elle libère l'épaule d'Harry et croise les bras.

 

  
He : Donc, tu as gagné le tournoi et Drago a été exclu de celui ci ?

Ron : Presque... Drago n'a pas été exclu du tournoi. Et il a gagné...  
Mais il n'a pas le droit de s’entraîner quand même.  


He : C'est une punition bien légère...

  
Ron : Oui, enfin, il a aussi écopé de plusieurs semaines de ménage ingrat avec Rusard...  
Et, avec les bracelets, là... Et bien, il sera renvoyé à la moindre tentative de recommencer.

He : En effet, c'est déjà mieux.

 

 

Ron : Ouais... enfin c'est très vache de faire avaler une potion de dés-inhibition!  
En plus, la rumeur court que c'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait...

Ha : Il aurait du être puni dès la première fois!  


Ron : Oui, d'accord avec toi!  
Je pense que il n'ont pas pu, parce que Malefoy père... enfin voilà...  
Mais, cette fois, c'était trop! Et bam, punition exemplaire!  
Mais, je pense que Rogue a incorporé la punition pour la première fois,  
dans celle pour cette fois ci.  
Pour une fois, j'aime bien Rogue!

 

  
Ha : ... Merci, Ron...

  
Ron tapote l'épaule d'Harry.

Ron : Pas de problème. On est tout les trois amis.  
Alors, si tu as des difficultés avec la vie courante des sorciers...  
Demande moi! Ce sera un plaisir de t'aider.  


He : C'est vrai que je ne suis pas autant familière avec le quotidien des sorciers...

Ron : Oui. Mais, moi... Je ne suis pas aussi bon que toi en cours.

 

  
Ha : Merci à vous deux...  
Malefoy a été un peu loin cette fois.  
Mais vous avez été là.

He : On sera toujours là.  
Malefoy va devoir apprendre à respecter les autres.  


Ron : Ouais. Et ça semble bien parti dès maintenant.

* * *

Harry passe quelque minute à regarder l'horizon, les yeux dans le vague.  
Pendant ce temps, ses deux amis le confortent simplement par leur présence,  
chacun posant une main chaleureuse sur l'une de ses épaules.

 

  
Ha : Alors, c'est nous qui avons le terrain, au final ?

  
Ron : Oh! ... Pas vraiment. Mais c'est pas loin.  
Comme à part Malefoy, il n'y avait que des griffondor dans la ronde finale...  
Les serpentards ont dit que "c'est anormal de bénéficier d'une personne sournoise".  
Alors il laissent les griffondors s'entrainer comme ils veulent en même temps qu'eux.

  
  
He : C'est aussi sournois... Cela leur permet d'analyser nos tactiques!  
Ron : J'y ai pensé aussi... Mais ce serait idiot de refuser.

 

  
Ha : Vous n'avez qu'à leur présenter de fausses techniques secrètes!  
Et, pour le reste... vous entrainer vis à vis des bases.

He : Notre Harry est de retour d'être désabusé!  
Ron : Oui... Et on va t'aider à te perfectionner aussi !

 

  
He : Tiens, avec tout ça, tu avais laissé Zigzag à l'infirmerie !

Hermione dépose délicatement Zigzag dans la paume d'Harry.  
Harry sourit à Zigzag qui gigote dans sa main.

 

  
Harry : Merci pour tout, Hermione!  
Et merci à toi, Ron, d'être aussi à mes cotés.


	5. L'éclosion Dragonique

Les serpentards avaient compris que Griffondor ne leur montreraient pas leurs stratégies.   
En plus, il devaient faire attention de ne pas montrer les leurs...

Tout ceci n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée après tout...

  
Mais nos trois amis, eux, s'en fichaient!  
Hermionne s’entraînait à observer le jeu des deux équipes et les mouvements d'Harry.   
Ron, quant à lui, initiait Harry à faire attention aux cognards...  
Avec l'aide de Neville Londubat à la batte!

  
Malefoy se contentait de nettoyer les vestiaires et l'équipement.  
Il avait le droit de regarder mais le professeur Mc Gonnagall l'avait à l'œil.

Malefoy : Alors qu'est ce que j'ai manipulé aujourd'hui ?  
"poussière", "terre", "sueur" et "débris de bois"... Youhou!

Mc Gonnagal : Pas de protestations ! Continuez votre punition !

Crabbe : Excusez moi... Où est ce que l'on vide la poussière ?

McGona. : Laissez les dans les sacs. Hagrid les récupère en fin de journée.

Goyle : D'accord, alors je vais chercher d'autres sacs.

* * *

Ron : Et en plus, c'était eux qui extorquaient les goûters...  
He : Enfin, ce n'est pas étonnant.   
Et avec Malefoy puni... Les victimes ont eu le courage de parler.   
"Nos exercices"... Nos mauvaises actions, oui !

  
Ron : Sur ta gauche Harry !

Harry esquive le cognard.

Ron : Bien visé Neville !  
Nev : Merci... Mais je visait pas exactement là...

He : Pas d'importance, il faut surprendre Harry !

  
Ron : OK, donc, c'est compris, Harry ?  
Ha : Oui ! yeux concentrés sur le vif d'or, oreilles à l’affût des cognards !

He : N'oublie pas de voler erratiquement.   
Bouger permet de mieux voir le vif d'or,   
mais aussi d'être une cible moins facile des cognards !

Ha : Zigzag ! J'tai eu !

 

Cet entrainement bonus était vraiment distrayant et agréable.  
C'était une bonne façon de terminer ces vacances de Noël   
et de se préparer à reprendre les cours.

Comme cet entrainement avait été programmé la veille de la reprise des cours,   
la plupart des élèves étaient déjà revenu à l'école.  
De ce fait, les griffondors et les serpentards pouvaient se retrouver,   
autour de cet entrainement de quidditch.  
Ils purent aussi apprécier le spectacle d'un Malefoy justement puni pour ses actions...

 

L'entrainement terminé, Neville était retourné, comme la majorité des élèves,   
vers le château et leurs salles communes et chambres respectives.

Ron, Hermione et Harry, quant à eux, se rendaient à la cabane de Hagrid,   
comme il avaient pris l'habitude de le faire chaque week-end.

* * *

"Flipendo"  
Harry : Encore des guêpes géantes...   
Laissez nous tranquilles à la fin!  
Quoi que... On s'y habitue à la longue...

Ron : Pourquoi tu lances toujours Flipendo ?  
Harry : D'abord, il est peu fatigant à lancer.  
Ensuite, comme Hermione me l'a dit :

> Flipendo niveau tria est le meilleur sort pour explorer les jardins !  
> Vois-tu, c'est le seul sort de combat basique qui peut cibler plusieurs ennemis.  
> Donc, avec ce sort, plus besoin de repousser les créatures belliqueuses une à une !

R : C'était donc, encore, sur un conseil d'Hermione.   
Ha : Oui, mais, c'est moi qui cherchais un tel sort.   
He : Personnellement, j'utiliserais bien Petrificus Totalus,   
si il n'était pas si contraignant à lancer.  
Donc, en compromis, on s'est dit que Flipendo tria était pertinent.

R : C'est fou que vous ayez étudié même pour ça.  
He : Oh, ça va, on y a passé 2 heures grand maximum...

* * *

Repoussant quelques autres créatures belliqueuses, dans des nuages de poussière magique,   
nos sorciers était arrivé à destination : la cabane d'Hagrid étant juste après le portail.

Depuis un peu avant les vacances de Noël, Hagrid était bizarre...   
L'esprit un peu ailleurs, évasif sur ce qu'il faisait...  
En un mot comme en cent, Hagrid cachait quelque chose !

 

Après avoir frappé à la porte, Harry, Hermione et Ron entrent dans la cabane.  
Hagrid, lui, reste près de la cheminé, le dos tourné vers le feu...

Harry : Bonjour, Hagrid ! Encore merci pour la flute.  
He : Avez vous mal au dos, Hagrid ?   
R : Oui, il fait aussi de plus en plus chaud, ici...  
R. Hagrid : Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne trouve pas...

 

R : Oh! Arrêtez un peu! Vous nous cachez quelque chose depuis des semaines!  
R. H. : ... D'accord, je vais tout vous dire...

  
Hagrid va vers nos trois élèves dévoilant alors le foyer de la cheminée.  
Une petite créature s'y trouve...

R : Est ce que c'est... Un dragon ?  
R. H. : ...Oui, il s'appelle Norbert. Il a éclot ce matin.

 

Ha : Alors, c'est lui que tu nous cachais depuis le début!  
Mais, pourquoi ? Un dragon pourrait vivre à Poudlard, non ?  
R : C'est interdit d'élever des dragons. En tout cas, sans autorisation formelle.  
He : Oui, il me semble avoir lu qu'il y avait une loi en ce sens.  
R : ... C'est exact.   
En tout cas, l'important c'est que Hagrid ne pourra pas le cacher pour toujours.

* * *

Ha : Est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas, tout simplement, libérer Norbert dans la forêt interdite ?  
R : Il serait découvert...  
He : oui, la forêt est surveillée, par d'autres personnes que Hagrid.  
Donc, on découvrirait le pot aux roses, sur le long terme.

  
R. H. : J'en prendrais soin. Même si je dois partir pour ça.  
Ha : Partir ? Dumbledore ne te virera pas, parce que tu as fait éclore un œuf de dragon...  
R. H. : Dumbledore ne pourra pas m'aider à nouveau.  
Ha : "à nouveau" ?   
R. H. : ...Ne... Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi...

 

Ha : Un moment! Si élever un dragon est interdit...  
Hagrid, comment as tu pu obtenir un œuf de dragon ?  
He : Très juste! En effet, comment ?

 

Après un moment de silence, Hagrid se décide à répondre :  
R. H. : Un voyageur me l'a donné.  
R : Comme ça ? Sans raison ? C'est bizarre.

  
R. H. : En fait... Nous avons longtemps parlé ensemble.  
Je l'ai croisé sur le chemin de traverse, alors que j'achetais... Du vermifuge ?   
Il aimait aussi les animaux.   
Alors on a parlé de comment élever certains animaux.  
Que c'était difficile de les calmer...  
Puis il m'a confié l'œuf, après qu'on ai longtemps parlé de Toufu.

  
He : Toufu ?   
R. H. : Oui, c'est un chien, et, justement,   
même s'il parait dangereux, il se calme lorsqu'il entend de la musique.

R : Attendez, Hagrid, vous avez un autre chien que Crocdur ?  
R. H. : Oui, mais Toufu est un peu grand pour vivre dans ma cabane.  
En plus, en ce moment, il garde... Enfin, c'est sans importance!

* * *

* * *

He : Donc, vous avez sympathisé en parlant de votre gros chien Toufu.  
Et le voyageur vous a donné un œuf, juste parce que vous élevez bien les animaux ?  
R. H. : Il a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé lors d'un voyage.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas en prendre soin correctement.

R. H. : Je... Je ne pouvait pas laisser Norbert mourir dans son œuf!  
Mais, j'avoue, je n'ai pas pensé à la suite...

 

Ha : A quelle vitesse grandit un dragon ?  
Je veux dire, combien de temps avant que l'on ne puisse plus cacher Norbert ?  
R. H. : Je pense qu'il peut rester ici 3 semaines, encore...  
Il faut juste lui apporter à manger, suffisamment.

  
R : Hum... Si on lui apporte à manger, au bout d'un certains temps, ça va se voir...  
He : Peut on le confier à un éleveur de dragon confirmé ?  
Ha : Ce serait bien... Mais comment en trouver un et lui confier Norbert ?

...

Ron : Mais oui!  
Mon frère, celui que mes parent ont été voir pendant les vacances...  
Il pourrait prendre soin de Norbert!  
Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il recueille des dragons nés isolés.

  
Ha : Edwige peut lui porter le message.  
He : Et, entre temps, on ferra en sorte qu'il ne manque pas de nourriture!

...

  
Ha : Au fait... Qu'est ce que ça mange un dragon ?


	6. A l'orée de l'interdit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les cours avaient repris. Et, naturellement...  
> Malefoy avait découvert qu'un dragon avait éclot dans la cabane d'Hagrid.
> 
> Mais, il faut dire que Harry avait peut être, un tantinet, manqué de discrétion...  
> Ce qui fait que Malefoy, suspicieux, avait suivi ce dernier lors d'une pause déjeuner.
> 
> Oui, s'éclipser de la grande salle, regarder tout autour de soi et se hâter vers les jardins,  
> ce n'est pas le comportement d'un sorcier qui n'a rien à cacher...
> 
> Quel raison Harry pouvait il avoir à faire ça ?  
> En tout cas, Malefoy connaissait une raison qui pousserait Harry à tout lui avouer...

 

Le soir, avant de dormir, Malefoy avait questionné Harry :  
M : Potter... Que cachent tes excursion du midi dans les jardins ?  
Ha : Quelles excursions ? *regarde intensément son livre : "Introduction à Lumos"*

  
M : Potter... Ne fais pas l'imbécile...  
Si je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, comment puis-je t'aider ?  
Ha : M'aider ? De la même manière qu'avant ?  
M : Oh, ça va... Ok, ça a cafouillé un peu, pour toi et Granger... Mais ça arrive...

...  
Ha : Je ne veux pas de ton aide sournoise!  
M : Préfère tu que je te dénonce honnêtement ? *sourire narquois et tête penchée*

  
Ha : Chantage... Huh...  
M : c'est un bien grand mot...  
Ha : ... Ok... Mais, si tu promet de ne pas dénoncer qui que ce soit.  
M : Bien entendu! :) Puisque cela gâcherait notre profond respect mutuel. :)  
Ha : Arrêtes avec le ton mielleux!

M : Ok, redevenons sérieux, Potter.  
Et dis moi ce qui se trame, maintenant!

* * *

  
Ha : D'accord, voilà :  
Hagrid a fait éclore un œuf de dragon qu'on lui a donné.

M : Quelqu'un à donné... un oeuf de Dragon... à Hagrid...  
Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait il ça ?

Ha : Oui, il y a quelque chose de louche la dessous...  
Mais, là n'est pas l'important, pour l'instant.

 

Ha : On a contacté un proche de Ron qui peut prendre soin du dragon.  
Il devrait récupérer Norbert dans quelques jours.

M : "Norbert"... C'est le dragon ?  
Ha : Oui... C'est son nom.  
M : D'accord... Vas y continues.

* * *

Ha : En gros, le seul truc à faire, en attendant, c'est de nourrir Norbert.  
Et, pour ça, on capture quelques poulets, à tour de rôle.  
...D'où ma sortie dans les jardins, à la pause déjeuner.  
Voilà, voilà...

M : Ok, c'est... compréhensible...

 

  
M : ... Sais-tu que, si on n'avait pas été collègues,  
je t'aurais dénoncé, sans hésiter, pour te descendre en flèche ?  
Ha : J'avais plus ou moins pensé que ce serait le cas...

  
Sur ce Crabe et Goyle entrent dans la chambre  
et c'est le signal pour tous les quatre qu'il est l'heure de dormir.

* * *

* * *

 

Le samedi suivant était le jour J.  
Le soir, ils allaient transporter Norbert, dans une caisse, en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

 

Il faudrait au moins deux personnes pour transporter le dragon.  
Ron aurait du mal à s'éclipser du dortoir sans être repéré...  
Ce serait plus facile pour Hermione qui vit isolée de ses camarade de chambre.

Hermione : Pour une fois, c'est utile!

  
Le plan était, avec la cape d'invisibilité :

Hermione : Voilà, tout simplement, je descends dans les cachots et j'attends que tu sortes!

* * *

Harry et Hermione étaient seuls, à l'étage de la bibliothèque.  
Le plan était clair, il suffisait de bien se souvenir de l'heure du rendez-vous.  
Mais, troublé, Harry était moitié couché sur la table, sa tête dans ses main.

  
Ha : Cela m'embête, Malefoy est au courant... Et il s'est proposé d'aider...  
Ce serait le plus sur, si j'avais confiance en lui...  
Mais je n'ai, vraiment, plus assez confiance en lui pour un truc de cette importance.

  
He : Oui, je suis d'accord, c'est évident.  
Mais bon, oui, c'est difficile de lui faire confiance, maintenant!  
Mais, mon avis est aussi partagé que le tien...  
Est ce que l'on s'en tient au plan initial ou l'on tente avec Malefoy ? ...

 

Harry, le visage toujours dans ses mains, s'interroge encore.

Mais, finalement...  
Harry se lève et sort la cape d'invisibilité d'une poche intérieure de sa robe.  
Ha : Tiens, Hermione.  
He : Merci, je te la rendrais dès demain.  
Ha : Oh, ce n'est pas grave si je ne l'ai pas pendant quelques jours...  
He : ... Et pourtant, tu la garde toujours sur toi...

  
Ils échangent un sourire entendu.

* * *

C'est la panique, mais pas trop, mais un peu...  
Malefoy se dit que la première chose à faire est de se calmer !

...Voilà, c'est fait...

 

Voilà Potter qui descend les escaliers...  
Malefoy marche rapidement à la rencontre de Potter.

M : Potter!  
*murmure* Il faut que tu prêtes la cape à Granger... Ou même à Weasley!  
Le plus vite possible!  
Ha : *à voix basse* Oui, finalement... je l'ai déjà donnée à Hermione.  
On s'en tient au plan initial pour Norbert.

M : Ok, tout va bien, alors...  
Ton manque de confiance en moi fait un peu mal...  
Mais ça nous sauve la mise, alors je vais laisser couler...

 

Ha : *Inquiet* Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
M : En nettoyant le Hall ce matin, les bracelets ont détecté des traces de sang de licorne!  
Ha : Hein !?

M : Ouais, quelqu'un a peut être attaqué une licorne.  
Je ne pouvais pas cacher quelque chose comme ça...  
Mais, on va me soupçonner quand même...

Ha : En même temps...  
M : Oui, moque toi... Mais ils vont fouiller notre chambre.  
Ha : Et il ne doivent pas trouver la cape...  
Mais, bon, c'est réglé maintenant.

 

* * *

Severus Rogue : Ah! Messieurs Malefoy et Potter...  
Vous êtes ensemble, bien, ça ira plus vite de cette façon...  
M : Potter est aussi convoqué ?  
S. R. : Ne faites pas l'innocent Monsieur Malefoy.  
Maintenant, vous deux, suivez moi dans mon bureau !

  
Et, pendant qu'ils marchent en direction du bureau de Rogue,  
Harry se dit que confier la cape à Hermione était bien le meilleur choix.  
...  
En même temps, comment aurait il pu en être autrement ?

 

* * *

* * *

Dans le bureau de Rogue, l'ambiance est tendue.  
Rogue regarde les deux élèves de façon extrêmement sévère.  
(Et sévère, pour Rogue, c'est du style "Si j'avais un fouet vous en tâteriez!".)

  
S.R. : Vous faites beaucoup parler de vous en ce moment, messieurs...  
*Harry et Malefoy se regardent un peu décontenancés*

  
S. R. : Bien, Monsieur Potter, savez vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?  
Ha : Malefoy m'a expliqué, à l'instant, pour les traces de sang-  
S. R. : Mais il n'y a pas que ça...  
Auriez vous quelque chose à avouer, Monsieur Potter ?  
Vous n'aurez pas d'autre occasion d'obtenir ma clémence pour votre confession!

...  
Ha : Je ne pense pas que Malefoy ai attaqué une licorne, Monsieur.

* * *

S. R. : Bien, bien...  
Combien de points rapporte un poulet, Monsieur Potter ?  
Ha : ... de points ?  
S. R. : N'est ce pas ça ? Un petit concours personnel de chasse, entre vous deux ?

Ha : Pardon ? Vous voulez dire... Que Malefoy aurait...  
Non... Ce n'est pas du tout le cas !

 

S. R. : Alors, est ce votre idée, Monsieur Potter ?  
Aimez vous attaquer des créatures sans défenses ?  
Ha : Pas sans défense, non. Mais-  
M : Potter...  
S. R. : C'est intéressant, continuez Monsieur Potter.  
Ha : -il faut bien que je me défende contre les créatures belliqueuses du jardin!

* * *

S. R. : Belliqueuses, hum ?  
Les poulets prendraient ils votre tête pour une grosse graine ?  
On vous a vu attaquer, juste sous les fenêtres du château  
et sans raison apparente, des poulets, à coup de Flipendo...

Ha : ... Vu attaquer ?!  
... Je n'ai croisé que "LeClub" pourtant... Et, il ne semble pas d'un naturel délateur...

M : Potter, Potter...

  
S. R. sourit d'un air narquois...

  
Ha : ... Oups! Mais, c'est que... Hagrid avait besoin de poulets!  
S.R. : Et pourquoi donc en aurait il besoin ?

Ha : En effet... Pourquoi donc ?

* * *

  
S. R. : Si je demande à Rubeus, il confirmera surement vos dires...  
Mais, même si ce n'est pas Monsieur Malefoy qui a attaqué une licorne...  
Je reste convaincu que Monsieur Malefoy vous a conçu un défi personnel...  
Impliquant quelques chasses aux poulets...

[...]

S. R. : Toutefois, c'est dommage... tout ceci ne me permet pas de vous punir...  
Mais...

S. R. : Je peux vous offrir une opportunité unique :  
Accompagner Rubeus dans la forêt interdite et l'aider à retrouver la licorne blessée.

S. R. : Bien sûr, un refus de votre part indiquerait votre peur...  
que la licorne vous reconnaisse comme ses agresseurs.  
Et j'assimilerais ceci à un aveu... Qui signerait votre expulsion...

  
Malefoy : Je comprends...  
S. R. : A la bonne heure...

 

S. R. : Bien, Messieurs Malefoy et Potter... Vous vous acquitterez de cette tache ce soir,  
le temps que notre garde chasse prépare cette expédition dans la forêt interdite.

S. R. : Ceci devrait renforcer votre empathie pour les créatures magiques...  
Et, Rubeus pourra aussi vous remercier pour les poulets, à cette occasion...  
Si vous avez réellement dit la vérité, bien sur...

  
S. R. : Bien... Vous pouvez disposer, pour l'instant...

* * *

Toutefois, juste avant de quitter la pièce...

Malefoy : Professeur...  
Vous devriez prendre au sérieux la thèse d'un agresseur aux sombres desseins!  
Si le motif est-  
S. R. : Vous êtes bien impertinent Monsieur Malefoy...  
Mais, ne vous y trompez pas. Je prends très au sérieux cette hypothèse!  
J'ai même déjà d'autres suspects que vous deux...

 

Ha : Professeur... Alors, vous...

S. R. : Comme je l'ai dit, vous devez apprendre à respecter les créatures sauvages.  
Sur ce point, cette tache est une bonne chose.

S. R. : Mais, aussi, nous ne serons pas trop de 4 pour secourir cette licorne blessée.

  
Ha : Quatre ?

Rogue : Bien entendu! Qui croyez vous, préparera les potions nécessaires ?

  
S. R. : Bien. Sur ce... Cet échange n'a que trop duré!  
Messieurs, je vous donne rendez vous ce soir, à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

* * *

* * *

Ainsi, le soir, à l'orée de la forêt interdite,  
on pu voir la réunion improbable du club des cinq... Pardon, quatre, sorciers.

Rogue : Voici donc notre organisation :

> Je reste dans la cabane d'Hagrid et j'y prépare les dernières potions  
>  et tout ce qui est nécessaire au soin de la licorne.
> 
> Pendant ce temps, vous accompagnez Rubeus pour l'aider dans ses recherches.
> 
> Rubeus sait quoi faire si il y a un problème.

Rubeus : Bien, allons y Harry!   
Monsieur Malefoy, ne prenez pas d'initiatives inutiles.

M : D'accord... Je vous suis...

  
Et ainsi, 8 paires de pas se firent entendre,  
traduisant la détermination qui les anime, de sauver la licorne en danger.


	7. Le club des 5 et la licorne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagrid marchait en tête, suivi par les élèves sorciers, quelques mètres derrière.  
> Hagrid les emmenaient vers une zone de la forêt où les licornes et les centaures résident.

Hagrid : Surtout, ne vous éloignez pas de moi.  
Il y a des zones beaucoup plus dangereuses dans cette forêt...  
Il y a des araignées qui vous digèreraient sans hésiter...  
Et d'autres créatures plus dangereuses encore.

Malefoy : Si vous essayez de nous faire peur...  
Hagrid : Non, je suis très sérieux! Ne vous éloignez pas.

* * *

La longue marche continue et, pour tromper leur ennui, Malefoy et Harry discutent...

Ha : Vraiment, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
M : Parce que aucun de vous deux n'aurait fait le premier pas, sinon!

Ha : On fait ce qu'on veut! Si on reste simples amis, ça nous regarde!

M : Potter... Pourquoi crois-tu que Hermione est restée pour les vacances ?  
Ha : Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle ?  
M : Pas du tout! Elle pouvait très bien rentrer chez elle!

  
M : Elle est restée pour passer plus de temps avec toi!  
Ha : Ou alors, pour veiller sur moi... Vu ce que t'avais déjà fait!

  
M : T'as rien compris, Potter...  
Moi aussi, j'aurais pu rentrer chez moi pour les vacances.  
C'est seulement lorsque j'ai su qu'elle restait que j'en ai fait autant!

  
Ha : Hein ?! Mais, alors...  
M : Ouais, j'ai voulu vous aider un peu...  
...  
Ok, ça a un peu dérapé... Mais, sans ça, on ne sauverait pas la licorne!

  
Ha : Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu...  
M : Pense ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche au fond...  
Et puis, après cette excursion en forêt...  
Tu as rendez vous avec ta douce Hermione...  
Seuls... Serrés sous la cape d'invisibilité!

...  
Ha : Que... Qu'est ce que tu imagine ?!

  
Harry est tout de même gêné lorsqu'il imagine la scène...  
Et Malefoy ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée d'avoir secoué l'esprit de Harry...

Mais, un "hmpf" réprobateur résonne dans l'air...  
Est ce que la forêt désapprouverait le comportement de Malefoy ?

Un frisson parcours le dos de Malefoy...  
Une créature doit être à l’affût de leurs moindres actions...

 

Hagrid se rend compte que ses élèves dissipés ont pris du retard sur lui...  
Hagrid : Harry, n'écoute pas Monsieur Malefoy!  
Je vous l'ai dit... Ne vous éloignez pas trop de moi!  
Et, si vous n'avancez pas, vous êtes des proies faciles...

M : Oui, Monsieur! Allez, Harry... Bougeons de là!

  
Ainsi, Harry et Malefoy pressent le pas,  
surtout depuis qu'ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils entendaient des bruits de pas...  
Qui n'étaient pas les leurs et qui semblaient les suivre...

* * *

Se hâtant derrière Hagrid, Harry rencontra quelques centaures... En contemplation...  
Leurs têtes levées vers le ciel, ils ne semblent pas vouloir les aider dans leurs recherches.

Hagrid décida donc d'aller directement vers une clairière, appréciée des licornes.

  
Quelques foulées motivées par les bruits environnants,  
Malefoy devança Harry et Hagrid et fut le premier à atteindre la clairière.

Mais, là, il se figea net!

  


La licorne était là. Mais une ombre inquiétante s'approchait d'elle...

**"Flipendo!"**

Harry n'avait pas hésité et s'attaquait déjà à l'ombre inquiétante.

"Potter... Morgane... Quel manque de prudence... Comment peut il ?"  
Malefoy pensait... "Oh! Et puis, zut!"

  
**"Verdimillous!"**

  
  
Bien que les Flipendos de Harry égratignaient à peine l'ombre...  
Elle semblait tout de même mal à l'aise en sa présence...  
Et ne pouvait pas parer, en aucune manière, ses Verdimillous!

  
Harry semblait chancelant, mais l'ombre ne pourrait pas résister...  
Surtout qu'un autre couple de sorts venait de la frapper!

  
En effet, Hagrid était là et prêt à user de magie, apparemment.

D'ailleurs, n'avait il pas interdiction d'user de magie ?  
Bof, quoi qu'il en soit... Le garde chase serait bien utile pour mettre à terre l'ombre!

 

Mais... Non!... Elle se carapate!

* * *

* * *

Harry se sentait vraiment mollasson.  
Mais, l'ombre qui attaquait la licorne était partie...

Malefoy : On peut achever l'ombre!  
Hagrid : Non, elle sera trop dure à retrouver...  
Et cela voudrait dire laisser la licorne là, sans soin!

Harry : La licorne! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Hagrid : Oui, Harry! Elle respire encore. Mais elle perd beaucoup de sang...  
Vous tous, aidez moi, on va la transporter jusqu'à ma cabane!

 

Ainsi, nos trois sorciers transportèrent la licorne jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt.

Bien sûr, Hagrid fournissait le plus gros de l'effort, mais ils n'étaient pas trop de 3,  
pour être sûr que la licorne reste à l'horizontale, sur son flanc,  
afin d'éviter qu'elle ne perde trop de sang.

* * *

Hermione : Ouf! c'était pas évident... Mais c'est un bon échauffement pour Norbert!  
Harry : Oui, d'accord avec toi, Hermione! ... Hermione!?

Malefoy : Depuis quand est tu là ?!

La voix joyeuse de Hermione, sous la cape, lui répond, non sans moquerie :  
"Mais, depuis que vous êtes entrés dans la forêt, pourquoi ? :)"

Malefoy : ... Bien sûr... A chaque fois... Je suis le dindon de la farce...

  
Hermione : Oui, si je suis restée, c'était pour passer plus de temps avec toi, Harry!  
Mais, Malefoy, cela ne veut pas dire que je veux être plus proche d'Harry!

Harry : Ouais, je me disais aussi, ç'aurait été déplacé...  
Hermione : Exactement!

* * *

Hermione avait expliquée à Harry :  
La caisse contenant Norbert était cachée près des serres.  
(Hagrid l'avait aidée à la mettre là.)

Elle l'attendrait là bas, sous la cape.  
Puis, ils iraient jusqu'en haut de la tour d'astronomie, comme prévu.

Il fallait juste que Harry puisse se libérer de la punition assez tôt.

  
Malefoy : Hum...


	8. La poésie de la nuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione attendait Harry, à coté des serres,  
> assise sur la caisse où était confiné Norbert,  
> la cape dissimulant la caisse et la sorcière.
> 
> Dans la cabane d'Hagrid, pendant ce temps,  
> Harry, lui, commence à ressentir l'épuisement,  
> engendré par l'ombre et son récent affrontement.
> 
> Ainsi, Drago doit bien agir pour que tout se passe parfaitement!  
> Mais, honnêtement, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?  
> Après tout, manipuler les gens est son principal talent!

 

Dans la cabane d'Hagrid, Rogue avait tout préparé pour soigner la licorne.

Il avait même préparé une "potion d'harmonie mentale".  
Ce Neville... Finalement, Il était peut être plus doué qu'on ne le croyait!

  
Rogue : Bien! A l'intérieur, elle sera à l'abri de son assaillant.  
Et... Je ne pense pas qu'il s'y essaiera à nouveau...

 

Malefoy se doutait qu'ils y passeraient la nuit s'il le fallait.  
Tant que Rogue ne serait pas, complètement sûr, qu'il n'avait pas attaqué la licorne...

Oui... Il ne soupçonnait aucunement Harry...  
Même les poulets, Rogue devait penser que le garde-chasse en avait vraiment besoin.  
Au pire, il pense que ce Hagrid cache une créature affamée...  
Ce qui n'était _vraiment_ pas loin de la vérité!

 

Et, pour que tout ça s'arrange, il fallait donc que Potter et Granger réussissent!  
...  
Bien sûr, Il avait déjà trouvé une stratégie à adopter.  
Mais il fallait que Harry joue le jeu. Et, là était toute la difficulté!

* * *

Rogue : Bien! Apportez moi la potion coagulante.  
Harry : ... Oui... C'est laquelle déjà ?

Drago : C'est la verte, juste devant toi!  
Harry : Ha, oui!... Merci!

 

Malefoy nota mentalement :  
"Potter est _vraiment_ à l'ouest... Il n'a même pas besoin de faire semblant!"  
C'était là, le point de départ de toute sa stratégie.  
Argumenter que Potter était extrêmement fatigué.  
Et, vu que la fatigue l'avait réellement gagné...

* * *

  
Rogue : Et vous, Monsieur Malefoy, ne restez donc pas planté là!  
Venez donc nous aider à panser la licorne...  
A moins que vous ayez quelque chose à vous reprocher...

  
Malefoy le savait : Rogue voulait vérifier si il était l'agresseur ou non,  
en laissant la licorne l'observer et témoigner de la vérité...

Malefoy : Professeur, est ce bien utile ?  
Nous avons vu cette ombre...  
Il est évident que ni moi, ni Potter, n'avons attaqué cette créature!  
Hagrid : C'est vrai Professeur Rogue...

 

Harry et Malefoy étaient probablement innocents...  
Quoi que, seul Harry s'était approché, d'un pas titubant, vers la licorne...

* * *

Malefoy : Professeur...  
Nous sommes tous les deux exténués d'avoir fait face à cette ombre...  
Voyez vous à quel point Potter semble las ?  
Peut être serait-il plus sage que nous allions nous reposer dans notre chambre ?

  
Rogue : Hum... Vous avez raison... Monsieur Harry Potter semble à bout de forces...  
Mais ce n'est pas votre cas, Monsieur Malefoy!  
Je vais donc prendre en compte votre requête... Partiellement!

Rogue : Monsieur Potter, allez donc vous reposer.  
Harry : Oui... Merci... Je... ça ira...  
Malefoy : Je peux l'accompagner si vous voulez.

Rogue : Non, Monsieur Potter semble encore capable d'aller jusqu'à sa maison.  
Monsieur Malefoy, vous resterez ici, tant que la licorne ne sera pas hors de danger.  
Et tant qu'elle ne nous aura pas présenté les circonstances de son agression.

 

Rogue : Monsieur Potter ?

Un Harry, le regard dans le vague lui répond : "Oui ? Quelle potion ?"

Rogue : ... Vous pouvez disposer.  
Harry : Oh... Vous voulez dire "Aller me coucher" !?

Rogue : Oui... C'est cela.  
...  
Pourrez vous allez jusqu'aux donjons seul ?

  
Harry : Merci, ça ira, Professeur.  
Bonne nuit à vous.

  
Ainsi, pendant que Harry trouve son chemin vers la sortie, Malefoy pense :  
"OUAIS! Rogue a mordu à l'hameçon!  
Maintenant, c'est bon pour le dragon du garde-chasse!  
Vu que ces deux idiots seront au rendez vous, pour extrader la bête!  
Ils me remercieront, plus tard, pour tout ça..."

Rogue : Monsieur Malefoy... Venez ici...  
Si vous vous entêtez à restez figé là, une punition supplémentaire vous attend!

* * *

* * *

Hermione attend, patiemment, à coté des serres,  
toujours assise sur la caisse de Norbert,  
la cape d'invisibilité les couvrant entièrement, elle et la caisse.

"Harry, enfin!", pense-t-elle... Quoique...  
Il la regarde, les yeux dans le vague,  
essayant, sans succès, de repérer où elle se trouve.  
Pourtant, elle est là, juste devant lui...  
C'est une sensation vraiment singulière...

  
"Harry! Heyhoh! Je suis là!"  
Hermione agite aussi sa main, même si cela ne sert à rien...

Harry a repéré sa voix et tente de distinguer la présence de son amie.  
Elle lui tapote donc l'épaule, afin d'être sûre qu'il comprenne où elle se trouve...

"Hermione! Désolé... Je suis un peu à l'ouest, depuis tout à l'heure..."

 

Pendant que Harry finit sa phrase, Hermione jette, finalement,  
un pan de la cape par dessus lui, de telle sorte qu'ils soient,  
tous les deux, tout aussi invisibles, assis sur la caisse.

* * *

Harry : Oui, c'est vrai... La cape est amplement assez grande pour nous deux et Norbert!

Hermione : Évidement... Avais-tu oublié l'envergure de ta propre cape ?  
Ha : Je sais pas, je dors debout... ou presque... depuis qu'on a vu l'ombre...

  
He : Hum... C'est vrai que t'étais bizarre...  
C'est pour ça que l'on t'a libéré de ta punition ?  
Ha : Oui... Malefoy a baragouiné un truc sur ça... et Rogue m'a libéré.

He : Malefoy...

 

Hermione : Bien! Tu as repris ton souffle ? Tu es près ?  
Harry : Oui! Allons y!

  
Sur ce, ils soulèvent la caisse et la tiennent, au dessus de leurs têtes,  
la cape couvrant la caisse et descendant jusqu'à leurs pieds.  
Bien entendu, ils sont loin d'être "serrés" l'un contre l'autre,  
étant données la taille de la caisse de Norbert et l'envergure de la cape...

 

Et ainsi, Harry laisse Hermione ouvrir la marche,  
afin de lui laisser le choix de la cadence à suivre.  
Et puis, étant donnée sa fatigue, c'est plus prudent...

Et, c'est ainsi que notre couple de sorciers se met en marche, en harmonie,  
vers le château et vers leurs rendez vous, tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

* * *

Hermione : Harry, On devrait emprunter quelques raccourcis. On irait plus vite!  
Harry : D'accord... Mais ils sont peut être fermés, aujourd'hui ?

He : Harry...  
Ce serait un sacré jeu du sort si ils étaient fermés, justement, aujourd'hui,  
le jour où on en a le plus besoin...

Ha : Je ne sais pas, c'est juste qu'avec toutes les coïncidences d'aujourd'hui...  
He : De toute façon, ça ne nous rallonge pas vraiment de vérifier.

  
Et, finalement, les raccourcis de Poudlard n'étaient pas fermés cette nuit là!  
En même temps, il y a une limite au nombre de coïncidences possible...  
Au delà, on se croirait vivre dans un mauvais roman de gare!

* * *

Et ainsi, après avoir escaladé plusieurs escaliers dérobés,  
il finirent par atteindre le sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

  
Ha : Ouf... On peut enfin enlever cette cape!  
Un peu d'air frai, ça fait du bien!  
He : Est ce que ça va aller, Harry ?  
Tu n'est pas trop fatigué ?

Ha : Oui, ça va aller... Merci, Hermione.  
...  
Être proche de cette ombre...  
C'était exténuant, en fait... J'avais mal à la cicatrice...  
...  
Peut être que c'était un pantin de Voldemort ?

He : Oui, peut être ? C'est une hypothèse cohérente!  
Mais... Alors Voldemort pourrait créer et manipuler des ombres ?  
Enfin... Pourquoi pas, après tout...

 

Tout les deux se rendent compte que s'interroger,  
sur les événements qui viennent de se passer,  
n'est, à l'instant, pas vraiment opportun et ne les avancera gère...  
C'est une de ces discussion qu'il vaut mieux remettre au lendemain.  
Autant ne pas se perdre en conjectures, puisque, de toutes manières,  
la licorne apportera les réponses significatives, au petit matin.

* * *

  
Harry et Hermione décident donc, plutôt, de s'atteler à l'ouverture de la caisse.

Norbert semble vraiment heureux de respirer l'air frai de la nuit,  
après avoir passé tant de temps, enfermé entre ces planches de bois.

  
Harry et Hermione prennent eux aussi une pause, après tous ces événement de la nuit, même si :

Hermione : La nuit n'est pas encore finie...  
Harry : Oui... du coup, heureusement que la caisse était légère!

Hermione : Oh, ça, c'est normal, j'ai lancé un _phlogisticus_ sur la caisse.  
C'est un sort dérivé de _wingardium leviosa_ , pour des objets lourds.  
Au lieu de les faire léviter directement, ça les rend plus faciles à soulever.

Harry : C'est vrai que t'es vraiment douée avec _wingardium leviosa_...  
J'ai un peu de mal avec ce sort et aussi avec _velomotor wibly_ ou _petrificus totalus_...

Hermione : Il faut que tu t'améliore dans le retrait du flux magique.  
C'est un peu moins naturel que l'injection du flux magique, mais tu peux y arriver, Harry!

 

Harry se sent frôler les bras des Morphée...  
Il n'entend qu'a moitié les explication d'Hermione...  
Et les éleveurs de dragons ne sont toujours pas arrivés.

Heureusement qu'ils sont tout deux assis, en tailleur, à coté de Norbert,  
parce que, s'il était encore debout, le sommeil aurait fait tomber Harry sur le sol!

* * *

* * *

L'air frai maintient donc Harry à moitié réveillé...  
En tout cas, au moins assez pour entendre Hermione s'exclamer :  
"Harry! Les voilà!"

  
Ils font signe à Norbert de rejoindre les dragonniers.

Puis ils font leurs adieux à Norbert,  
pendant que Le frère de Ron leur signe un "au revoir" de la main,  
avant de guider tout le groupe de dragons loin de Poudlard.

 

Harry : Voilà, c'est fini...  
Il ne nous reste plus qu'à retourner dans nos salles communes.

Puis, alors que Harry s'apprête à redescendre les escaliers de la tour, Hermione lui crie :  
"Harry, tu oublies de porter la cape d'invisibilité!"

  
Harry se rend compte des conséquences d'un tel oubli :  
Son erreur idiote les ferait repérer, comme des cruches...  
Après avoir, pourtant, tout réussi, haut la main!

  
"Harry... Je crois que tu est vraiment trop fatigué."  
Harry acquiesce.

  
Hermione : Bien, voilà ce qu'on va faire, alors : 

> Au lieu de retourner, la première, à Griffondor,  
>  pendant que tu garde la cape pour aller à Serpentard,  
>  je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la porte de ta salle commune,  
>  puis je garderais la cape pour remonter au dernier étage.

Harry acquiesce à nouveau.  
Il peut faire confiance à Hermione pour prendre les meilleures décisions,  
lorsqu'il n'en est pas capable, lui même...

  
Ainsi, Hermione rejoint Harry et étend à nouveau la cape au dessus d'eux deux.  
Hermione hésite à guider Harry en le tenant par la main,  
mais il ne semble pas nécessaire de faire ainsi,  
puisque Harry semble assez réveillé pour lui emboiter le pas.

* * *

Rejoindre les donjon ne fut, finalement, pas si long.  
En effet, lorsque l'on sait qu'un toboggan caché y mène, depuis le cinquième étage...  
_(Le 4ème étage, si l'on prend en compte le Rez de Chaussée... Oui, c'est un grand débat...)_  
On a alors à peine le temps de dire "glissade",  
que l'on est déjà à quelques mètres de la porte de la salle commune des serpentard.

Ce qui nous amène à l'usuelle scène du "au revoir", sur le pas de la porte,  
ce grand classique qui termine les histoires de romance, après un rendez vous agréable.

  
Hermione : Bien, je pense que tu pourra trouver ton chemin jusqu'à ta chambre...  
Harry : Oui! Merci. Toi, reste sur tes gardes en remontant.  
Parfois, il y a des crabes de feu qui rodent dans les couloir.

Hermione : Hum... Harry ? Comment sais-tu ça ?  
Harry : C'est Drago qui me l'a dit...  
Ses ancêtres en on croisé quelques un, pendant certaines "escapades nocturnes"...

Hermione : D'accord...  
Mais, avec la cape d'invisibilité, et en passant par les escaliers secrets,  
je devrais pouvoir les éviter et atteindre mon dortoir, sans problème.  
...  
En tout cas, merci Harry.  
...Tu devrais aller dormir au plus vite.  
Donc, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Harry.

Harry : Merci, toi de même 'mione.


	9. Le jour d'après

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La seule chose dont Harry se rappelle clairement,   
> c'est d'avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Hermione.  
> Ensuite, Harry a rejoint sa chambre et son lit un peu au radar...
> 
> "geyser" puis, passer porte, à gauche seconde porte à passer...  
> Ensuite, marcher la même distance que d'habitude et passer troisième et dernière porte...  
> Enfin, en dessous les draps... Agréable... Sommeil... Dodo...

C'était un beau dimanche de printemps.   
Harry fut réveillé par la "lueur du jour",   
cette douce lumière magique qui empli les chambres,   
proportionnellement à la luminosité dans les parcs du château.

Harry s'attendait à être seul dans la chambre, vu l'heure.  
Mais, Crabbe était encore là. Attendait-il qu'Harry se réveille pour sortir ?

  
"Bonjour, Harry, ça va ?"  
Le ton simple et usuel de Crabbe...

Harry se rend compte qu'il est encore habillé de ses robes de Sorciers...  
Il a du s'endormir sans se changer.

"Drago, il a dit que t'étais fatigué, hier.  
\--Ah, oui, bien... Je crois que ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant!  
\--C'est bien, alors."

Malefoy aurait-il demandé à Crabbe de le surveiller ?   
C'est ce qui semblerait...

  
Harry : Goyle et Malefoy... ils sont déjà levé, hein ?  
Crabbe : Oui, ils sont dans la cabane. Tu sais, la maison du genre de géant.  
...Malefoy a pensé que ce serait mieux si je restais avec toi.

  
Malefoy aurait laissé Crabbe avec lui... Pour le surveiller ? Le protéger ?  
Hum... Il devait avoir trouvé quelque chose... La licorne devait...

Ha : On sait maintenant qui a attaqué la licorne ?  
C : ... Ya des chances que c'est Quirrell.  
...  
Ha : Quirrell ?! Oh... Possible, oui...  
C : Ils t'expliqueront mieux que moi.

  
Crabbe ne semblait pas dépassé par les événements... Mais un peu mal à l'aise quand même.  
"Drago a pensé que ce serait plus sûr que quelqu'un te protège, en fait."

  
Évidement... Quirell pourrait toujours tenter quelque chose s'il se savait démasqué...  
"Bon, bien... Je suis déjà habillé en fait...  
\--Ouais, t'as du dormir comme ça, Harry.  
...Tu veux qu'on aille à la cabane tout de suite ?  
\--Oui, je peux toujours prendre mon petit déjeuner plus tard."

* * *

* * *

La cabane d'Hagrid était bondée :  
Une licorne convalescente allongée sur son flanc, avec, à ses cotés, un Neville compatissant,   
de même qu'un Drago fatigué assis sur le sol, la tête contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil...

Et, contemplant tout cela, assis autour de la table, on pouvait reconnaître :   
Le maître de maison, Rubeus Hagrid, servant à chacun une soupe de légumes,   
un consciencieux Severus Rogue finissant l'inventaire de ses potions,   
un discret Gregory Goyle, présent dans cette demeure parce que Drago Malefoy y est,   
et une studieuse Hermione Granger, relisant encore une fois son précis sur les licornes,   
à coté du simple Ron Weasley.

  
Tout ce beau monde semblait finalement attendre ce moment,   
où la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler un Harry Potter requinqué,   
flanqué de Crabbe à ses cotés, chargé de le protéger.

* * *

Malefoy : Potter... Enfin tu t'amènes...  
Harry : Malefoy ? ... Tu as dormi ?  
Malefoy : Pas vraiment, Potter...

  
Sur ce, Neville expliqua que le professeur Rogue avait averti le directeur,   
au sujet de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente.  
Et que, donc, comme Poudlard est rempli de curieux et de curieuses...  
Tout le monde ou presque est au courant pour la licorne.

"Mais, alors, pourquoi vous êtes là, vous ?"  
Harry aurait du se douter que Crabbe dirait ça...

Neville : En fait, on croyais que Harry avait passé une nuit blanche ici.  
Et, comme on s'inquiétait... Bien, on est venu pour le voir.  
Hermione : Sauf que Harry était trop fatigué et que, donc,   
il était finalement retourné se coucher...  
On a trouvé que... lui, là... et les deux professeurs.

Malefoy : ... Miss Granger... Je vous entends encore...  
Et le garde chasse n'est pas un professeur...   
Hermione : Oh, ce n'est pas bien différent d'être chargé des jardins...  
Malefoy : ... Pinailleuse... Mais pas capable de reconnaître une de ses erreurs...

* * *

Le professeur Rogue décide qu'il est temps de parler de choses sérieuses!  
Malefoy : Ouais... Peu de doutes... Quirrell est à la solde de Vous-savez-qui...  
Il a attaqué la licorne pour son compte, surement... FIN!

Rogue : ... Monsieur Malefoy...   
Malefoy : Quoi ? Qu'on en finisse... Que j'aille enfin dormir...

Rogue : Selon les pensées de cette licorne,   
le signalement de "l'Ombre" correspond à celui du professeur Quirrell.  
Je vais donc garder un œil encore plus attentif sur lui.  
Et, je vous conseille de rester sur vos gardes aussi, Monsieur Potter.

Harry se contente d'acquiescer à la suggestion du professeur.

Rogue : Bien, nous en reparlerons plus tard.  
Monsieur Malefoy et Monsieur Potter, rendez vous dans mon bureau,   
après que vous ayez pris votre petit déjeuner.

Sur ce, le professeur Rogue quitte la cabane en direction du Château,   
après avoir rangées toutes ses potions dans son Kit à potions, grande taille.

* * *

* * *

Malefoy : Et, voilà... La communauté de la licorne...  
Ensuite, on va discuter avec Rogue de comment surveiller Quirrell...  
Et de la marche à suivre si il tente quelque chose...  
Et, là, maintenant, vous vous apprêtez tous à demander à Harry "t'es sûr que ça va ?".  
...Juste avant de commencer à vous interroger sur ce que Quirrell cherche réellement...

Ron : C'est dingue, mais je crois qu'il a raison, pour une fois...  
Hermione : Se bonifierait-il avec le manque de sommeil ?

Malefoy : Haha... C'est ça...  
Profitez en, tant que j'ai pas l'énergie de vous botter les fesses!


	10. ♪ Juste une mise au point ♪

Drago avait trouvé la force de se trainer jusqu'à la table.  
En temps normal il n'aurait pas accepté de manger quelque chose préparé par Hagrid.  
Mais, là il était vraiment fatigué et la soupe était très énergétique!  
Alors, autant ne pas faire la fine bouche et avaler chaque assiette que Hagrid luit sert.

Pendant ce temps, tout ce qu'il avait annoncé se réalisait...

  
Mais, au fond, tout ce qui s'était passé jusque là était prévisible :

> Crabbe et Goyle étaient venu aux nouvelles, vu que seul Harry était rentré.  
>  Puis, il avait demandé à Crabbe d'aller veiller sur Harry,  
>  non sans les avoir mis au courant des événements et du danger de Quirrell.
> 
> Et, puis, les trois zozos de Griffondor était venu, évidement.  
>  Pour une fois que c'était à ses dépends, ils étaient dans le camp de Rogue, ces vaches.  
>  Ils le regardaient être fatigué d'avoir passé la nuit à soigner la licorne...
> 
> Rogue et son "Votre punition ne finira que lorsque Monsieur Potter nous aura rejoint."  
>  Et ces fouines qui lui souriaient de façon mesquine...

  
Neville : Oui, je me suis mis d'accord avec Ron. Je vous aiderais du mieux que je peux.

Harry : Dommage... Si on avait su ça à l'avance....  
C'est Ron et Hermione qui se seraient occupés de Norbert.

Ron : C'est un peu de ma faute, en fait, j'avais pas osé demander son aide, avant.  
Neville : En fait, Ron s'inquiétait beaucoup pour vous.  
Cela se voyait... comme le nez au milieu de la figure...  
C'est pour ça que l'on en est arrivé à discuter...

Hermione : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ron. On s'en est bien sorti, c'est l'important.  
Et, avec plus d'aide, ce sera plus simple de contrer Quirrell.

* * *

* * *

Malefoy : Notre petite cheftaine Granger va maintenant ouvrir la discussion avec :  
"Mais, le Professeur Quirrell... Que convoite-t-il vraiment ?  
Pour quelle raison pourrait-il donc être au service de Voldemort ?"

  
Hermione : !!! T'es plus fatigué, toi ?!  
Malefoy : Cela me fait mal de le dire, mais la soupe de Hirsute, elle est vivifiante!  
Je devrais pouvoir être frai pendant quelques heures.  
_*Hagrid sourit*_

  
Hermione : Bon, finalement... Autant le dire, _sans détour_ :  
"Vous voyez, le professeur Quirrell, peut être est il forcé d'obéir à Voldemort ?"  
Malefoy : Voilà, soit franche et dis directement ça...

_Hermione jette un de ses regards exaspérés à Malefoy..._

  
Harry : En effet... C'est possible... Il serait comme une marionnette ?  
Malefoy : Si c'est pas par choix, c'est plutôt de l'ordre du chantage, je dirais.  
Ron : Monsieur s'y connait...  
Malefoy : Cela ne m'atteint même pas, Weasley.

 

Goyle : ...Attendez... Alors, la vie du professeur serait à la merci de Vous-savez-qui ?  
Malefoy : Exactement mon hypothèse! Merci, Gregory.  
Goyle : De rien, Drago.

Harry : Mais... Alors, on devrait... _tuer_ Quirrell pour l'arrêter ?  
Malefoy : Peut être, Potter... Mais, c'est lui ou nous. Alors, rien de mal à ça.

Ron : Non... Ce n'est pas juste...  
Hermione : Oui, il doit y avoir une autre solution.  
Mais, en tout cas, nous devons l'empêcher de réaliser ses plans.

  
  
Neville : Peut être que son plan, c'était, tout simplement,  
d'utiliser la licorne pour ressusciter... _Voldemort_ ?  
Hermione : Non, les licornes ne peuvent pas servir à "redonner la vie".  
Elle peuvent "prolonger une vie", mais, si ce n'est pas par choix de la licorne...  
C'est une vie étrange, une "demi-vie" que l'on gagne...

 

_Un silence de malaise règne dans la cabane d'Hagrid._

Harry : Hagrid, est ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose...  
Quelque chose qui pourrait intéresser Voldemort à Poudlard ?  
Hagrid : ... Hum... Je ne sais pas, peut être que Dumbledore pourrait répondre ?  
Mais, même lui il ne pourrait peut être pas te dire...

Harry : ... D'accord... Merci quand même Hagrid!

  
Malefoy : Ouais... Bon, en tout cas, moi,  
j'aimerais bien qu'on aille voir Rogue avant que l'énergie de cette soupe ne suffise plus!  
Alors, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais, Harry, tu viens avec moi à son bureau!

Harry : Ok, Malefoy... Je viens, je viens...

* * *

* * *

Harry et Malefoy se sont rendu, en silence, au bureau du responsable de leur maison.

Les deux sorciers se sont seulement échangé quelques regards de reconnaissance.  
Harry pour les efforts fournis par Drago et Drago pour la motivation développée par Harry.

* * *

Dans le bureau de Rogue, l'ambiance est étrangement calme.

"Bien, cette punition aura été profitable à chacun de nous!"  


Malefoy : Professeur... Excusez moi, mais...  
Il y a-t-il quelque chose qui intéresserait... Vous-savez-qui... à Poudlard ?

Rogue : Qu'est ce qui vous ferait penser ça ?  
Malefoy : Potter s'est posé la question tout à l'heure.  
Je lui ai donc fait remarquer que vous seriez le mieux placé pour répondre.  


Rogue : Le mieux placé ? Oh, non... Loin de là...  
Seul Dumbledore est en droit de vous répondre.

Malefoy : C'est donc confirmé! Il recherche bien quelque chose à Poudlard!

Rogue : ... Oh... Cette nuit semble m'avoir affecté, finalement, moi aussi...

  
  
Harry : Désolé, professeur... Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Malefoy ? Une autre punition ?

Malefoy : Nous sommes en droit de savoir, après ce qu'il s'est passé!  


Rogue : ...En effet... Mais, vous devriez rester à l'écart!  
... Je me doute que vous aller tenter d'intervenir, mais...  
Vous serez punis si vous enfreignez le règlement dans ce but!  
...  
Je ferais tout pour tenir le professeur Quirrell sous surveillance et l'écarter de son but.  
Comptez là dessus.

  
Harry : Nous vous faisons confiance, professeur.  
Malefoy : Oui, en effet, mais...  
Harry : Oui, nous restons près à vous aider si vous en avez besoin.

  
Rogue : Hum... Je vais y réfléchir, mais, dans l'immédiat,  
la meilleure aide à m'apporter est de rester à l'écart de tout ça.

  
Harry et Malefoy montrent leur approbation d'un signe de tête.  
Rogue conclut alors leur entretien par  
"Bien, Messieurs Malefoy et Potter, vous pouvez disposer."

* * *

* * *

Ainsi, après cette entrevue avec Rogue, un peu étrange, il faut l'avouer...  
Alors que Malefoy se hâte vers sa maison et n'a qu'un repos bien mérité en tête,  
Harry, lui, se sent l'envie de s'aérer l'esprit.

Supposant que ses amis sont dans un état d'esprit similaire,  
Harry se dirige donc vers le lac, où ils ont pris l'habitude de lézarder ensemble.

* * *

 

Mais, arrivé sur la rive, il ne trouve que Ron, assis, regardant l'horizon.  


Harry : Salut, Ron ! Tu es tout seul ?  
Ron : Oh, Harry, c'est toi.  
Vas y assieds toi.

_Harry s'assoit et laisse lui aussi son regard se perdre dans l'horizon._

Harry : Hermione avait quelque chose en tête, c'est ça ?  
Ron : Tout juste! Elle est partie faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.  
...  
Elle a demandé à ce que "absolument personne" ne vienne la déranger.  
...  
Alors, voilà, on n'a plus qu'à rester là, à ne pas la déranger...

  
Harry : C'est encore un peu tendu entre vous deux...  
Ron : Oui, ça me dérange toujours un peu lorsqu'elle nous commande,  
sans qu'on puisse discuter...

Harry : Peut être que faire des recherches extensives la rend irritable ?  
Et du coup, elle veut nous épargner ça ?

Ron : Ce n'est pas inhabituel qu'elle se considère un peu supérieure...  
Je pense que ça t'affecte moins, parce que vous étudiez ensemble.  
Donc, vous êtes plus au diapason qu'elle et moi.  
Mais, bon, je te comprends : Etudier avec Hermione, c'est mieux que de trainer avec Malefoy.

 

Harry : Tu veux dire que tu te sens à l'écart ?  
Ron : Un peu, mais surtout, je regrette qu'on ne soit pas plus amis.  
...  
Si tu était à Griffondor, on passerait plus de temps ensemble,  
on serait plus proche et on pourrait échanger plus.

  
Harry : ...Tu sais... Si on était dans la même maison...  
Alors, on aurait peut être rejeté Hermione...  
Mais c'est aussi un peu moi... C'est plus difficile d'échanger avec toi.  
La magie c'est pas encore vraiment mon monde.

Ron : Raison de plus pour apprendre avec quelqu'un comme moi!  
Harry : Oui, tu as raison...

* * *

* * *

Après un moment, le regard dans le vague, Harry décide de briser le silence gêné qui règne.  


Harry : Alors, à quel point fait-on appel à la magie, dans la vie quotidienne ?  
Ron : Les sorciers, tu veux dire ?  
Ils utilisent la magie, là où les moldus utilisent des machines.  
Enfin, c'est ce que Papa m'a expliqué.

Harry : Ton papa ? Il fait quoi ?  
Je sais pas grand chose sur ta famille, en fait...

Ron : Bah, tu sait déjà que j'ai beaucoup de frères.  
J'ai une petite sœur: Ginny. Elle entrera à Poudlard l'année prochaine.  
Et, mes parents t'aiment bien je crois... D'où le pull pour Noël, en fait.  
...  
Enfin, en tout cas, Papa travaille au département des affaires moldues.  
Et... Il aime bien enchanter des objets non magiques!

 

Harry : Ta famille à l'air heureuse...  
Ron : Bah, on est pas riches, mais oui, on vit bien paisiblement.

Harry : En un sens, je t'envie... La famille qui m'attend... Enfin "m'attend"...  
Ron : Ouais...  
Ce qui serait bien, c'est que tu passe une part des vacances chez nous.  
Harry : En fait, oui, ce serait super!

Ron : Je peux essayer de voir avec mes parents pour ça.

  
Harry : si c'est possible ce serait un bon moyen pour qu'on se comprenne encore mieux.  
Ron : Il nous reste encore quelques mois d'écoles encore...

Harry : Oui, c'est vrai.  
Cela nous laisse encore du temps pour mieux nous connaitre.  
Je vais essayer de faire plus d'efforts,  
pour ne pas délaisser ton amitié au profit de celle d'Hermione.

Ron : Hermione aussi à des effort à faire pour ne pas être trop "cheftaine".

  
  
Harry : Oui, on a tous des efforts à fournir...  
Mais, en fait... On a encore plusieurs années pour bien se connaitre!  
...Si on résout le problème avec Quirrell, bien sûr...

  
Ron : ... Les recherches d'Hermione devraient nous aider à y voir plus clair.  
J'aime pas trop sa façon de faire. Mais... Faut avouer que ça marche, usuellement!

  
Harry : Ron, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'on la laisse commander...  
Ron : Ouais, c'est pas faux... En fait...  
Hermione commande, parce qu'elle sait, usuellement, quoi faire!  
Plus que nous... Peut être ?

* * *

Harry et Ron continuent de fixer l'horizon, en silence,  
en repensant, chacun, à la saine discussion, à batons rompus, qu'ils viennent d'avoir.

  
Soudain, Harry se surprend à pondérer l'idée que  
_"Hermione est la version bénéfique de Malefoy"_.

Bien que cette idée puisse paraître déconcertante,  
Harry réalise que cela veut aussi dire que _Malefoy n'est en rien maître des événements_ :  
Il existe des personnes aussi capables que lui.

  
En fait, à la réflexion, _lui même et Ron sont tout aussi capables de grandes choses_...

"Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on se fasse dépasser par les événements."  


Ron : ... T'as raison, Harry! On va vaincre voldemort, quelque soit son plan!  
Harry : Oui! Et on va le faire sans négliger les cours ou nous mêmes!

Ron : Hey! J'ai presque l'impression d'entendre Hermione, là!

_*Ils rient de bon cœur*_


	11. Drago Malefoy et la pierre des sages

Hum, quel doux rêve... Un peu étrange, mais agréable...  
Au cœur d'une forêt de genévriers, il trouvait un parchemin et une plume.  
Là, dans cette clairière, il pouvait écrire son vœux le plus cher.

Mornilles ? Réputation ? Pouvoir ? Il s'interrogeait, mais...  
Il écrivait "Bonheur", sans s'en rendre compte et la forêt passait de l'automne au printemps.

  
  
Ouvrant les yeux, Malefoy vit que c'était déjà le soir.  
Plus précisément, c'était l'heure habituelle de leur détente avant de s'endormir.

Crabe et Goyle relisent les cours des matières qui sont programmées demain...  
Pas sûr que ça les aide beaucoup à les assimiler, mais ça peut pas faire de mal!  
Et Potter, lui, était toujours en train de lire attentivement "Introduction à Lumos".

  
Oui, sa fatigue l'avait botté en touche toute la journée...  
Mais, maintenant qu'il avait récupéré un peu, il était temps de revenir dans la partie :  
"Alors, quelles nouvelles du front, Potter ?"  
  


* * *

"Malefoy..." pensait Harry....  
Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui répondre.  
Mais...   
La situation étant assez délicate, il était plus sage de ravaler son orgueil.  
"Bof, pas grand chose... J'ai discuté pas mal avec Ron,   
pendant que Hermione s'est isolée dans la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches."

  
Malefoy semble satisfait... Son sourire est étrange...  
"Qu'est ce qui t'fais rire, Malefoy ?!"

Après un court moment de silence, Malefoy sort son ton le plus narquois pour affirmer :  
"Encore une fois, Hermione aime perdre son temps en sales besognes..."

  
Harry : Sales besognes !? Et... En quoi perd elle son temps ?!   
C'est grâce à elle que l'on va comprendre ce que Voldemort cherche!  
Malefoy : Oh, non, elle va juste nous fournir les preuves irréfutables, dont on a besoin...  
Parce que tu vois, Potter, j'ai déjà compris ce que tu-sais-qui cherche!

Harry : Que... Quoi ?!  
  


* * *

Crabbe et Goyle prennent une pause dans leurs révisions pour écouter leurs camarades...  
  


Malefoy : Potter, tu as déjà la solution dans ta poche.  
Harry : Dans ma... Comment ça ?

Malefoy : Réfléchis un peu...   
Pourquoi un objet magique puissant serait il à Poudlard ?

***silence***

Crabbe : Heu... Parce que... C'est le directeur qui l'a ?  
Goyle : Oui... Je pense aussi que c'est parce que Dumbledore en a la responsabilité.

  
Malefoy : Oh, vous avez compris, c'est bien. Alors, c'est que vous vous souvenez ?  
Goyle : En effet, la carte de sorcier d'Harry!  
Crabbe : Oui, c'était Dumbledore!

 

Harry : Oh... C'est vrai... vous ne vous étiez pas gênés pour fouiller dans mes affaires...  
Malefoy : Ouais, mais bon...  
Il fallait bien qu'on sache ce qu'il y avait dans ton mystérieux colis de noël.  
...

Malefoy : Tu vas encore nous dire que c'était pas bien, tout ça...  
Mais, encore une fois, ça a de bonnes conséquences!

  
Harry : Cela ne justifie pas ce que vous avez fait! Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir tout ça!  
Malefoy : Oui...Enfin... Ce n'est pas le propos, pour l'instant...

Goyle : Oui, la carte, elle dit-  
Harry : *lisant la carte* '-Ami de Nicolas Flamel, inventeur de la pierre philosophale.'  
...  
La 'Pierre philosophale' ?  
Malefoy : Exact!

 

* * *

_Pendant quelques secondes, le silence règne à nouveau dans la chambre._

Comprenant que Harry ne sait pas ce qu'est la pierre, Malefoy explique :

> La pierre philosophale est un objet magique légendaire que des moldus auraient fabriqué.  
> Certaines légendes disent que ce serait l'amalgame des âmes de ces fous de moldus déterminés.
> 
> En tout les cas, cette pierre permet d'accéder à une forte réserve de magie.  
> Ce qui permettrait de réaliser des sorts et rituels magiques autrement trop exténuants.

Harry : Alors, avec cette pierre... Voldemort pourrait ressusciter!

Malefoy : Voilà pourquoi on doit l'empêcher de l'avoir...  
Si nécessaire, en s'en emparant avant lui...

  
  
Harry : Mais, on ne sait pas où elle est cachée, à Poudlard...

Malefoy : Potter... Est ce que tu as conscience de ce qui se passe dans ce château ?  
Ou bien, est ce que tu n'accorde ton attention qu'à la bibliothèque avec Hermione ?

Harry : Bien sûr que sais ce qui se passe ici! Et arrête tes insinuations avec Hermione!!!  
...

Harry : Oh! Le couloir condamné du troisième étage!   
...

Harry : Enfin, le deuxième étage, si l'on compte le rez de chaussée...  
Malefoy : On s'en fiche de ces partisans du rez de chaussée, Potter!  
  


Malefoy : Si ce couloir est condamné c'est que la pierre doit s'y trouver.  
Reste plus qu'a attendre demain...  
Avec les preuves réunies par Granger, Rogue ne pourra pas nous écarter...  
Puis, en contrant Quirrell, on... Oui, c'est un super plan...

Harry : Je me demande... Peut être que les profs peuvent gérer ça tout seuls ?  
Malefoy : Tu parles, Dumbledore est un vieux fou décrépis...  
Et Rogue ne réussira pas tout seul...  
Alors, autant en profiter pour que tu glanes un peu de reconnaissance!  
  


* * *

* * *

Rogue attendait, assis à la table de la salle commune des serpentards.

Après les cours trois élèves avaient accompagné Mlle Granger à la bibliothèque, afin que :

> Cette "élève studieuse, habituée de la bibliothèque" expose ses recherches à ses camarades,   
> tout en ayant à sa disposition toutes les coupures de presses et ouvrages nécessaires. 

Mme Pince lui avait alors fait un rapport sur le contenu de la discussion entre...   
"ses protégés" et les deux griffondors : Mlle Granger et le benjamin Weasley

Normalement, la bibliothécaire n'aurait pas écouté, une conversation entre élèves...  
Mais elle savait que les recherches de Mlle Granger la menaient vers la pierre philosophale.

 

Les deux serpentards ayant décidé de se rendre à la volière, à l'issue de la conversation,   
Mme Pince avait profité de ce laps de temps pour prévenir le Professeur Rogue.

  
Rogue attend donc que ses deux "protégés" (dixit Mme Pince) reviennent dans la salle commune.  
...Seraient-ils dénués de jugeote au point d'ignorer ses conseils, au péril de leurs vies ?

* * *

  
Harry est surpris en rentrant dans la salle commune.   
Malefoy, quant-à lui l'est beaucoup moins...

  
Harry : Professeur... Professeur Rogue ?

Rogue : Ah! Messieurs Potter et Malefoy.  
Ainsi, vous ignorez allègrement mes conseils...  
  


Harry ne sais pas quoi dire pour justifier leurs actions...  
Mais Malefoy répond, de son habituel ton narquois :  
"Mais...Vous ne nous avez jamais explicitement "conseillé" de rester à l'écart.  
Vous avez même dit que vous réfléchiriez à accepter notre aide."

  
Rogue : Monsieur Malefoy... Jouer avec les mots ne vous mènera qu'à votre perte!

* * *

  
Après un moment de silence, lié à la réponse cinglante et sévère de Rogue,   
le professeur ajoute, d'un ton plus paternel :  
"J'apprécierais grandement votre aide, mais cela comporte trop de risque pour chacun de nous."

Malefoy s'attendait à ça!  
Ou, du moins, c'est tout comme puisqu'il répond du tac-au-tac :  
"Vous savez bien, qu'en cas de force majeure, même si nous n'en revenons pas,   
personne ne pourra vous reprocher quoi que ce soit, pour avoir sollicité notre aide..."

Rogue : Ainsi, vous êtes réellement près à prendre ces risques...  
Bien sûr... Vous suggérez que j'invoque l'excuse d'avoir requis votre aide, en urgence.  
...  
Si vous êtes déterminés, alors j'accepte, Messieurs!  
  


* * *

Rogue : Toutefois... La justification de la "sollicitation d'aide en urgence"...  
Elle peut s'appliquer à vous deux ainsi qu'à Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle.  
Mais, elle ne peut aucunement s'appliquer aux élèves de griffondor!  
  


Malefoy : Bof...   
Ils auront "désobéi aux recommandations de sécurité de leur maison", tout simplement!

***silence***

Malefoy : Personne ne pourra nous reprocher d'avoir accédé à leur volonté de nous aider.  
Et... Là encore, tout blâme éventuel retombera sur eux et aucunement sur nous.  
  


Harry : Hey! ... On ne leur a jamais présenté les choses comme ça...  
Malefoy : Potter, je savait que tu dirais ça!  
Je suis sûr qu'il sont d'accord avec cette conséquence...  
A vrai dire, ils n'ont pas le choix si ils veulent nous aider dans cette entreprise!

  
...  
Malefoy : Et... On aura besoin de leurs capacités pour passer les épreuves...  
N'est ce pas professeur, il y a des épreuves à passer pour accéder à la pierre ?  
Rogue : ...Effectivement...

Malefoy : Hermione avait donc bien raison sur ce point...

 

* * *

* * *

Harry : ... Peut être qu'on devrait quand même faire confiance à Dumbledore ?  
Malefoy : Je ne crois pas. Même le professeur Rogue sait que ce vieil homme est trop confiant.

Pendant à peine quelques instant, le visage de Rogue montre de l'approbation.  
Et cela, Malefoy ne manque pas de le remarquer...  
Puis, Harry se rend compte que Malefoy et Rogue sont, en définitive, d'accord :  
Il vaut mieux ne pas compter sur Dumbledore pour stopper _activement_ Quirrell...

  
Harry : ... D'accord, alors... Mais, au moins...  
Ne devrions nous pas prévenir Dumbledore si Quirrell agit ?

Rogue : Bien sûr! L'un d'entre nous devra le faire!  
Sinon, notre initiative n’apparaîtrait pas légitime.

  
Malefoy : Oh... Pas de soucis pour ça !  
Potter s'est arrangé pour que sa chouette surveille Quirrell la nuit.  
Donc, même au cœur de la nuit, on pourra convoquer nos trois alliés de Griffondor.  
A ce moment là, il sera toujours possible de prévenir Dumbledore,   
tout en étant encore _sept_ pour stopper Quirrell :  
 _Nous tois, Crabbe, Goyle, Weasley et Granger._

Harry : ...

  
  
Rogue : Hum, vous semblez vraiment avoir tout planifié Monsieur Malefoy...  
Très bien, alors... Lorsqu'il sera temps d'agir, je ferais donc appel à vous tous.  
... Mais je dirigerais les opérations, est-ce bien clair ?

Harry : Bien sûr, professeur!  
Malefoy : ... Comme vous le souhaitez, professeur.

  
Rogue : Bien, bien... Allez donc vous reposer, maintenant.  
Et, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon système d'alarme est déjà installé.  
Donc... Si jamais le Professeur Quirrell prenait une initiative, même dès demain,  
je le saurais immédiatement et pourrais tous vous convoquer, en conséquence.

 

_Et c'est sur ce dernier échange que le professeur et ses élèves se séparent,_   
_sachant que tout est en place pour la confrontation nécessaire avec le professeur Quirrell,_   
_et, indirectement, la confrontation fatidique avec Voldemort._


	12. Noms d'oiseaux

Bon, Ron est resté au bord du lac.  
Lorsque Harry s'y rendra. Oui, c'est sûr, c'est là bas qu'il ira...  
Ron pourra lui dire que je veux être seule pour mes recherches.  
Et puis, ce sera l'occasion pour eux de discuter, sans s'occuper de moi.  
Oui... Ils ont bien besoin de ça, je crois.  
  


* * *

  
Après une journée presque complète de recherche, j'y suis arrivée!  
J'ai réunis tous les documents, fait tous les recoupements nécessaires...

Dumbledore garde la pierre philosophale, à Poudlard, pour Nicolas Flamel.  
Voldemort veut la pierre, pour se recréer un corps et s'assurer une longue vie.  
La pierre est protégée par une série d'épreuves à surmonter, créées par le corps enseignant.

  
Hermione étend ses bras, refoulant un bruyant bâillement, qui serait inapproprié,  
dans la bibliothèque, puisqu'il troublerait le calme qui y règne.  
Elle se contente donc de prendre une bonne inspiration, en silence, mais en s'autorisant,  
quand même, d'être avachie le dos contre la table, à moitié allongée sur le banc.

Elle dormirait bien dans la bibliothèque... Mais ce n'est pas autorisé.  
La bibliothèque va fermer. Et, avant ça, Hermione doit demander, à Mme Pince,  
de garder de coté, les documents dont elle aura besoin le lendemain soir.  
...  
Et oui, il lui faudra pouvoir produire toutes les preuves irréfutables,  
pour prouver qu'elle a pu résoudre, seule, l'énigme de ce que Quirrell cherche à Poudlard.  
Et puis, ça apprendra à cet imbécile de Malefoy, qu'elle n'est pas qu'une "cheftaine" idiote,  
puisqu'elle a pu réussir là où personne d'autre ne pourrait !  
_(On ne se fiche pas de sa tête !)_

  
C'est sur ces pensée, persistante, que Hermione s'endort, tôt, dans son lit douillet,  
après avoir tout préparé avec la bibliothécaire, pour son exposé aux autres, le lendemain. 

* * *

* * *

Malefoy : Oh! Mademoiselle se sentirait-elle supérieure, en plus d'être rancunière ?

  
Ce n'était pas possible...  
Il l'avait laissée faire tout son exposé sans rien dire...  
Elle avait peut être été un peu trop fière...  
Et Harry regardait Malefoy, comme si il se disait "il a prévu un truc, mais quoi ?"...  
Elle aurait du faire attention aux signes!

Et maintenant, c'était elle, le dindon de la farce...

  
Malefoy : Les livres c'est donc si bien... Oh oui, c'est jouissif...  
Passer une journée à tout préparer, pour se moquer des autres...  
Mais, quoi qu'il en soit... On a les preuves qu'il nous fallait pour Rogue.  
...  
Cela mérite un bon point, Miss Granger!

  
Hermione : Espèce de... Espèce de  **POURRITURE!**  
Malefoy : Voyons... Miss Granger... On ne crie pas dans la bibliothèque...

Harry & Ron : Malefoy! Laisse Hermione tranquille!  
Malefoy : ...Ok, Potter... Weasley...

  
Malefoy : Mais, reconnaissez que c'était une bonne méthode pour obtenir-  
Harry : La ferme!  
Malefoy : Bien... C'est bien, Potter. Ok, je ne dis plus rien.  
  


* * *

Un silence tendu règne, Malefoy étant regardé par trois paires d'yeux réprobateurs.

Tous savent qu'ils doivent dépasser ces querelles pour stopper Quirrell.  
...Et, indirectement, Voldemort!

  
Et, donc, comme il avait été convenu avant l'exposé,  
Harry allait demander, à Hedwige, de surveiller Quirrell, la nuit,  
et de prévenir les 3 griffondors, si jamais quelque chose se passait.

Malefoy avait amené le sujet dès le début...  
Il devait savoir comment les autres réagiraient à son comportement...

  
Harry en veut à Malefoy, de toujours vouloir rabaisser Hermione.  
Pourquoi fait il ça ?  
Est ce qu'elle serait trop fière ? Est ce par vengeance ? Est ce juste un jeu malsain ?  
Ou bien est ce encore une stratégie détournée pour le rapprocher d'Hermione ?

  
En tout cas, le groupe se sépare, essayant de calmer leur énervement envers Malefoy,  
pour le bien de leur objectif commun, de contrecarrez les plans de Quirrell et Voldemort. 

* * *

* * *

Sur le chemin vers la volière, Harry interroge Malefoy :  
"Pourquoi tu te comporte comme ça, avec Hermione ?  
C'est à cause de ce qu'elle a fait, lorsqu'on était punis pour la licorne ?"

Malefoy : Non, Potter.  
C'est parce que sa fierté est un danger, pour elle comme pour nous.

  
Harry : Oh, oui... Parce que toi, tu n'est pas fier...  
Malefoy : Tu progresse en sarcasme, Potter, c'est bien!  
Mais, je sais quand ravaler ma fierté, même si j'essaye d'éviter que ce soit nécessaire.

Harry : Mais, elle essaierait moins d'être fière, si t'avais pas fait, tout ce que t'as fait!  
Malefoy : Peut être... Mais, sans ça, qui sait si tu serait pas devenu son pantin servile...  
Harry : Pantin servile ? Je suis pas sûr que c'est ce qu'elle cherchait...

  
Malefoy : ...Qui sait, Potter...  
A la base, c'est une bêcheuse fière, qui cherche l'approbation.  
C'est pour ça qu'en faire ta partenaire m'a paru bénéfique.  
T'es trop une carpette, Potter! Et faut que tu progresse en magie.  
Donc, c'est tout bon pour toi! ...Plus qu'a attendrir un peu la bête...

  
Harry : ... Donc, tu manipule les gens pour en faire ce que tu veux. Et ça te gêne pas ?!  
Malefoy : Pas vraiment, ça fait partie de la vie.  
Tant que les gens changent en mieux, où est le problème ?  
Harry : Leur liberté, tu y pense ?!

Malefoy : Les gens restent libres. Si ils suivent une direction qu'on leur a donnée...  
Et bien, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment contre.  
 

* * *

Harry s'arrête de marcher un moment. Du coup, Drago en fait de même.

Drago : Hey, je comprends que ça ne te fasse pas plaisir, Harry.  
Harry : ...

Drago : Mais, les gens s'influencent les uns les autres. C'est normal.  
Sans tout ça, tu serait peut être encore cette taupe myope qui évite les autres.  
Et, si tu passait pas ce temps avec Hermione... Est ce que tu serait ce moyen-bon élève ?  
En tout cas, tu ne lierais pas, tous les soirs, ce livre sur Lumos...

  
Harry : Alors, c'est possible aussi que tu change, en mieux ?!  
...  
Drago : Hmpf! Cela dépend ce que tu entends par "mieux"!  
...  
Drago : Mais, je sais que je me suis adouci, un peu, depuis le début de l'année.  
C'est sûrement ton influence. C'est normal. Est ce positif ? J'en sais rien.  
En tout cas, ça ne me déplaît pas.  
  


* * *

Après un court instant de silence, Harry reprend sa marche vers la volière,  
passant en tête de leur cortège de deux personnes.  
Malefoy lui emboite donc le pas, satisfait que les inquiétude de Harry soit un peu calmée.  
La pire chose qui pourrait arriver, c'est que Potter commence à perdre pied...

  
Harry : Si on doit manipuler les gens pour obtenir le meilleur d'eux...  
Alors, attends toi à ce que je fasse tout pour que t'arrêtes de pourrir la vie de Hermione...  
Tout comme celle de n'importe qui, en fait!

Malefoy : J'en prends note.  
Mais, maintenant, c'est la pierre qui est philosophale, pas nous.  
Alors, Potter, assez parlé philosophie et de Granger...  
Pour l'instant faut qu'on s'occupe d'une autre chouette,  
avant de préparer les négociations, avec notre grand corbeau noir!

* * *

Harry n'aime pas trop la dernière remarque de Malefoy.  
Il tourne donc son visage désapprobateur vers Drago.  
Il lit alors, simultanément, de l'espièglerie et de la sympathie, dans les yeux de Drago.

Drago baisse la tête comme pour dire "désolé".  
Mais Harry sait que Malefoy ne s'arrêtera pas, tout de suite, de taquiner les gens.

  
C'est donc sur une note d'optimisme, teintée de pragmatisme, que Harry monte les escaliers,  
menant vers la volière, suivi par Drago quelques marches plus bas.  
...  
Harry se rend aussi compte que la cadence rapide de Malefoy, le pousse à monter plus vite...


	13. Diabolo menthe!

C'était bien ça le mot de passe pour accéder, non pas au bureau de Dumbledore,   
mais au labyrinthe qui protège le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

  
Neville avait gardé la cape d'invisibilité, après qu'elle ai permise leur escapade nocturne.  
Heureusement, d'ailleurs, parce qu'il n'était pas de taille,   
face à ces armures possédées, qui patrouillaient le labyrinthe de long en large!

C'est Hermione qui avait la charge de cette cape, qui avait été offerte à Harry, pour Noël.  
Et, grâce à elle, ils avait pu sortir de griffondor, après avoir été prévenus par Hedwige,   
qui avait toquée à leurs fenêtres pour les prévenir, eux qui ne dormaient que d'un œil.

  
Bien sûr, l'embêtant c'est qu'il faut bien calculer le moment où passer entre les armures,   
sous peine que ces chevaliers et autres fantassins ne fassent de la bouillie de lui.  
Cela ralentissait son avancée et le moment où le directeur serait prévenu du danger.  
Mais, Neville n'en doutait pas : Mieux vaut tard que jamais!  
Et, ainsi, il progressait, avec détermination et prudence, vers son objectif ultime,   
cette porte derrière laquelle le directeur Dumbledore reprendrait en main la situation.

* * *

Dumbledore était resté à son bureau, pour la nuit,    
comme chaque nuit, depuis qu'il avait eu vent de l'hypothèse que Quirrell était,   
selon toute vraisemblance, d'après Severus, un servant de Voldemort.

Le vieil homme ne pouvait pas, simplement, se débarrasser de Quirrell.  
Cela aurait semé la panique dans toute l'école, ouvrant la voie pour d'autres servants...

Mettre en place les épreuves de protection était le mieux à faire :  
Aucun homme, seul, ne pouvait passer les épreuves, couvrant trop de facultés requises.

  
Mais, le directeur se reposait quand même dans son bureau.  
Au cas où l'impensable arriverait.

Et, l'impensable arriva, ce soir là, en la personne de Neville Londubat.

* * *

Le jeune sorcier était visiblement essoufflé...  
 **"Quirrell est entré dans le couloir!"**  
Dumbledore espérait ne jamais entendre cette phrase fatidique.   
Mais, au fond de lui, il se doutait que cet espoir était vain.

Il se préparait donc à convoquer les professeurs, hors Quirrell.  
Mais, pendant ce temps...  
"Pendant que je finis mes préparatifs, pourriez vous me détailler la situation ?"

Neville résuma donc, au directeur, comment ils en étaient arrivé la  
et où en étaient ses amis qui lui avaient accordé leur confiance pour prévenir Dumbledore.

* * *

* * *

Bien sûr, parmi tous les "amis" de Neville, on comptait le cynique Drago Malefoy,   
qui, dès que Neville ne pouvait plus les entendre, déclara :  
"Bien sûr que c'est lui qui préviendrait le directeur,  
puisqu'il est le moins utile, pour les épreuves à venir!"

  
Malefoy ignora le regard noir que lui lança Rogue et les autres élèves,   
puis il ouvrit la marche vers la porte, qui les séparait de Touffu, des épreuves et de Vol-  
Hermione : Neville mérite le respect!  
...  
Malefoy : Oh... Vraiment! Et, qu'aurait tu fais, si il était pas avec nous ?  
Si le hasard n'avait pas fait qu'il discute avec Weasley...  
Il vous aurait mis des battons dans les roues...  
Je suis sûr que Miss Granger l'aurait aussitôt éliminé de l'équation, par un Petrificus!

Hermione : Je...  
Rogue : Ce n'est pas le moment!  
Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous lancer des provocations, basées sur des suppositions!  
Je vais ouvrir la porte. Et, le premier qui sème la zizanie, sera abandonné à son sort!  
Est ce bien clair ?!

Tout les élèves firent oui de la tête, en réponse à Rogue.  
Puis, un instant plus tard, ils étaient dans le couloir, face à Touffu.

Hermione gardait à l'esprit que, oui, elle aurait pétrifié Neville, si besoin.  
Mais, les circonstances avaient rendues, Elle et les choses, différentes!  
Ainsi, seule la situation présente comptait.   
D'autant plus que les yeux d'Harry semblaient lui dire : "Tu as raison, allons de l'avant!"  
  


* * *

* * *

Touffu se tenait là, endormi. Une harpe magique jouait une douce mélodie, au loin.  
Harry : Bon, j'ai la flute qu'Hagrid m'a offert, pour Noël.   
Mais, en fait, on en a pas besoin.  
Malefoy : C'est vrai que tu gardes tout tes cadeaux de Noël sur toi...  
Harry : Oui, enfin, pas le pull de Maman Weasley...  
Mais, étant donné les circonstance, hein...

  
Le gros chien (gentil, mais pas rouge) étant profondément endormi par la musique,   
le groupe avança sans crainte, vers la trappe, guidé par Rogue.  
Rogue leur disait d'être sur leurs gardes pour l'épreuve suivante.

Mais... La harpe magique devait avoir été enchantée, plus que prévu...  
Puisqu'elle s'arrêta de jouer, lorsque le groupe se mis en marche!

Ron : Vite, Harry, joue quelque chose!

Sur ce, Harry se mis à souffler dans sa flute artisanale, l'air qui lui passait par la tête :  
"tu, tulududu, tututum, tutulududu, tu, tulududu, tututu, tututum ♪"

Goyle : Tu joue vraiment mal, Harry...  
Harry : Désolé...

Crabbe, voyant que le gros chien commençait à ouvrir ses trois paires d'yeux, s'exclama :  
"On s'en fiche, Gregory! Harry! T'arrêtes pas de jouer!"

  
Harry recommença donc à jouer ce petit air...  
Qui était motivant, il faut l'avouer, au moins tout autant que la peur d'être mâchouillé...  
Ce qui aidait nos jeunes (et moins jeune) sorciers à marcher à grand pas vers la trappe.  
  


* * *

* * *

Le "garçon qui a survécu" se devait de s'assurer que ses amis en fassent autant.  
Ainsi, Harry est descendu par la trappe salvatrice, en dernier,   
vu qu'il devait continuer à jouer, pour que tout le monde passe cette épreuve.

Lorsqu'il fut près à passer par la trappe, il s'attendait à y trouver un escalier,   
mais il ne voyait qu'un trou béant qui devait mener au moins quelques mètres plus bas.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était pas le moment de regarder et d'analyser.  
C'était le temps de se lancer et de plonger dans l'action, à la suite de ses amis, en tête.

* * *

Rogue avait sauté, en tête de la ruée, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait plus bas.  
Le professeur Chourave n'avait pas complètement dévoilée son épreuve aux autres.  
Mais, Severus connaissait assez bien sa collègue, pour deviner que seul un filet du diable,   
pouvait être la plante qu'elle aurait faite pousser pour bloquer les intrus.

La chute était amortie par l'épais tapis végétal créé par la plante.  
Mais, ce tapis agissait aussi telle la toile d'une araignée et prévenait la plante,   
que des proies étaient à la portée de capture, de ses innombrables lianes.

Rogue allait donc être la première cible de la plante.  
Les jeunes sorciers auraient alors le temps de mettre hors combat la plante,   
sans avoir à lutter avec l'étreinte puissante des lianes insidieuses.

* * *

Les sorciers atterrissaient donc sur le tapis végétal en rapide succession.  
Ron vu que Rogue se faisait attaquer par de drôles de lianes et couru à son aide.

C'est ainsi que, à peine après s'être remis de son atterrissage,   
Harry vu que Rogue était déjà piégé par du gros lierre et que celui ci venait d'attraper Ron.

Le filet du diable attaquait, inexorablement, les uns après les autres, les sorciers.  
Après Ron, la plante démoniaque est sur le point de piéger Hermione dans son étreinte...

Malefoy sort de sa torpeur initiale et lance un regard entendu à Harry.

  
Harry lance Flipendo, sur le filet du diable pour stopper l'assaut de celui-ci vers Hermione.  
Cela a l'effet voulu, arrêtant la plante dans son élan pour quelques secondes.

  
Malefoy murmure alors "L'imbécile..." avant de crier "Vermillious!", en chœur avec Hermione.  
Crabbe et Goyle rejoignent le concert de Vermillious, en canon avec les deux autres sorciers,   
suivis presque immédiatement par Harry, rejoignant le mouvement après sa mesure de flipendo.

* * *

Les innombrables Vermillious calment les velléités de captures de la plante,   
qui relâche alors ses deux malheureuses victimes.

  
Hermione explique alors que le filet du diable aime les lieux sombres et humides   
et qu'il faut donc lui lancer des sorts de feu ou de chaleur, comme vermillious.  
Malefoy, _remercie_ Hermione en lui disant qu'il ne l'aurait pas mieux expliqué.

Hermione : Hum... De rien ?

C'est étrange, pour Malefoy, de ne pas être mesquin.   
Mais Hermione suppose que c'est à cause de la menace de Rogue.  
Ou alors, si il y a de la mesquinerie dans la remarque de Drago, elle ne la trouve pas.

De ce fait, étrangement, la paix règne, au moins pour un temps, entre Drago et Hermione.

* * *

Le calme revenu, le groupe de sept sorciers se met en marche,   
tenant en joue le tapis de lierre à leur pieds, qui s'étend sur tout le sol de la pièce.  
En effet, ils sont tous près à lancer à nouveau Vermillious, si la plante tente quelque chose.  
(Rogue est même près à lancer _Incendio_ , si les choses tournent trop mal.)

  
Pendant que tous sont concentrés sur la filet du diable, tout en marchant, Malefoy se dit :   
"Voilà! Encore un truc déroutant, à ajouter au compte de Chourave..."

En effet, en premier lieu, Drago était gêné par le fait que les cours de cette professeur,   
avaient cette étrange tendance, à le faire somnoler, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.  
Puis, il y a cette haine démesurée, qu'elle voue aux serpents, qui vivent dans les jardins...   
_(Selon elle, ils passent leur vies à attaquer ses légumes!)_    
Et, maintenant, voilà qu'il lui découvre une affinité avec les plantes invasives...   
Oui, définitivement! La professeur Chourave le rendait anxieux!

Déstabilisé, Drago marchait, comme tous les autres, sur le qui-vive.

  
Toutefois, de même que le tapis végétal sur lequel ils évoluaient,   
ils avaient retrouvé leur calme, arrivés devant la porte menant à la prochaine épreuve.  
  


* * *

* * *

La pièce dans laquelle ils viennent de rentrer est assez petite,   
en tout cas, comparée à la chambre du filet du diable.

Il y a une porte fermée de l'autre coté, avec une serrure, ornée d'or.  
Il y a aussi de nombreux balais, sûrement pour résoudre l'épreuve ?

  
Surveillant Malefoy du coin de l'œil,   
Harry remarqua que ce dernier paraissait beaucoup moins perturbé,   
depuis qu'il avait passé le seuil de cette nouvelle salle d'épreuve.

Malefoy avait remarqué que, comme d'habitude, Harry gardait un œil sur lui.

  
Malefoy : Qu'est ce que tu as, Potter ? La tête dans les nuages ?  
Si tel est le cas, au lieu de regarder les balais, regarde au plafond !

Et, en effet, des genres de clés ailées volent au plafond!  
Et, il y a un éclat qui bouge parmi ces clés!

Ron : est ce que vous pensez ce que je pense ?  
Malefoy : Oui, on va jouer au Quidditch contre ces clés!  
Sauf que là, on peu utiliser des sorts, sans contraintes!

Sur ce, les sept sorciers prennent chacun un balai magique et s'apprêtent à décoller.

* * *

Ressentant la présence de balais magiques, Zigzag sort de la poche d'Harry.

Harry : Salut, toi!

Hermione : Zigzag a dû croire que c'était un entrainement de Quidditch!  
Les vifs d'or sont naturellement sensibles aux objets enchantés, pour léviter ou voler.

Drago : C'est très intéressant...  
En tout cas, la fée-métallique-doudou de Potter, nous sera d'une grande aide...

  
Ron : Oui. Enfin, bref, ce qui brille doit être la clé de la porte.

*Tout le monde acquiesce*

Harry : Alors, j'attrape la clé volante, comme un vif d'or, pendant que vous me protégez ?  
Malefoy : Tu t'améliore, Potter!

 

* * *

Les sorciers s'envolent donc. _(C'est un peu surprenant, mais Rogue est très doué.)_

Harry est au centre, Zigzag juste au dessus de son épaule.  
Les autres sorciers sont en cercle autour de harry pour le protéger de et repousser les clés.

  
Harry fait confiance à ses amis (et à ses amis honoraires, pour ces épreuves).  
Mais il garde ses oreilles à l'affut de clés qui passeraient la protection autour de lui.  
Les yeux concentrés sur la trace dorée et erratique de la clé,   
Harry monte vers leur sésame pour la prochaine épreuve.

  
Les sorts volent tout autour de lui, alors que Harry atteint clé dorée,   
qui ne peut s'échapper car elle est prise en tenaille par Zigzag!

Zigzag va même jusqu'à pousser la clé, de toutes ses forces, en direction de Harry.  
la dorure parfaite de la clé déteint avec son petit globe un peu terne.

Mais la clé semble avoir une aile foulée... Cela rend surement Zigzag triste.   
C'est en tout cas ce que pense Harry,   
lorsqu'il voit le vif d'or terne, gigoter ses ailes avec hésitation,  
avant d'en battre à toute vitesse, afin de pousser la pauvre clé dans la direction voulue.

 

* * *

Finalement, Harry attrape la clé, la tenant fermement au creux de sa paume.  
Malefoy crie "C'est bon! pour Potter! Tous! Barrage de défense!"

En effet, pendant que Harry plonge en piqué, vers la porte, les clés redoublent d'agressivité!  
Les six sorciers utilisent donc leurs meilleurs sorts à bonne cadence,   
pour assurer que Harry puisse ouvrir la porte sans être gêné.

Harry : Porte ouverte!

Les clés se calment alors un peu.

  
Après avoir ouvert la porte en grand,   
Harry, s'excuse auprès de la clé, pour avoir dû l'attraper de force.  
La clé semble plus ou moins comprendre.  
Harry lui souhaite alors un prompt rétablissement de son aile,   
puis la relâche pour qu'elle rejoigne ses amies au plafond.  
 _(Zigzag bat des ailes pour dire au revoir à la clé dorée.)_

Puis les autres sorciers redescendent et passent la porte avec Harry, vers l'épreuve suivante.  
  


* * *

* * *

Un énorme plateau d'échecs magiques!   
Voilà tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce.

Après les trois épreuves plutôt physiques précédentes,   
celle ci pourrait peut être la bouffée d'air frai dont ils commençaient à avoir besoin.

Harry : Je suppose qu'on va devoir gagner une partie d'échec ?  
Malefoy : Bien sûr. On ne va quand même pas combattre ces pièces une à une, en duel!  
  


Hermione : Qui va jouer cette partie ?   
Malefoy : "Ron peut être ?"   
Hermione : ...  
Malefoy : Je vote pour la suggestion de Granger.   
A vrai dire, si Weasley perd ça permettra de mieux comprendre la stratégie de ces pièces.  
...Parce que je suppose qu'on a chacun une opportunité de passer l'épreuve.

  
Puis, pendant que Crabbe et Goyle suggérait que Malefoy pouvait gagner sans l'aide de Ron,   
Ron, lui, vu que les pièces blanches avaient tourné leur regard vers le groupe.

Ron : Hey! J'ai l'impression qu'on a le trait!

  
Malgré l'insistance de Crabbe et Goyle, Malefoy restait persuadé de son intuition :   
Ron devait jouer la partie.

Toutefois, lorsque les pièces blanches firent signe à tout le groupe d'avancer...  
Il apparu évident, qu'il n'y aurait pas qu'un seul joueur dans cette partie.  
  


* * *

La partie se joue finalement par groupe de challengers, et non individuellement.  
Les pièces blanches, muettes, réussirent à le leur faire comprendre rien qu'avec des gestes.

Chacun allait prendre la place de la pièce blanche qui lui correspond le mieux.  
Seul le roi restait sur l'échiquier, pendant que ses pièces choisissaient leurs remplaçants,   
avant de se retirer et de se placer autour du plateau, pour jouer les arbitres.

  
Et ainsi, comme on aurait pu s'en douter, Drago est désigné comme "cavalier noir",   
avec Goyle, en "tour blanche", à sa droite et Ron, en "fou blanc", à gauche.

De l'autre coté du roi, Crabbe est, comme Goyle, une tour, la "tour noire".  
Puis, on trouve Harry, en "cavalier blanc", Hermione, en "fou noir" et, par déduction...  
Severus Rogue en "dame blanche"!

  
Goyle : Bon... Vu la situation, vaut mieux que ce soit Drago qui commande!  
Malefoy : Non, j'insiste pour que ce soit Weasley!

Harry : ... Je comprend pas, tu as toujours dit que t'était meilleur que Ron.  
Malefoy : Pour une partie normale, oui.  
Mais, Weasley doit être assez bon pour battre cette épreuve.  
Et, ici, ma stratégie de prédilection n'est pas la meilleure à long terme.

Ron : Oui, parce qu'il sacrifie excessivement ses pièces!  
Malefoy : Exactement, Weasley!   
Alors, pas de discussion. Weasley commande!   
Je veux que le plus possible d'entre nous continuent!

Ron : Merci. Alors, comme ouverture...

* * *

[...]

* * *

La partie bat son plein et Ron sait qu'ils ont gagné.   
Il n'a qu'à se placer en diagonale du roi noir.

Comme La dame blanche, Rogue, est dans la même colonne...   
même si les noirs sont forcés de le prendre, pour empêcher le mat immédiat,   
Rogue prendra la pièce et renouvellera la mise en échec et assurera le mat.

Ron voit que Harry est troublé. Harry, bien que loin d'être un expert aux échecs a compris.  
Ils ont déjà vu Crabbe, Goyle et même Malefoy se faire assommer et placer à l'écart du jeu.

  
Ron : Vous savez quoi faire, Professeur ?  
Rogue : Oui, Monsieur Weasley.  
Ron : Bien.   
J'espère que j'aurais pas trop mal au crane au réveil.   
Bonne chance pour la suite!

Et, sur ce, Ron se place sur la case fatidique.  
L'issue attendue survient et le déplacement de Rogue entraine le Mat et la victoire.

 

* * *

* * *

Malefoy : On a gagné ? Oui, ok... je crois qu'on a gagné.

Les trois sorciers victorieux s'apprétaient à passer la porte vers la prochaine épreuve,   
lorsqu'ils entendirent Malefoy qui reprenait ses esprits.  
  


Hermione : Malefoy ? Est ce t'es déjà remis !?   
Malefoy : Peux pas vraiment bouger, mais ça ira dans un instant.

Harry : Est ce qu'on attend qu'il soit sur pied ?  
Rogue : Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse perdre quelques minutes à attendre...

Malefoy : Oui, vous avez raison.  
Bon, je vais m'occuper de nos martyr de cette bataille, pendant ce temps!  
Harry : ... Merci Drago.

...

Drago : ... Remercie les autres, plutôt. Eux, ils se sont pas fait sonner par un pion...  
Et puis, restez pas là! Sinon, on aura mal au crane pour rien!   
Allez, ouste!

  
  
Rogue : Vous avez progressé, Monsieur Malefoy.  
Malefoy : Ouais... Redites moi ça quand vous aurez stoppé Quirrell!

 

  
Et, le trio de sorciers continue donc d'avancer vers Quirrell (et Voldemort)  
pendant que Drago se remet des conséquences de son altruisme.

Malefoy : Ces imbéciles, ils vont réussir! Grâce à moi!  
Ah... La suite s'annonce bien!   
Mais, pour l'instant, il est temps de jouer les infirmières, en attendant la cavalerie...


	14. Logique trolle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue, Hermione et Harry passèrent donc la porte vers l'épreuve suivante,  
> laissant Ron, Crabbe et Goyle aux bons soins de Malefoy, tout juste revenu à lui.

La pièce était vide, à part le troll des montagnes, assommé, dans un coin.

Harry : Le troll devait garder la porte.  
Hermione : Je pense plutôt qu'il devait être la clé.  
Sinon, pourquoi serait il nécessaire de le mettre hors combat ?

  
Rogue était resté plutôt silencieux jusque là.  
Toutefois, pendant qu'ils allaient vers la porte, il remarqua :  
"Quirrell doit avoir créée cette épreuve. Il est extrêmement doué avec les Trolls."

Rogue : ... Toutefois, Quirrell peut mettre un troll hors combat, sans l'assommer!  
Harry : Mais... Alors ça veut dire que Voldemort est avec lui ?  
Hermione : Probable. Voldemort aura préféré utiliser la force.

  
Cela mettait un peu le groupe mal à l'aise.  
Selon toute Vraisemblance, Voldemort aurait accompagné Quirrell dans ces épreuves.

Mais, quoi qu'il est soit, il devaient stopper les plans de Voldemort,  
qu'il soit physiquement présent ou non.

Ainsi, la seule chose à faire était d'aller de l'avant et de passer à l'épreuve suivante.

* * *

* * *

 

Le groupe de trois sorciers passe donc la porte, donnant sur une pièce,  
au centre de laquelle se trouve une table contenant des fioles de formes variées  
et contenant une aussi grande variété de potions aux couleurs différentes.

Harry remarque ce qui ressemble à une porte, de l'autre coté de la pièce.  
Toutefois, à bien y regarder, la porte est, en réalité un épais mur de flammes!  
...  
Par réflexe, Harry tourne son regard vers la porte qu'ils viennent de passer...  
Juste pour être sûr...  
Et, bien évidemment, elle aussi est couverte d'un mur de flammes...

  
Ha : Bon, donc on ne peux plus ni avancer ni reculer.

* * *

Heureusement, résoudre l'énigme de cette pièce devrait permettre de passer les flammes.  
Et, Hermione trouve un parchemin jauni, en évidence sur la table, qui explique l'énigme!

  
He : Voyons voir ce parchemin... Hum...  
Une de ces bouteille nous permettra d'aller de l'avant, et une autre de revenir sur nos pas.

  
Harry regarde le parchemin.  
Ha : Une énigme ? Hum... Oui...  
Argh... Je trouve pas de solution évidente!

  
Rogue, malgré la tension ambiante ne peut s'empêcher de sourire,  
en voyant Harry, décontenancé face à cette énigme.

Toutefois...  
Hermione : C'est normal que tu ne trouve pas de solution en ne faisant que lire.  
Ha : Hein ?  
He : Oui, seulement avec le parchemin, tu ne peut pas conclure.  
Ha : J'ai regardé les bouteilles aussi... A cause du "Ni naine, ni géante".

He : Oui mais, as-tu fais attention ? Il n'y a rien qui te choque ?  
Ha : Maintenant que tu le dis...  
Il y a une phrase avec "d'aspect disparate"... C'est étrange...  
He : Oui! Tu vois... Regarde le contenu des fioles...

  
Harry regarde les fioles, le contenu des fioles...  
En effet, les liquides ne sont pas tous d'un même aspect!

Hermione : Pourquoi l'énigme citerait elle l'aspect alors que l'on peut le voir ?  
Ha : Parce que c'est un indice caché!  
He : Exactement! C'est une épreuve de potion.  
Donc, des connaissances en potions sont nécessaire.  
_L'aspect de certaines fioles sont autant de "ceci est, ou n'est pas, du poison"!_

* * *

 

Hermione : En utilisant tout cela...  
On devine aisément quelle est la fiole qui permet d'aller de l'avant.  
C'est celle ci !

  
Harry regarde la fiole que désigne Hermione.  
Elle est relativement petite et ne contient que peu de potion...

Hermione : Alternativement...  
On aurait pu le déduire en cherchant la fiole la plus vide...  
Puisque Quirrell a déjà du en boire pour passer!

Ha : En effet...

  
He : Ou, _en dernière extrémité_...  
On aurait pu demander à l'auteur de l'énigme!  
Ha : ... Une épreuve de potion! Mais oui, c'est votre épreuve Professeur Rogue!

  
Sur ce, Rogue ne peut s'empêcher de sourire :  
Tellement absorbé dans l'épreuve, Harry n'avait même plus pensé que son auteur était là.  
Et Miss Granger avait résolue à la perfection l'énigme!  
Leur détermination et leur dynamique faisait plaisir à voir.

  
Bon, trêve de perte de temps, il fallait stopper Quirrell,  
ou, du moins, le retarder jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent...

* * *

 

Harry : Bon, il n'y a pas assez de potion pour nous trois...  
Peut être même qu'il n'y a qu'une seule dose...  
Professeur, peut être devriez vous y aller ?

  
Rogue : ... Non, si Vous-savez-qui accompagne Quirrell, je ne peux y aller...  
Harry : Mais, vous avez déjà tenu tête à Quirrell...  
Rogue : Mais, sans pouvoir savoir que Vous-savez-qui était à ses cotés.

Ha : Il y a quelque chose entre vous et Voldemort ?  
... Non, en fait, ne répondez pas!  
Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux pas que je sache...

Rogue : Il vaut mieux, en effet...

  
Ha : Je vais y aller, alors!  
J'ai survécu une fois, peut être que ça marche encore ?

He : ... J'espère... Harry, fais attention !  
*Hermione enlace soudainement Harry.*

* * *

Une petite voix nasillarde résonne dans la tête de Harry :  
"Alors, heureux ?"

Malefoy... Il le fréquentait tellement qu'il pouvait imaginer ses remarques...

Peu importe, l'étreinte de Hermione était réconfortante, au vu du danger qui se profilait.

Harry : Oui... Toi aussi, prends soin de toi.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent, pendant que Harry laisse le réconfort l'envahir.

* * *

Une fois Harry libéré des bras d'Hermione...  
Ou, plutôt, une fois tous deux réconforté et près à repasser à l'action...

Hermione : Pendant que tu gagne du temps. On va commencer à désactiver le sort.  
Comme ça, lorsque la cavalerie va arriver, on pourra tous venir t'aider!

  
Harry : Merci, Hermione, ... Professeur Rogue...  
A plus tard!  
*Harry boit ce qu'il reste de potion et saute à travers les flammes*

  
Rogue : A plus tard, Monsieur Potter.

* * *

* * *

* * *

En buvant la potion, Harry sent un frisson glacé le parcourir.  
Lorsqu'il saute à travers les flammes, il ne ressent rien, à part de l'inquiétude,  
vis à vis de ce qui l'attend et à la réaction de ceux qu'il laisse,  
si jamais, éventuellement, il ne revenait pas...

  
Quirrell : Mon... Monsieur Potter !  
Vous... Vous êtes venu ?

Ha : Professeur... Vous voulez ressusciter Voldemort ?  
Q : Il... Il n'est pas... Mort.

Ha : Oui, enfin "lui donner une consistance" à nouveau ?  
??? : Il n'a pas vraiment le choix!  
Ha : ???

  
??? : Esclave, défais le turban. Nous sommes entre nous...  
Pas besoin de nous cacher...

Sur ce, Quirrell acquiesce et défait son turban, révélant, à l'arrière de sa tête,  
un visage... Ou au moins des rides y ressemblant...  
??? : Voilà ce qu'il reste de moi, par ta faute, Harry! Potter!

Ha : J'ai rien demandé, moi...  
Voldemort : ... En effet, mauvais choix de mots...  
"Par la faute de toi et de tes parents!"

  
Ha : Donc, vous voulez la pierre pour vous créer un nouveau corps ?  
V : Exact... Mais, cet empoté n'a rien pu faire de bon...  
Q : Dé... Désolé, maître...

Ha : ... Le Professeur Quirrell est quand même arrivé jusqu'ici...  
V : Oui, principalement, GRACE à MOI!  
Q : Oui... Maître...

 

* * *

 

Harry regarde la pièce, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait avant,  
vu que la présence de Voldemort derrière le crane de Quirrell était peu banale...

Ha : Seulement ce miroir...

V : Oui... Seulement lui... Le miroir du Riséd...  
Il nous montre nos désir, nos volontés... Pas notre reflet.

V : Que ce soit moi ou l'esclave, il ne montre pas où se trouve la Pierre! Arghh!  
Q : Pardon... Maître...

V : C'est pour ça que je t'épargne, pour l'instant, Harry Potter...  
Peut être pourrait-tu la voir, toi...

  
Ha : Mais, je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous aider!  
V : Humpf, Ah Ah! Tu en aura si ta souffrance est grande!  
Si tu ne peux la voir, je te ferais souffrir, je ferais souffrir tes amis...  
Mais, si tu la vois... Peut être, éventuellement, t'épargnerais-je...

Ha : ... Pas très intéressé...  
Voldemort : *Prend le contrôle du bras de Quirrell et pointe sa baguette vers Harry*  
REGARDE! Je ne te donnerais pas d'autre avertissement!

* * *

Harry, à contrecœur, regarde dans le miroir.  
Trouver la pierre n'est pas son désir immédiat...

Quel est il ? Est ce Her... Non... Non... ce n'est pas ça.  
Fichu Drago Malefoy...  
Malefoy-pensée : "Potter... Qu'est ce que je te dirais ?"

Oui... "Potter, Potter... Un désir est cher lorsqu'il est inaccessible..."  
"Transgresser l'impossible, n'est ce pas ce que l'on désire tous ?"

"C'est ce que Voldemort faisait, non ? Transgresser l'impossible...  
Contrer la mort... Se rire d'elle..."   
Il faudra vraiment que je me méfie de Malefoy, dans l'avenir...

* * *

  
V : Dépêche toi! Dis moi ce que tu vois!

Harry ne voit que son reflet, pour l'instant...  
Il aimerait que ses parent le protègent encore, comme il y a dix ans.  
Car, à cet instant, il se sent seul et vulnérable...  
face à face (ou face à dos ?) avec Voldemort, le meurtrier de ses parents.

  
Alors, le miroir lui répond.  
Deux bras se posent sur les épaules du reflet.  
Deux personnes, surement ses parents, se tiennent à coté du reflet.  
Le reflet d'Harry semble heureux de voir ses parents reflets.

V : Alors ?  
Ha : Je... Je vois mes parents!  
V : Et la pierre ?!  
Ha : j'en sais rien, Papa... Maman...

V : Argh! Même maintenant, ils entravent mes plans!  
Ha : Maman...  
V : Ah... Elle n'aurait pas du mourir, elle...  
Tu aurais du mourir... Mais elle ne voulait pas...  
Quelle bêtise, mettre la vie d'un autre avant la sienne...

* * *

Harry entend la voix de Voldemort en fond sonore...

Il est captivé par son reflet, qu'il a baptisé Yrrah, et ses parents, Namam et Apap...  
Les parents de Yrrah lui tiennent maintenant la main.

Soudain, Namam pose sa main sur la joue de Yrrah...  
Yrrah semble heureux mais gêné...  
Puis, de son autre main, elle glisse quelque chose dans sa poche...  
Et Apap sourit et fait un clin d'œil à Harry...

  
Harry prend un moment pour réaliser...  
Quelque chose de lourd est dans sa poche : _La Pierre Philosophale_ !

* * *

 

V : Alors, que vois-tu ?  
Ha : Toujours mes parents. Nous sommes heureux parce que ma maison a gagné la coupe!  
V : Tu mens! Je le sens...

Q : Laissez... Laissez lui encore... du temps...  
V : Non! La Pierre... Sa puissance... Elle est LA!  
Potter a la Pierre! Prends la!

  
Quirrell s'apprête à obéir à son maître.  
Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit... Harry lui saisit la main!

  
Quirrell et Voldemort se tordent de douleur!  
Harry, lui aussi ressent une fulgurante douleur, dans sa cicatrice...  
Harry : Merci, Maman! Papa! Ils me protègent encore!

V : La protection est encore présente ?  
La Pierre! Elle l'AmplifiE... PoTTER! JE NE faibliERAIS PAS!

Ha : Je... ne lâcherais pas... Tant que tu sera là!

* * *

Saisissant l'avant bras de Quirrell avec sa seconde main,  
La douleur ressentie par les trois sorciers augmente,  
tant et si bien que Quirrell tombe à genoux, devant Harry.

Harry appose donc ses mains à l'arrière de la tête de Quirrell,  
sur les bord du "visage" de Voldemort.  
Ha : Le reflet de Maman m'a montré quoi faire!

  
Voldemort : HARRY PottER! En faisant ça... Tu va tuer Quirrell!  
Pourra tu le supporter ? TU, VAS, devenir un MEURTRIER!! AHHA!

Ha : Je ne tuerais pas Professeur Quirrell... Hugh...  
Q : Non... Ne t'en... Fais pas... pour moi...  
V : Silence, esclave! Pourra tu le supporter ? LE POURRA TU ?

* * *

***

* * *

Ha : ... Professeur ... S'il vous plait... Concentrez vous...  
Nous pouvons chasser Voldemort ensemble!

Q : ... Oui, Monsieur Potter ... Essayons!  
V : Esclave! Si tu fait ça, je partirais avec ta maîtrise de la magie noire!  
Celle que tu AS EU TANT DE MAL à obtenir!

Q : ... Je ... C'est un sacrifice ... Raisonnable! Ack!  
Potter! Nous allons chasser... _Voldemort_ !  
Quoi qu'il... Agh!  
Ha : ... En coûte!

V : NON! MISérABLEs! Arrh!!! çA BRulE !!!!

  
Harry ressent, tout comme Quirrell, la même sensation de brulure profonde.  
La cicatrice de Harry le brule à lui fendre le crane...  
Alors que l'arrière du crane de Quirell est comme dévorée par une langue de flamme...

  
Mais, leur souffrance n'est rien comparée à leur détermination de bannir Voldemort!

Harry croit voir toute la pièce se teindre en vert...  
V : JE ME VENGERAIS! JE TE TORTURERAIS! HARRY! Potter!  
JE suis éTERNel !!! JE TUErais tes AMIS ! JE... JE... ESCLAVE! Il n'est pas...  
Q : NON! Partez! Je... Ne veux pas de... Aghg... Votre pouvoir!

Ha : Professeur...  
Q : Oui... Nous sommes déjà grands sans lui...

  
Ainsi dans un dernier éclair de douleur, Harry et Quirrell bannissent Voldemort.  
Voldemord disparait de la tête de Quirrell dans un râle sifflant...

Laissant les deux sorciers flapis mais forts de leur victoire sur ce maître des ténèbres.

* * *

* * *

 

Harry voit Quirrell tomber sur le flanc et entend les voix derrière la porte...  
Hermione, Rogue, Neville, Dumbledore...  
Les professeurs... La cavalerie arrive... La bataille est fine...

  
Il a juste le temps de les entendre crier son nom, avant de, tout comme Quirrell,  
plonger dans un profond someil, provoqué par la fatigue de leur combat.


	15. Épilogue de l'an 1 : Rétrospective

Ron et Hermione suivaient leurs derniers cours du Vendredi.  
Toutefois, ce jour là, Hermione aussi n'était pas complètement concentrée sur les cours.

En effet, à la suite des épreuves, Harry s'était retrouvé plongé dans un profond sommeil.  
Et, Voldemort ayant décidé de lancer son offensive un jeudi soir,  
cela faisait manquer, à Harry, ses derniers cours de la semaine.

Mais, Hermione s'assurerait que Harry rattrape les cours qu'il manquait.  
Elle était prête à lui consacrer son Week end entier, s'il le fallait!  
(Et, à la longue elle avait mémorisé, par cœur, l'emploi du temps des serpentards!)

* * *

 

Ron, comme Hermione, s'était inquiété pour Harry.  
Mais, Madame Pomfresh leur avait assuré qu'il dormirait un jour, tout au plus.

Quand même... Harry avait, quand même, de la chance...  
En plus de n'avoir reçu aucun blâme, tout comme eux, d'ailleurs, pour leur escapade nocturne,  
il était tout excusé de ne pas assister aux cours!  
Mais, bon, Ron n'enviait, en rien, la peur et la douleur que Voldemort avait imposé à Harry.  
Rester éveillé pendant les cours de Binns ou suivre les instructions de Flitwick...  
C'était un sort qu'il préférait amplement à celui d'Harry. 

* * *

* * *

 

Harry s'était réveillé en milieu d'après midi.  
A ses cotés se trouvait Hagrid.  
Le garde chasse lui expliqua qu'il avait dormi une demi journée.

  
Puis, alors que Harry sortait de son sommeil réparateur,  
il eu la surprise de voir que le Directeur Dumbledore était aussi à son chevet!

Harry ne se sentait pas à l'aise d'être face au directeur...  
Surtout lorsqu'il lui fit comprendre qu'il savait que Neville avait utilisé la cape...  
Mais! Dumbledore arborait un grand sourire malicieux, en disant tout ça!

Harry compris donc que, c'était le directeur, qui lui avait fait parvenir la cape.  
"Elle appartenait à tes parents, il est normal qu'elle te revienne."

Dumbledore : Tu as fait un bon usage de la cape. Un usage raisonné et pertinent.  
Harry : Heu... Merci ?!

 

* * *

Dumbledore était là pour s'entretenir, avec lui, tout comme avec Quirrell, un peu avant,  
"de certaines choses".

D'abord, Harry était heureux d'apprendre que Quirrell allait bien.  
Il ne pouvait pas le voir à cause de la grande armoire qui les séparait,  
mais Quirrell confirma sa présence à Harry par un "Merci pour tout, Monsieur Potter!"  
Il aurait l'occasion de discuter plus longuement, avec le professeur, plus tard.

  
Harry et Dumbledore discutèrent du miroir du Riséd.  
(Harry avait tendance à dire "Risèd".)

  
Hagrid promis à Harry de lui constituer un album de portraits de ses parents.  
Harry ne savait pas si il en avait vraiment besoin...  
Mais, il serait heureux d'en savoir plus sur ses parents.

Hagrid avoua qu'en fait, il avait déjà commencé à préparer cet album!  
"C'était une surprise pour la fin de l'année."  
Harry remercia Hagrid de cette attention à son égard.  
Puis, il ajouta  
"Merci pour tout, en fait. Merci Hagrid. Merci Monsieur le directeur"

  
_Après le miroir, en entrée, il passèrent au plat principal : **La pierre philosophale!**_

Harry : Donc... la pierre est détruite ?  
Dumbledore : _Officiellement_ , oui.  
...  
Harry : Mais, _officieusement_ , non.  
Dumbledore : C'est cela.

  
D'après Dumbledore, tant que la pierre n'est pas complètement déchargée,  
elle se recharge avec le temps. Lentement, mais sûrement!

  
Dumbledore rassura Harry. Nicolas Flamel pourrait encore rester en vie.  
Harry n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que Flamel était encore vivant...  
Hermione avait dit qu'il était né il y a longtemps.  
Il avait pensé qu'il était décédé.  
Mais, bon, c'est vrai, comment pouvait il être l'ami de Dumbledore, s'il était mort ?

Harry était heureux pour lui,  
même si Dumbledore avoua que les effets de la potion de longue vie diminuaient avec le temps.  
En résumé, même si la pierre était intègre, son temps était compté.

  
Harry pensa : "La pierre pourrait être utile plus tard."  
Était-ce lui ? Ou était-ce sa version mentale de Malefoy, qui pensait ça ?  
En tout cas, oui, la pierre était bien mieux, _officieusement_ encore de ce monde!

* * *

 

Le reste des épreuves serait réutilisé à d'autres fins :  
\--Le filet du diable sera heureux de consommer les déchets de nourriture.  
\--Les pièces d'échecs géantes feront le bonheur des joueurs d'échecs de Poudlard.  
\--Les clés volantes retrouveront leurs utilités premières.

  
Harry : Les clés ? Alors elle vont être désenchantées !?  
Dumbledore : Je vois que cette idée te gênes...  
Mais, non, elles resteront enchantées, rassure toi!

Harry : Je préfère ça...  
Dumbledore : A la base, c'était des doubles de clés, prêtés par les professeurs.  
Ils vont les récupérer, tout simplement.  
Tu imagines l'intérêt de doubles de clés vivants et volants ?

Harry : Oui, je suppose...  
Il viendraient pour ouvrir la porte si on a oublié ses clés principales ?  
Dumbledore : Entre autres!

*Les quatre sorciers rient de bon cœur.*

Harry : Et la clé dorée ? C'était un double de quelle serrure ?  
Dumbledore : D'aucune. C'était plus prudent.  
Mais nous allons l'installer sur la porte de la réserve, dans la section égyptienne.  
Une serrure dissuadera plus les curieux, que quelques créatures agressives...

* * *

* * *

 

Il semblait qu'ils avaient fait le tour des "certaines choses"  
et que Dumbledore et Hagrid allaient prendre congé, lorsque...

Dumbledore : J'allais oublier! J'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
Ce n'est pas de ma part. Mais j'espère que ça te fera plaisir.

  
Harry prend l'objet hexagonal que le directeur lui tend.  
Il lui faut un moment pour réaliser que c'est une _carte de sorcier et sorcières célèbres_.  
"Les concepteurs considèrent qu'ils se doivent de t'en offrir un exemplaire."

Harry avait pris la carte dans le sens à voir les écritures.  
"Le garçon qui a survécu" commençait le texte...  
Aussitôt, Harry tourna la carte coté illustration : c'était lui.

Dumbledore : Cette carte est basée sur un portrait de toi, réalisé en début d'année.  
Harry : Oh, lors de la cérémonie de répartition ?  
Dumbledore : En effet.

Harry reconnait sa mine confuse mais optimiste du début d'année.  
"C'est LeClub qui a fait le portrait ?"  
Mais Dumbledore lui explique que non, c'est un élève du club d'arts magiques.

  
En voyant une image de lui, en début d'année, Harry contemple comme il a progressé.  
Le Harry, de la carte, le regarde timidement... gêné de voir son avenir ?  
Mais Harry se rend compte que c'est surement de l'humilité.  
Au bout d'un moment, Harry et "Carte-Harry" se regardent et se sourient l'un l'autre.

Que de chemin fait depuis qu'il était entré à Serpentard...  
Mais, comme Carte-Harry, Harry était confiant en l'avenir devant lui.  
"Merci encore, Monsieur le directeur."

 

* * *

* * *

Ensuite, Harry et Quirrell restèrent seuls et tentèrent de se parler un peu.  
Au début, leur échange était maladroit, ne savant pas par quoi commencer.

Mais, Harry fini par poser la question fatidique de la mémoire perdue...  
Et Quirrell confirma qu'il ne se souvenait plus de certaines choses sur la magie noire.  
Il n'était pas vraiment frustré de cela. Un peu mal à l'aise, mais ça allait.  
"Je suis à nouveau libre. C'est le plus important."

  
Quirrell avait vu avec Dumbledore : Il continuerait à assurer les cours pour cette année.  
Ce qu'il avait perdu était des notions avancée, que l'on n'apprend pas aux élèves.

Toutefois...  
Les élèves et parents pourraient être mal à l'aise s'il conservait sa position...  
Il aurait donc un rôle de consultant l'année suivante.  
Les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal seraient dispensés par un nouveau professeur,  
l'année suivante, pendant qu'il assurerait, à mis-temps les cours d'étude des non magiciens.  
...  
Harry : "L'étude des moldus" vous voulez dire ?  
Quirrell : Non, une circulaire du ministère à décidé de changer le nom de la matière.  
Harry : Vraiment ?  
Quirrell : Le ministère de la magie a ses "priorités", Monsieur Potter...  
Harry : Je vois...

 

* * *

* * *

Puis, le soir, alors qu'il allait quitter l'infirmerie, ses amis lui ont rendu visite.

Harry s'y attendait :  
\--Hermione lui avait préparé un programme de rattrapage pour le Week end.  
\--Ron et Neville était juste contents de le voir, enfin réveillé.  
\--Crabbe et Goyle étaient indifférent mais présents  
\--Malefoy avait "profité de son sommeil pour négocier, avec Rogue, sans interférence"...  
...  
Quoi que cela veuille dire, Malefoy promis qu'il n'y avait "aucune fourberie"  
et que tout deviendrait clair pendant les festivité du lendemain.

En effet, Harry appris de ses amis qu'une cérémonie était prévue, ce samedi après midi,  
pour fêter la victoire sur Voldemort et récompenser les héros.

Ainsi, le lendemain, après son "rattrapage du matin", avec Hermione,  
ils assisteraient, tous ensemble, aux festivités, pendant l'après midi.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Le rattrapage était sérieux et, plutôt austère, il fallait l'avouer.  
Mais, ça fonctionnait et Harry ne pensait plus à tout ce qui s'était passé la veille.  
Il ressentait une quiétude du devoir accompli et le bonheur de la normalité.

Harry ne savait toujours pas si il était amoureux d'Hermione.  
Mais, ils étaient encore jeunes et, une chose était sûre :  
C'était son amie la plus précieuse, avec Ron.

* * *

* * *

A l'heure du déjeuner, il rejoignirent la grande salle.

Comme c'était une occasion particulière, les élèvent devaient se répartir selon leurs maisons.  
Harry ne se trouva donc pas aux cotés de Ron et Hermione.  
En fait, ils étaient au mêmes place que lors de la cérémonie de répartition.

* * *

 

Laissant aller son esprit à la nostalgie,  
Harry se surprend à jeter un coup d'œil à la personne assise à coté de Malefoy...

Heureusement, la jeune fille, sur laquelle son regard se pose, lui tourne le dos,  
occupée à discuter avec un groupe de serpentards venimeux.  
Harry sentait encore la peur de se voir rétorquer "Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?"...

Malefoy semble suivre, calmement, le raisonnement de Harry.  
Mais, il ne fait pas de remarque et se contente d'esquisser un sourire à Potter.

  
Harry croit reconnaître leur voisine de table.  
Elle s'appelle "Pensine" ou quelque chose du genre...

Malefoy désigne alors, discrètement, à Harry, la fille à l'extrémité de la table...  
Puis, Drago fait un signe de tête...  
Et Harry comprend que c'est elle, la fille à la mie de pain.

 

* * *

 

Après cet échange silencieux avec Drago, Harry se rend compte qu'ils se comprennent...  
...C'est un peu perturbant... Mais, c'est cohérent avec ses images mentales de Malefoy.

Puis, avant que Harry ne puisse pousser plus loin sa réflexion,  
le directeur se lève et, réjoui, prend la parole.


	16. Épilogue de l'an 1 : Bilan intermédiaire

Aussitôt que Dumbledore fût debout, toute la salle plongea dans un silence respectueux.  
Aux cotés du directeur, Rogue semblait n'avoir jamais été plus sévère,  
pendant que Quirrell semblait ne pas pouvoir supporter le regard des élèves.

C'est alors que la voix malicieuse de Dumbledore résonna dans toute la Grande Salle :

> Chers élèves.
> 
> Nous sommes ici réunis pour célébrer une victoire sur nos peurs et nos faiblesses.  
>  En effet, comme vous le savez sûrement tous, maintenant...  
>  Hier! Oui, tout juste hier! De courageuses personnes ont repoussé le spectre de VOL-DE-MORT!
> 
> Le professeur Rogue, ici présent ayant découvert une personne _forcée_ d'agir.  
>  Forcée d'agir, donc, contre le bien de tous, par le spectre de ce seigneur des ténèbres.
> 
> Fort heureusement, la personne contrainte a pu _résister_ !  
>  Permettant ainsi au professeur Rogue, aidé de quelques élèves,  
>  de résoudre la situation de crise, sans dommages.
> 
> Ces actions héroïques méritent d'être reconnues et récompensées, à leur juste valeur.  
>  Ainsi, des points vont être accordés!

A ce moment là, alors que Dumbledore prend une pause opportune,  
l'euphorie commence à gagner les tables des serpentards et des griffondors!  
...  
_Les élèves savaient déjà (presque) tout sur les événements de la veille!_  
...  
En même temps, pourquoi était il surpris ? C'était évident...  
C'était la même chose que pour le jour d'après leur excursion dans la forêt interdite.

  
Enfin, bref, les élèves de griffondor tout comme ceux de serpentard,  
s'attendent presque tous a gagner assez de points pour s'assurer la victoire,  
dans cette compétition importante qu'est la coupe des maisons.

Mais, étrangement, Malefoy semble moqueur, vis à vis de la liesse des serpentard...  
Harry se doute que cela a à voir avec ses "négociations", "sans aucune fourberie".  
Ce n'est pas clair, mais Drago semble avoir doublé les serpentards, en quelque sorte...  


* * *

L'agitation retombant un peu, Dumbledore continue son allocution : 

> Il est évident que le corps enseignant ne peut recevoir de points.  
>  Mais, je vous demanderais de le leur en accorder, sous forme de respect.
> 
> Bien sûr, nous respectons tous le professeur Rogue.  
>  Mais nous pouvons le faire plus encore, en travaillant et étudiant plus les potions.  
>  Mais, bien sûr, vous ne devez pas négliger d'autres enseignements!
> 
>   
>  C'est pourquoi, votre respect doit aussi aller au professeur Quirrell,  
>  tout autant qu'à ses enseignements.
> 
> Nous comprenons votre _éventuel_ malaise, vis à vis de la situation.  
>  De même que celui que vos tuteurs pourraient avoir.  
>  C'est pourquoi, comme vous le savez, aussi, déjà sûrement...  
>  Un nouveau professeur, de défense contre les forces du mal,  
>  sera désigné, à partir de l'année prochaine.
> 
>   
>  Mais, ayez bien conscience que, le professeur Quirrell,  
>  reste l'un des meilleurs experts dans ce domaine!  
>  Autant qu'il est expert en étude des moldus et non magiciens.
> 
> C'est cette expertise qui a fait, de lui, la cible de Voldemort!
> 
>   
>  Alors, soyer fiers de pouvoir, encore, assister à ses cours, jusqu'à la fin de l'année,  
>  et, par la suite si vous choisissez de suivre l'étude des non magiciens!

Dumbledore marque encore une pause,  
laissant les élèves porter leur regard, maintenant plus respectueux, vers Quirrell.

Certains élèves l'ignorent encore, mais, presque aucun, ne le regarde plus avec dédain!  


Quirrell semble un peu apaisé.  
Le professeur se sent maintenant plus à l'aise de regarder la salle.  
L'ordre semble être revenu, au moins pour l'instant.

* * *

* * *

le compromis, vis à vis de Quirrell ne convient toujours pas à Harry.  
Toutefois, il accepte et doit se satisfaire cette situation.

Le regard du directeur exprime aussi de l'amertume.  
Mais il doit reprendre son discours avec entrain : 

> Bien!
> 
> Nous passons maintenant à la distribution des points, pour nos élèves, héros du jour!  
>  Avec, dans cet ordre :
> 
> Harry Potter!-

***les serpentards s'exclament***  

> Harry Potter, qui, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, a, courageusement,  
>  accepté de prêter son concours, aux efforts du professeur Rogue.
> 
> Harry a tenu tête à Voldemort et a su faire les bon choix,  
>  afin qu'une issue favorable soit atteinte.
> 
> Pour tout cela, Harry Potter apporte à Serpentard 55 points!

_***les serpentards acclament Harry*** _

 

> Maintenant, je dois vous rappeler que se promener hors de sa maison la nuit,  
>  n'est pas une bonne chose et reste puni de points en moins et de retenues.

_A ces mots, l'inquiétude gagne les griffondors_ , mais,  
une liesse grandissante les empli, à nouveau, au fur et à masure que le discours reprend : 

> Mais, je vous épargnerais les déductions de points...  
>  Et vous donnerais donc le nombre de points nets, gagnés, par personne!  
> 
> 
> **Ron Weasley!**  
>  A joué l'une des parties d'échecs magiques les plus mémorables.  
>  Il a aussi contribué à la réussite des autres épreuves.
> 
> Ainsi, Ron Weasley apporte à Griffondor 48 points!
> 
>   
>  **Hermione Granger!**  
>  A su faire preuve de logique et de ses connaissances, tout au long des épreuves
> 
> Ce qui lui fait gagner 52 points pour Griffondor!

... 

> Et, enfin, parce que tous ces efforts auraient été vains,  
>  sans que nous soyons mis au courant des évènements.
> 
> **Neville Londubat!**  
>  Qui a fait preuve de courage et de détermination, pour prévenir les professeurs.
> 
> Cela rapporte, à Griffondor, 56 points!

* * *

* * *

C'était fini. Le discours était arrivé à son terme, la tension était retombée.  
Pas de doutes ; _officiellement_ ,  
Malefoy, Crabe et Goyle n'avaient jamais pris part aux événements de la veille.

  
Ensuite, il était évident que cette distribution de points,  
plaçait Griffondor en tête de la coupe des maisons, avec une nette avance.

Ainsi, sauf en cas d'un autre événement majeur, avant la fin de l'année,  
les griffondors étaient presque assurés de remporter la coupe, cette année là.  
_(Chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps, apparemment.)_

  
Harry était heureux pour le respect que ces points apportait à ses amis.  
Mais il fallait qu'il comprenne ce que Malefoy avait en tête, en magouillant tout ça.  
...

Parce que oui, Harry en était certain,  
cette "omission" était le résultat de ces "négociations"!  
_De plus, pour confirmer les soupçons d'Harry, Drago lui adresse un sourire en coin._  


* * *

Puis, pendant que les serpentards ruminaient leur défaite, la fête battait son plein.

  
Les élèvent bavardaient, certains discutaient autour de livres ou autres.  
C'était, en fait, une fin d'après midi normale,  
au détail près, que les élèves partageaient tous une même grande salle commune.

  
Les héros du jours étaient au centre de l'attention :  
\--Les élèves se bousculent pour jouer aux échecs magiques avec Ron.  
\--Les élèves adressent la parole et cherchent à discuter avec Neville et Hermione  
\--Enfin, certains _demandent_ même, à Hermione, de leur expliquer certains cours.

Tout cela semble un peu irréel mais pas désagréable.  


* * *

Mais, Harry fini par redescendre sur terre.  
Ses point rapportés n'ayant pas eu de grande incidence, les élèves l'ignorent plus ou moins.  
_(Les serpentards ne lui en veulent pas vraiment et les autres ont presque oublié ses points.)_

Tout ça n'est pas plus mal.  
Harry se sent bien mieux ignoré qu'au centre de l'attention, pour avoir tenu tête à Voldemort.

  
Comme personne ne fait donc attention à Harry et à ses camarades de chambre,  
Malefoy, d'un signe de tête, leur fait comprendre :  
"Tirons nous d'ici! On sera mieux pour causer."  


* * *

* * *

* * *

A peine après avoir passé la porte de la Grande salle,  
Harry tente d'obtenir des réponses de Malefoy.

Toutefois, Malefoy lui fait signe qu'il n'ont même pas dépassé les sabliers de score...  
Sans dire un mot, Drago les guide donc de l'autre coté de l'escalier, loin de la Grande salle.

  
C'est donc, à coté d'un placard à balais et juste devant la porte menant aux donjons,  
que Harry peut enfin obtenir ses réponses.


	17. Épilogue de l'an 1 : Perspectives de fin d'année.

Harry est en colère!

Plus précisément, Harry est outré! Indigné!  
Oui, outré que Malefoy ai pu décider, _pour Crabbe et Goyle_ ,  
qu'ils ne bénéficieraient d'aucune reconnaissance pour leurs contributions.

A l'indignation d'Harry, Crabbe et Goyle répondent qu'ils étaient tout à fait d'accord.  
Harry à alors droit à un cinglant "Tu vois, Potter. Aucun problème!".

L'indignation d'Harry ne faiblit qu'un peu.

* * *

Vu l'état d'esprit de Potter, Malefoy décide de présenter la chose de façon pragmatique.

Malefoy : Ah. Et puis, au vu de ma dynamique avec Vincent et Gregory,  
si ils étaient reconnus comme ayant contribué à cette victoire sur... Enfin, voilà...  
Omettre de me mentionner ne servirait à rien puisque les gens feraient le rapprochement.

  
Harry reste en désapprobation du choix de ses camarades, par principe, mais...  
Force est de constater que le raisonnement de Malefoy fait plus que sens.  
Mais, cela mène, bien évidement, à la question pertinente de :  
_"Pourquoi faire profil bas ?"_

Cette question, Malefoy, l'attendait.

Drago répond, ainsi, du tac-au-tac, que c'est dans leur intérêt à tous...  
Bien évidement, _gagner la coupe n'est pas si important_ , en tout cas,  
ça ne l'est pas, comparé à la sécurité de _ne pas être ennemi avec le seigneur des ténèbres_.

* * *

Harry affirme, évidement, qu'il vaut mieux tenir tête à Vodemort que vivre sous sa coupe.

Drago avoue alors, qu'il vaut mieux, pour lui, que son père ne le sache pas...  
Qu'il ne sache pas, que son fis, a aidé à une victoire sur **Voldemort!**

Harry ne comprend pas... Ou plutôt, comprend mais...  
"Oui, je me doute bien que, Père, a été et est sûrement encore, un partisan... de Voldemort."

 

Selon Malefoy, cela ne fait pas de son père "un méchant".  
Et puis, cela répond aussi à l'affirmation de Harry...  
**"Oui, comme Voldemort est puissant, c'est acceptable d'être son allié."**

Harry : ...  
Malefoy : Oui, bien sûr que Voldemort sait que ses alliés ont leurs intérêt à le servir.  
C'est même pour ça qu'il doit constamment démontrer sa puissance!

 

_Ainsi, la victoire, temporaire, de la coupe des maisons n'est pas grand chose, au final._  
_En tout cas, rien comparée aux avantages de se faire oublier des événements._

  
Et puis, Malefoy obtient, aussi, quelques "lots de consolations", en échange...

* * *

Malefoy : Rien que ça, ça valait la peine !  
Harry : ???

Drago montre donc à Harry ses bracelets d'analyse...  
Harry croit qu'il a obtenu de ne plus avoir à les porter...  
Mais, c'est loin d'être ça!

  
Drago explique que non. Il n'a pas négocié la fin de sa punition.  
Il reste condamné à porter les bracelets, jusqu'à la fin de l'année.  
Mais... L'année prochaine...  
**Il pourra les garder, pour son usage personnel!**

  
Drago : Ces entraves se sont avérées utiles, finalement...  
Malefoy : Si j'en ai le contrôle complet...  
Imagines combien il me sera facile d'analyser quoi que ce soit de suspect!  
...  
Drago : C'est pour notre intérêt à tous, je vous assure!  
...

Harry : Hum... Bon, je veux bien t'accorder le bénéfice du doute.  
Mais je garderais l'œil!

Malefoy : Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Potter.  
... Et c'est bien, t'es moins crédule qu'avant!  
Harry : Mouais... La faute a qui, hein?! ...

* * *

Malefoy : Enfin, en laissant les griffondors gagner, il devraient me pardonner un peu...  
Certaines choses... Tu comprends, Potter ?

Harry : Cela reste quand même hypocrite, vu que t'as dit que cette victoire était  
"temporaire" et ne valait "pas grand chose au final"....

Malefoy : J'avoue, t'as raison... Mais c'est un premier pas dans la bonne direction, non ?  
*Crabbe et Goyle acquiescent*

  
Drago : en tout cas, si tout est clair, il faut qu'on y retourne,  
sinon, notre absence va devenir suspecte...

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

La fête et ses causes finirent par se dissiper dans l'esprit des élèves.

L'année scolaire continuait son cours, enfin limpide et tranquille.

* * *

Hermione et Ron avaient retrouvé leur niveau de "célébrité" d'avant.  
Mais, il étaient tout même moins dénigrés ou ignorés, donc tout n'était pas perdu.

Malefoy avait fini par être plutôt toléré par Weasley et Granger...  
Au moins tant qu'il restait à sa place.  
En fait, un nuage de suspicion planerait toujours, mais il se faisait moins dense.

  
En parlant de suspicion, Quirrell n'était pas en odeur de sainteté auprès de tous.  
Mais, il s'avéra être encore plus compétent, maintenant qu'il n'était plus possédé.  
De ce fait, la majeure partie des élèves respectaient, en lui, le professeur.  
Certains élèves décidèrent même qu'ils suivraient les cours d'étude des moldus,  
dans quelques années, pour pouvoir échanger à nouveau avec le talentueux professeur.

 

* * *

En dehors des cours, Harry continuait d'étudier avec Hermione.  
Toutefois, ayant progressé, il pouvait étudier moins longtemps.

Ce temps gagné, Harry le passait souvent avec Ron,  
jouant aux échecs magiques ou, simplement, en discutant de tout et de rien, entre amis,  
lorsqu'ils ne s’entraînaient pas au quidditch.

Hermione aussi fit l'effort de passer du temps avec Ron,  
si bien qu'ils finirent pas passer beaucoup de temps, tous les trois,  
le plus souvent, dans la grande salle, alternant entre discussion amicale, jeux de sorciers  
et même, parfois, travaux scolaires (et extra scolaire) tous ensemble!

* * *

Simultanément, Malefoy devenait, insidieusement, de plus en plus "Drago" auprès d'Harry.

C'est ainsi que, sans trop y prêter attention, Harry finit par avouer à Malefoy,  
qu'il avait imaginé ce que ce dernier lui aurait dit, au moment critique.

Potter avait donc pris l'initiative d'épargner Quirrell,  
parce qu'une image mentale de "Malefoy" lui aurait soufflé de ne pas se soucier du professeur.  
...  
Malefoy était très intéressé par cet état de fait...

  
Harry ne lui parla toutefois pas de cette voix mentale lorsque Hermione...  
En fait, Harry pensa qu'il valait mieux omettre, définitivement, cet instant.  
C'était trop... intime... Et, Malefoy n'en serait que conforté dans ses lubies!

 

En tout cas, Malefoy, discuta longuement de ce phénomène avec Potter.  
Son analyse étant que ceci était lié à un état d'intense stress émotionnel...

Peu importe si les paroles était l'inverse de ce qu'il "faut faire".  
Drago pensait que cet appel à un interlocuteur mental, aidait surement Harry,  
à prendre une décision raisonnable, en cas de situation critique.

 

Et ainsi, Malefoy persuada Harry.  
Malefoy aida donc Potter à ~~se conditionner~~ s’entraîner à faire appel à "Malefoy-pensée",  
dans le cas où la situation commencerait à échapper à Harry.

  
Les résultats semblaient concluants.

* * *

* * *

Avec tout ça, la fin de l'année arriva sans que nos élèves ne s'en rendent compte.

Bien sûr, l'avance de points des Griffondors leur fit gagner la coupe des maisons.  
Mais, encore une fois, celait n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, comparé à tout le reste.

  
Finalement, ce n'est que lorsque Quirrell vint dire au revoir à Harry, devant le train,  
que nos jeunes sorciers réalisèrent à quel point cette année avait été riche.

En même temps, il commencèrent à sentir que cette année touchait aussi à sa fin.

  
Quirrell et Harry se promirent de rester en contact, les années qui suivraient.  
Quirrell voulait aussi pouvoir rendre service à Harry, si jamais ce dernier en avait besoin.

Harry : Merci beaucoup, professeur.  
Je pense que vous en faites trop mais, je...  
Je n'oublierais pas de solliciter votre aide, si j'en ai besoin.

 

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans leur compartiment.

Malefoy et ses deux acolytes avaient décidés, avec raison,  
qu'ils feraient mieux de voyager séparément des trois amis.

Hermione : Une bien sage décision!  
Harry : Oui, comme ça notre voyage de retour sera plus calme et détendu.

Ron : En tout cas, vous avez vu ? Croutard est déjà endormi!  
Pourtant, il s'agite au moindre truc.

Harry : Ah, oui, Croutard... Finalement, ça marche de lui apprendre des tours ?  
Ron : Un peu... Mais comme il est lent, je l'ai surtout entraîné à atterrir.  
Comme ça, je pourrait le lancer, sans risque, sur l'ennemi à distraire!

  
Pendant quelques minutes, alors que le train démarre, la discussion continue.

Mais, bercé par le train en mouvement, le calme et la quiétude gagne les jeunes sorciers.

* * *

Harry est assis, fenêtre à sa droite, Hedwige, endormie, à sa gauche.  
Il est dos à la marche du train et voit les environ de Poudlard s'éloigner, par la fenêtre.

Face à lui, Hermione se tient la tête, somnolente...  
Mieux vaut regarder Ron!  
Ron aussi pique un somme, comme Croutard, dont la cage est sur ses genoux.

Finalement, il peut, peut être, se permettre de regarder Hermione.

  
C'est étrange, le bec de lièvre d'Hermione saute moins aux yeux, avec sa bouche entrouverte.  
Qui sait ce qui lui passe par la tête.

Harry pondère toujours l'affirmation de Drago, comme quoi ils feraient un bon couple.  
Mais, en fait, Harry se sent trop jeune pour définir ses sentiments.  
Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il apprécie le temps qu'il passe avec elle.

Le temps passé avec Ron est aussi agréable, mais, c'est différent.

Mieux vaut prendre son temps que d'aboutir à quelque chose de mal défini.

 

Harry aussi est un peu perdu dans ses songes, finalement.

La seule chose qu'il remarquera, avant que le trajet se termine,  
c'est que, pendant quelques minutes, son regard et celui de Hernione, se sont croisés.  
Tout deux embrumés de ce sommeil de quiétude, ils se souriaient, sans un son,  
juste satisfaits des résultats de cette première année.

 

* * *

* * *

Arrivés à la gare de King's Cross, les trois sorciers sortirent de leur torpeur.  
Finalement, les meilleurs moments sont peut être les plus calmes ?

Ils récupérèrent leurs valises.  
Ils étaient maintenant "à l'intérieur" de la voie 9 3/4.  
Le Monde, "non magique" les attendait de l'autre coté.

  
Au loin, Malefoy fit un signe de "A la prochaine" à Harry.  
Malefoy-Père était aux coté de Drago et pouvait donc voir cette preuve...  
Cette preuve que son fils avait réussit à "être dans les petits papier de Harry Potter".

Par considération pour les efforts de Drago, Harry lui retourna son signe.  
Malefoy-Père était ainsi convaincu. Une bonne chose de faite.

 

* * *

Ron, Hermione et Harry passèrent la barrière, en file indienne.

Harry vit alors que les Dursley l'attendaient.  
Cela voulait dire que ses vacances moroses commençaient...

Hermione lui fit alors un signe avec les doigts.  
C'était quoi déjà ? Ah, oui : le signe de "tout vas bien", pour la plongée.

C'est vrai qu'il lui avait fait part de ses peurs de "replonger" dans son ancienne vie.  
Au moins cela fit sourire Harry.

  
Fort des sourires réconfortants de Ron et Hermione, Harry s'avança vers sa "famille".  
Même si les vacances seraient longues, ses amis seraient toujours là, dans son cœur.


	18. Chaines de causalités

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cela faisait maintenant plus de six semaines, presque sept...  
> Harry avait a peine passé la barrière de la voie 9 3/4, qu'ils lui jetaient un regard noir.  
> Leur regard disait : "Dépêche toi Harry ou on va te frapper!"
> 
> Pauvre Harry qui allait passer des semaines horribles...  
> Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû insister pour qu'ils attendent à l'intérieur de la voie.  
> Elle aurait enfin pu lui parler, si c'était le cas!  
> Oui... Lui parler...
> 
> Juste le temps d'un petit signe de la main et les trois moldus le traînait au loin,  
> loin de ses amis, loin d'elle aussi...  
> Elle s'était promise de lui parler à la première occasion. De tout lui dire...

Ainsi, ce soir là, Ginny revisitait ses pensées et ses promesses, relatives à Harry Potter,  
sereinement allongée dans son lit, sur le ventre, s'épanchant auprès de sa carte de sorcier.  
Le sorcier de sa précieuse carte, délicatement posée sur l'oreiller, la regardait, gêné.

 

Soudain, Ginny entend des bruits dans les escaliers...  
Oups, la porte est restée entrouverte...  
Pourvu que Harry ne l'ai pas entendue parler "toute seule"...

Mais elle ne devait pas parler trop fort ?  
... Vite, cacher sa carte de sorcier... Hop, sous l'oreiller...  
Ni vu, ni connu !

  
Ginny ouvre sa porte en grand... Harry est juste devant elle!

Ginny : ... Ha... Harry... Tu ? Hum... Huh !  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec... _ces chaînes ?_

  
Harry se rend soudain compte à quel point les dernières heures ont été folles...

* * *

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt...

* * *

La fin des vacances approche...  
Quelques jours encore et il pourrait enfin quitter Pivet Drive et rejoindre Poudlard!

Harry avait passé l'été, enfermé dans cette petite chambre, la plupart du temps.  
Au moins, c'était mieux que le placard à balais, sous l'escalier...

 

"LeClub" essayait désespérément de le convaincre de collectionner les cartes de sorciers.  
Il lui avait même offert de lui envoyer une "série de départ", parmi 2 possibles,  
afin qu'il puisse débuter sa collection de la nouvelle édition de cartes.

Harry avait choisi la série de "Morgane" plutôt que celle de "Merlin".  
Mais, quelle importance, après tout...  
Il ne pensait pas forcément collectionner les cartes de sorcier, cette année encore.

L'année dernière, il avait juste obtenu la carte de Dumbledore, dans le train,  
ainsi qu'une carte à son effigie, après avoir exorcisé Voldemort de Quirrell.  
...  
Il allait oublié...  
Il y avait aussi une carte rare que Hermione lui avait offerte, un modeste cadeau de Noël :  
Circé (Qui transformait les marins en cochons)

  
C'est vrai ça...  
Avec la cape d'invisibilité, Harry en avait presque oublié ses autres cadeaux de noël!  
Il n'avait même pas remercié Mme Weasley pour le pull qu'elle lui avait tricoté.

  
En tout cas... Circé... Peut être que Hermione voulait lui faire passer un message avec?  
C'était juste avant qu'il découvre les actions de Malefoy pour les rapprocher...

 

Enfin, bref, avec tout ça, il avait en tout deux cartes rares et une carte commune.  
C'est mieux que rien... non ?  
En plus, ces cartes étaient compatibles avec les nouvelles,  
même si "un vrai collectionneur doit avoir une version pour chaque année!"

Ah... LeClub et ses cartes à collectionner...  
Et le club des collectionneurs de cartes où il n'allait presque jamais...  
Au moins, cela occupait son esprit pendant ces vacances moroses...

* * *

 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry fut ramené à la réalité par un nuage de fumée!  
Un genre de gnome venait d’apparaître...  
Mais, avant que Harry ne puisse lui lancer un Flipendo, il se présenta :  
Dobby : Je suis Dobby, le simple elfe de maison... Monsieur Potter...

Dobby alternait entre trois actions :  
>Faire une révérence  
>Parler  
>Se cogner contre le mur (pour en avoir trop dit...)

  
En résumé, Harry ne devait pas retourner à Poudlard, le danger y règnerait.  
Mais, Dobby ne pouvait en dire plus...  
Sous peine de devoir se punir atrocement...

C'était un elfe de maison, mais il ne pouvait dénoncer ses maîtres...  
Ses maîtres... "Ils me veulent donc du mal ?"  
Dobby : Pas directement... Mais il...  
Non, mauvais Dobby ! *Il se cogne à nouveau au mur*

 

Finalement, Dobby s'enfuit, dans un nuage de fumée,  
lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre derrière la fenêtre.

* * *

Ce bruit, c'était simplement une voiture volante...  
Une voiture volante !!!

Ron et ses frères Fred et George étaient à l'intérieur!

Ron : On s'est dit qu'on allait te sortir de cette prison, Harry !  
Harry : Comment ? il y a des barreaux à la fenêtre...  
Et on retourne à Poudlard dans quelques jours...

Fred : Tu souhaites rester ici ?  
Ha : Hum... Pas vraiment, en fait...  
George : Alors, c'est parti pour l'extraction des barreaux!

Ron : Pendant ce temps, prépare tes valises.  
Harry : Elles sont déjà prêtes...  
Fred : Oses dire que tu ne voulais pas t'échapper !

  
Sur ce, l'oncle Vernon se signale derrière la porte :

> Arrêtes de taper sur les murs !  
>  Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit, encore ?!  
>  ...  
>  Tu l'aura voulu! Je rentre!

 

Mais, Vernon a juste le temps de voir Harry sauter dans la voiture volante,  
avec toutes ses affaires et laissant descellés les barreaux de la fenêtre!

Vernon : Harry! Reviens là! Ta punition va être exemplaire !

Fred : Ok, alors, pied au plancher, George!

  
C'est alors que la voiture volante déchire le ciel, volant vers l'accueillant Terrier.

* * *

 

Les quatre sorciers atterrissent chez Ron, au lever du soleil.

  
Harry : Je suis content que tes parent m'invitent, Ron!  
Ron : Oui, à propos de ça... On a un peu improvisé...

  
Ron propose de faire semblant que Harry s'est matérialisé comme ça...  
Sans être vraiment convaincu lui même...

  
Finalement, évidement, ça ne marche pas!  
Et Mme Weasley les attend sur le perron, avec la benjamine, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny : Ha... Harry... Bon... Bonjour... Je... J'y vais!  
_*Ginny s'enfuit*_

Mme Weasley : Elle est timide. Et je pense qu'elle t'admire un peu, Harry.  
Harry : Je suis un type normal...  
Oh! Oui, merci pour le pull, Madame!

Mme W. : Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu.  
... Et voilà votre père...

  
Mme W. : Chéri ? Sais-tu que tes enfants ont testé la voiture ?  
Celle que tu n'allait _"probablement pas enchanter"_...

M. W. : Oh, la voiture! Alors, elle a volé ?  
Mme W. : Chéri...  
M. W. : Oui... Ce n'est pas bien, les enfants.  
...

_*Monsieur Weasley remarque soudain la présence d'Harry.*_  
M. W. : Es-tu... Harry Potter ?  
Harry : ... Oui.

M. W. : Je comprends mieux ce que vous avez fait, les enfants...  
Même si cela reste une bêtise.

  
Mme W. : Bon, maintenant que tu es là, Harry...  
Le mieux est encore que tu reste avec nous jusqu'à la rentrée!

Harry : Merci, Madame !  
Ron : Merci, M'man.

Mme W. : On discutera de ta punition plus tard Ron!  
Ron : Bien, M'man...  
Mme W. : Vous aussi Fred et Georges!  
Fred et Georges : ...

  
Mme W. : En attendant, venez tous prendre votre petit déjeuner!

 

* * *

* * *

Voilà, Ginny avait esquivé Harry toute la journée...  
Et, maintenant, il était devant elle avec des chaines dans les mains...

  
Harry : J'apporte ces chaines à la ghoule, celle qui est au grenier...

Ginny : ... Oh! C'est vrai, on ne lui a pas rendues, aujourd'hui!  
Harry : Est-ce à cause de moi ?  
Ginny : Non! ... Enfin, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
Maman les avait nettoyées. Mais avec les aménagements pour ton séjour, on a oublié...

Harry : Hum... Cela explique qu'elles étaient à la cuisine...  
Désolé de t'avoir réveillée!  
Ginny : Hoh! Non, je... ça va... vraiment...  
Bonne nuit, Harry! ***Elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre et claque la porte.***

* * *

 

Harry avait compris que Ginny le traitait en idole...

Lorsqu'il était monté pour aller à la chambre de Ron,  
elle parlait à une carte de sorcier...

Probablement celle à son effigie, d'après le peu qu'il avait entendu...

  
Devait-il s'inquiéter ?  
...  
Non, ça devait aller... Elle comprendrait qui il est, une fois à Poudlard.

Oui, Maman Weasley avait expliqué que c'était sa première année...  
_"Tu pourrais profiter de sa fascination..."_  
Malefoy-pensée... Serait il devenu la voix de sa mauvaise conscience ?  
...  
Vas-t'en Malefoy-pensée, j'ai pas besoin de tes remarques maintenant!

  
_"Potter, Potter... Ginny a un faible pour toi, c'est évident !"_  
L'image de Malefoy dans son esprit avait surement raison...  
Mais il y avait déjà Hermione... Désolé...

Hey... Attends! Hermione n'est qu'une amie platonique! Non ?  
_"Amie platonique ? Potter... Ne me fais pas rire..."_

Hop, dégage Malefoy-pensée!  
Cette technique mentale pourrait s'avérer utile à un moment, mais...  
Pas besoin de ses remarques pour décider de quoi faire, maintenant.  
Il éclaircirait tout ça avec Ginny dès que l'occasion se présentera.

 

En tout cas, pour l'instant sa quête restait de remettre ces chaines à la ghoule du grenier.  
Ensuite, il rejoindrait la chambre de Ron, pour s'y laisser aller, dans les bras de Morphée.

Oui, au fond, une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien!  
Après tout, la journée avait été riche en péripéties et la soirée n'était pas en reste.  
Mais, le poids des chaînes assurait à Harry que tout ceci n'était pas une illusion :  
Il profiterait de ses derniers jours de vacances, en étant loin de Pivet Drive!


	19. Les mini-jeux d'été

Est-ce que tout le monde s'est donné le mot ?  
La ghoule lui a fait prendre une carte de sorcier : "Cliodna".  
Et Ron lui a remis une combo de cartes,   
que LeClub devait lui avoir envoyé exprès en double...

  
Ron : Tu en a quand même mis du temps à monter!  
Harry : Oh! Oui, j'ai fait quelques aller retour...  
En montant, j'ai entendu du bruit...  
J'ai du assommer Un grille pain et un batteur électrique, entre autres...  
Et puis j'ai cherché les chaines de la ghoule, qui vit dans le grenier.  
Ron : La ghoule! On l'a oubliée, du coup!  
Heureusement que tu lui a amené ses chaines, sinon on l'aurait entendue toute la nuit!

  
  
Ha : Et, des cartes, tu en a reçu beaucoup ?  
R : Je crois que LeClub veut vraiment que tu t'intéresse aux cartes de sorciers!  
Il m'a envoyé un lot pour que je te donne les doubles.  
...Il y avait aussi les surplus de l'année dernière, qui n'intéressent plus.  
Ha : Je croyais que Les gens collectionnaient toutes les années ?  
R : Non, seulement les ultra-passionnés comme lui...  
C'est vraiment dur de tout collectionner en une seule année!  
Et puis, c'était principalement des communes que tout le monde trouve à foison...

_*silence*_

Ha : Ok... Et, Ginny, elle collectionne les cartes aussi ?  
R : Pas que je sache... Ce serait plutôt les livres moldus.  
Papa en ramène de temps en temps et elle les aime bien.  
"Parce qu'ils sont plus calmes et agréables."  
Ha : Comment ça ?  
R : Les livres magiques sont, relativement souvent, actifs.  
Les images bougent, le texte s'anime, tout ça...

Ha : Ok, alors on sait quoi lui offrir à Noël!  
R : Ouais, enfin, j'y connait rien en livre moldu.  
Ha : Je demanderais à Quirrell d'en acheter un pour nous.  
C'est le genre de chose qu'il voudrait que je lui demande...  
R : Oui, c'est sûr... Même si je ne suis pas sur qu'on ai les moyens pour ça...  
Ha : Alors, je paierais, il me reste de l'argent de l'année dernière et-

D'un coup, Harry hésite à avouer à Ron quelle somme d'argent ses parents lui ont laissé...  
Cela ferait peut être trop de lui un Malefoy-bis, qui se moque de la "pauvreté" de Ron.

  
R : Harry ? Rien ne t'oblige à offrir quelque chose à Ginny!  
Ha : Elle me tient en haute estime...  
Alors, si je l'ignore, elle risque de mal le prendre...

  
R : Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant pour Ginny ?   
Ha : Je sais pas, une intuition...  
Et puis, "un elfe à la maison" m'a mis en garde avant que tu arrive...  
R : Un elfe de maison ? Tu as peur que Voldemort s'en prenne à Ginny ?  
Ha : Je sais pas, c'est ta sœur et elle est serait une cible sans défense.

R : "Sans défense" ? Ginny est loin d'être timide et influençable!  
Ha : Oui, je "l'intimide un peu"... Mais je resterais prudent quand même...

  
R : Comme tu veux, Harry. Ginny ne devrait rien risquer à être ton amie.   
Toutefois... Malefoy ne doit pas mettre son grain de sel dans ses affaires, OK ?  
Ha : Tu as ma parole.   
Je ferais tout mon possible, pour que Malefoy laisse Ginny tranquille.  
  


R : Bon, alors, sur ce, allons dormir!

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveille, Ron est déjà levé.

Harry se dit que Ron ne semble pas réaliser que Ginny a, vraiment, un petit faible pour lui.  
...Surement de la fascination pour l'image de "Celui qui a survécu"...  
Mais, il a peur pour elle...   
_"Stratégiquement, c'est la meilleure cible, Potter."_  
Oui, Malefoy... C'est ce qui lui semble aussi!

Mais, rien ne sert de s'inquiéter outre mesure...  
Rester sur ses gardes, comme d'habitude, devrait suffire.

  
Harry se lève donc.   
En passant devant l'escalier menant au grenier,   
il entend des "Aiee Aiiii" et de joyeux bruits de chaines...  
"Bonjour à toi aussi, la ghoule"

  
Harry passe devant la chambre de Ginny, repensant à la veille...  
 _"Préférerais-tu les rousses, Potter ?"_

La technique du Malefoy devient de plus en plus embarrassante...  
 _"Mais, bon, Hermione a une si belle peau bronzée..."_

Harry : Si tu m'a fait assimiler cette technique, c'est pour qu'elle me torture!  
 _"Torture ? Pas du tout... Je sais que tu y prend plaisir..._  
 _C'est fun de penser aux filles comme ça, sans se sentir responsable, n'est ce pas, Potter ?"_

Harry décide de bouder la pensée de Malefoy...  
Mieux vaut ne pas laisser son esprit s'aventurer, vers de sombres recoins inexplorés!

* * *

 

Arrivé à la cuisine...

Mme Weasley : Après le petit déjeuner, il faudra dégnomer le jardin, Ron.  
Ron : Encore ?  
Mme W. : Ronald... C'est ton tour de le faire... C'est ta punition.

Harry : "Dégnomer" ?  
Ronald : Oui, attraper et chasser les gnomes hors du jardin.  
Ha : En les assommant à coup de Flipendo ?  
R : Flipendo ? T'aimes trop ce sort, Harry...  
Non, on les attrape lorsqu'ils sortent de leurs trous et on les lance au delà de la barrière.

Ha : C'est distrayant ?   
R : Heu... Oui! Si on transforme ça en concours, ça peut l'être!  
Aller, direction le jardin, Harry!

* * *

Ron : Bon, c'est parti, Harry!

Ron et Harry se placent au centre du jardin, puis, au signal,   
ils courent vers les gnomes qui sortent leurs têtes de terre, au réveil.

Harry, surpris de ses aptitudes au dégnomage, arrive à en attraper 18!  
Ron admet sa défaite... Il n'en a attrapé qu'une douzaine...

  
Ron : Bien, c'est très bien, pour une première fois...  
Tu gagne la première manche, Harry! Mais il reste à les lancer le plus loin possible!

  
Harry : D'un coup, j'ai un doute... Est ce bien moral, tout ça ?  
Ron : Bof, oui? Ils sont juste désorientés lorsqu'on les lance.  
Et puis, ils reviennent tout le temps pour nous voler nos légumes...

 

Ron : Bon, je te montre comment on les lance!

Ron prend un gnome parmi la pile de gnomes assommés.  
Puis, il se place devant le perron.

Ron :

> On les lance de là, OK ?   
> Tu les fait tourner comme une fronde, voilà, comme je fais...  
> Ensuite, quand ils ont assez de vitesse, tu ajuste le lancer,   
> tout en conservant la vitesse de rotation...  
> Et, tu lâche! Comme ça!

Le gnome vole dans les airs... décrivant une courbe en cloche...  
Qui s'achève un couple de mètres derrière la barrière.

Ron : Tu vois, le plus dur, c'est de leur faire passer la barrière!

  
  
Harry se prend au jeu, arrivant à lancer la moitié de ses gnomes au delà de la barrière.  
Ron : bien sur, on relance les gnomes tant qu'il ne sont pas tous dehors!

Bon, il est vrai que certains gnomes n'étaient pas très coopératifs...  
Sautant des mains pour atterrir sur le ventre de Ron ou de Harry et les plaquant au sol...

Mais. Hop! Un coup de flipendo et on les relance!

  
  
Après avoir lancé tous les gnomes, Harry est à nouveau vainqueur!  
En effet il a réussi à lancer un gnome au delà du poteau électrique!  
Bon, d'accord, le gnome a rebondi sur le sol un bon nombre de fois avant de s'arrêter,   
mais, ils comptent le lieu d'arrêt final et non le point d'impact...  
Ce qui fait de Harry le gagnant incontesté de cette session de dégnomage!

* * *

Après toutes ces réjouissances, M. Weasley rejoint les deux garçons.  
Il les félicite pour l'efficacité de leur dégnomage.

Et, comme Harry s'est distingué et a fait montre d'un comportement exemplaire,   
M. Weasley décide de lui apprendre le sort Informous   
et de lui offrir un Folio bruti nécessaire à ce sort.

M. Weasley : Ron m'a dit que tu avait croisé de nombreuses créatures à Poudlard...  
Ainsi que dans cette maison, même...  
Ce sort et ce folio te permettront de toujours identifier les créatures que tu croisera!

M. W. : Aussi... Désolé que certains de mes objets enchantés t'aient attaqué...  
Ha : Non, ça va. Mon entrainement à Poudlard, m'a préparé pour ce genre de chose.

  
Quittant le jardin, et rejoignant la maison, avec Ron et son père, Harry réalise que :  
Quitte à choisir, il préférait, amplement, passer la fin de ses vacances,   
harcelé par de l'électroménager et du matériel de jardin, dans un foyer chaleureux,   
que, "en sécurité", à subir la pression mentale et émotionnelle d'une famille dédaigneuse.


	20. Au cœur du foyer

Harry se retrouva donc, finalement, face au foyer aux flammes verdoyantes.  
Toutefois, après un moment et une fois Ginny transportée,   
le feu revenait à un rouge et jaune crépitant dans l'âtre de pierre.

Harry avait presque l'impression que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes...  
Il n'avait pas hésité à aider au dégnomage et avait déjà dû gérer le matériel électroménager.  
Il avait alors franchi le seuil de la cuisine et il était déjà considéré comme de la famille.  
Puis, à partir de là, le temps sembla filer, à toute vitesse, jusqu'à l'instant présent.

  
Les souvenirs de ces moments passés au sein du Terrier des Weasley crépitaient dans son cœur,   
autant si ce n'est plus intensément que le feu hypnotique, devant ses yeux.  
Et, c'est alors que, serrant la bourse de poudre dans sa main,   
les souvenirs récents enveloppèrent Harry et attisèrent son courage.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Après la distraction du dégnomage, Ron emprunta le plateau et les pièces d'échec magiques,   
posés sur la table du salon et considérés, à juste titre, comme des trésors du Terrier.

Mais, au fond, les Weasleys apprécient chaque chose, dans leur maison,   
puisque, chaque possession, n'est rien de moins qu'une part de l'âme de leur foyer.

  
Ainsi, Ron insista pour faire quelques parties avec Harry, sur le jeu de la famille.  
Harry accepta avec joie et ils décidèrent de s'installer, au calme, dans la chambre de Ron.

  
Harry avait quand même pas mal progressé au cours de l'année dernière.  
Même si... Ron restait vraiment bon à ce jeu.   
Et Harry avait toujours un peu de mal à gérer les stratégies de son ami.

Mais Harry avait quand même assimilé un point important :   
**Chaque jeu est unique de par son histoire et l'expérience de ses pièces.**  
Et, le jeu des Weasley avait acquis une âme vraiment singulière !   
En effet, en premier lieu, les cases les plus parcourues étaient visiblement usées.  
Et, les pièces étaient loin d'être en reste, puisqu'elle étaient toutes des vétérans   
qui avaient acquis un pragmatisme et une sagacité extrêmes, vis à vis du monde extérieur.

  
Ainsi, les pièces l'avait clairement compris : Peu importe qui gagne !  
Il était évident que les deux généraux étaient loin d'être obnubilés par le jeu.  
Le ballet des pièces était juste là pour accompagner leur discussion.

 

* * *

 

Harry et Ron discutaient principalement de Quidditch et de la vie quotidienne au Terrier.

Ron explique à Harry que son équipe préférée est "Les canons de Chudley".  
Et, c'est difficile pour lui d'acheter des produits dérivés de son équipe fétiche.

Ron : Parce ce que, bien sûr,   
les robes aux couleurs de l'équipe, sont plus chères que les robes simples.  
...  
Ron : Et, je ne veux pas imposer de dépenses inutiles pour porter un vêtement spécial.  
...J'aurais trop l'impression d'être égoïste, ça gâcherait le plaisir de le porter, tu vois ?

  
Harry : ...Je comprend.   
Mais, ça t'irait si c'était un cadeau de Noël ?  
Ron : Je suppose. Quoi qu'alors, je préférerais te l'échanger contre quelque chose.

Harry : D'accord ? Je serais près à t'échanger une robe des Canons, contre n'importe quoi.  
Ron : Oui, enfin... Pas n'importe quoi, _n'importe quoi_ quand même...  
Sinon, ce n'est pas équitable du tout.  
Non, je te jure de trouver quelque chose qui te fera plaisir,   
au moins autant, que cette robe des Canons me fera plaisir!

 

* * *

 

Les discussions diverses s'enchainaient, de mêmes que les parties d'échec.  
Et, Harry réussit quand même à gagner une partie,   
en faisant confiance aux conseils experts de ses pièces, quant à la façon de jouer de Ron.  
  


Ron : je comprend. Les bleus me connaissent vraiment bien.  
Harry : C'est parce que tu joue souvent contre les bleus ?

Ron : Hmm... Non, c'est quiff-quiff, je joue autant rouge que bleu.   
Mais, peu importe, les pièces ont appris à me connaitre tout pareil.  
Elles savent que je fais plus d'erreurs lorsque je joue offensif.   
C'est pour ça qu'elles ont tout fait pour me provoquer.

Harry : ... Je vois... Et les pièces de Poudlard n'ont pas encore compris ça ?  
Ron : Les pièces de Poudlard ne nouent pas autant de liens affectifs.  
C'est bien dommage. Mais, il y a beaucoup d'élèves qui jouent avec elles,   
donc, c'est plus difficile, évidement.

Harry : Merci, alors, les pièces! _*Il leur fait un signe de la main*_  
Ron : _*approbation de la tête*_ En effet, c'était bien joué, chers amis!

_*Les pièces, joyeuses de cette reconnaissance, font une révérence aux deux généraux*_

Ron : Laissons les se reposer.  
De toutes façon, on va passer à table dans pas longtemps.   
Donc, on n'aura pas le temps de finir une autre partie avant.

Les pièces sont satisfaites de leur matinée de manœuvres, et, comme à leur habitude,   
apprécient de rendre heureux les généraux, qui donnent un sens à leurs existences.

 

* * *

* * *

 

  
Ginevra fut la première à être installée à table, après avoir aidée à la mettre.

Selon le plan de table, plus ou moins implicite,   
Elle se trouvait dos au plan de travail, à "l'extrémité jardin" de son coté,   
sa mère à sa droite, son père, ensuite, puis Percy.  
Harry était sensé se retrouver juste en face de la jeune fille, de l'autre coté de la table,   
avec, à sa gauche, Ronald, Fred puis Georges.

La pragmatique Ginevra était détendue mais l'ingénue Ginny restait nerveuse...  
Et si leurs pieds se touchaient ? ... Et si elle _initiait_ le contact ? ...

"Ginny tu est une grande file. Contrôle tes nerfs, ma vieille!" pensa Ginevra.

 

* * *

 

Et, en effet, Harry s'était installé juste face à Ginny.

Tous les autres étaient placés comme prévu, des deux cotés de la fidèle table,   
à part Fred et Georges qui avaient interverti leurs places.

  
Ron détaillait, avec enthousiasme, leur fin de matinée.

Le déjeuner se déroulait dans un calme teinté de joie.  
Et, bien sûr, Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que ressentait Ginny.   
Mais il faisait tout on possible pour ne pas mettre la jeune fille dans l'embarras.

Ginny était ailleurs pendant presque tout le repas.  
Elle remarqua quand même que le jeune homme aux yeux verts,   
secouait parfois la tête, comme pour chasser certaines pensées.

 

Toutefois, impossible d'oublier la surprenante proposition de Harry, à la fin du repas :  
 **"Voulez vous que je vous aide à la vaisselle ?"**

> _Potter ne peut donc pas s'empêcher de jouer les boy-scouts..._

Oui, le seul hic, c'est que ce comportement exemplaire de Harry,   
n'aidait pas à réduire l'admiration de Ginny pour lui...  
Mais, Harry n'allait quand même pas être exécrable pour que Ginny le méprise, à la place.

  
Et puis...  
Maman fût un peu décontenancée, mais expliqua qu'on ne faisait la vaisselle que le soir.   
Et, peu d'aide était nécessaire, avec un peu de magie.

Mais, c'est plus simple si une deuxième personne sort la vaisselle de l'eau de rinçage,   
pour la mettre à égoutter. (Cela évite d'avoir à prendre des pauses dans le nettoyage.)

Enfin, bref, Maman Weasley, accepta l'offre de Harry,   
sachant que ce serait une bonne occasion de discuter à battons rompus, avec Harry  
et ainsi de permettre au jeune garçon, de se libérer de ses soucis.

 

* * *

 

Là, Ginny espérait que Harry oserait, ensuite, proposer de passer l'après midi avec elle.  
(A faire n'importe quoi, pourvu que ce soit avec elle.)

[...]

Mais, elle fut devancée par les jumeaux!

Fred : Hey, Harry, si tu sais pas quoi faire cet aprèm...  
Et bien, tu pourrais nous aider à préparer l'ouverture de nos boutiques!  
Georges : Oui, tu vas pouvoir nous donner ton avis objectif.   
On a besoin de savoir ce qu'une personne extérieure pense de nos idées.

Ron : Oui, pourquoi pas... En fait...   
Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu penses de tout ça, Harry.

  
Harry : Je veux bien. Je serais peut être pas un client majeur, par contre.  
Georges : Pas de problème! Justement, on veut l'avis de quelqu'un peu intéressé.

 

* * *

 

Ginny était triste de voir Harry partir avec les jumeaux.  
Harry, quand à lui avait définitivement remarqué cela,   
car il marqua une pause, puis regarda Ginevra un moment.  
Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose...  
  


Fred : Hop, hop, hop...  
Si t'aide à la vaisselle, ce soir, tu laisse les autres débarrasser!

Mais, bon, au final, Harry se ravisa et suivit Fred et Georges jusqu'à leur chambre.

 

Ron : Bon, en effet, il nous reste à débarrasser la table.

Et, pendant que les 5 Weasleys restant libèrent et nettoient la vénérable table,   
la discussion tourne autour de Harry et de son caractère à faire des tâches de maison.  
(D'abord, porter ses chaines à la ghoule, puis, Le dégnomage, et maintenant, la vaisselle...)

Ron : Maman... Ça m'inquiète...  
Est ce que Harry panique à l'idée qu'on puisse le punir ?!  
...Comment le rassurer ?

  
Sur ce Maman Weasley, rassure Ron, en lui promettant que, le soir même,   
elle saurait de quoi il retourne et comment résoudre les troubles d'Harry.

Ginny, quant à elle, reste silencieuse, mais prend une ferme décision :   
Si elle peut aider Harry à trouver le bonheur, elle n'hésitera pas.


	21. un intermède nécessaire

Où en étions nous ?  
Ah, oui, Harry était partit discuter, avec Fred et Georges, des boutiques de ces derniers.

* * *

 

Fred :

> Donc, en fait, on aura deux locaux :   
> un premier, au niveau du hall, juste derrière la salle des portrait   
> et un second, au dernier étage, a coté de la salle d'arithmancie.  
> Celui du bas sera principalement axé sur les bonbons et chocogrenouilles.

Georges :

> C'est pour ça que cette boutique du hall s'appelle "la confiserie des Weasleys"  
> Celle du dernier étage, quant à elle, c'est "la caves aux merveilles des Weasleys"

Fred :

> Dans la cave aux merveilles, on vendra des vêtements et équipements de protection,   
> de même que des potions de santé diverses.

Georges :

> Les gens s'intéressent plus aux friandises   
> et, surtout, aux cartes de sorciers et sorcières célèbres,   
> qu'aux vêtements, équipements ou autres potions.

Fred :

> C'est pour ça que la confiserie est au niveau du hall,   
> et donc, plus accessible à tous.

  
Harry : C'est pertinent, en fait.   
Surtout que si vous avez des clients fidèles, ce serait plutôt des griffondors, c'est ça ?

Georges : Ouaip! Encore que, avec l'augmentation des clients, ça tend à s'équilibrer.  
Mais, bon, comme ça, vu qu'on entrepose les produits dans notre chambre,   
C'est plus pratique de vendre les plus encombrants pas loin de notre maison.

  
Harry : Hum... Vraiment c'est plutôt bien pensé, j'ai pas grand chose à redire là dessus.

* * *

 

Fred : Bien, alors, passons à l'étude des produits vendus.  
Georges : En effet. Tiens, Harry, regarde la liste de nos offres.

  
Harry regarde attentivement la liste, pour les deux boutiques.  
Bien entendu, il remarque que la confiserie a une offre constante :   
Des chocogrenouilles, des dragées surprises et des patacitrouilles.

Par contre, la "cave aux merveilles" possède plusieurs sous-listes.  
...  
Harry : C'est en fonction des stocks, n'est-ce pas ?  
Georges : Oui.

  
...  
Harry : Attendez, vous vendez des maillots des Canons !?  
Je pourrais en acheter un pour Ron ?

Fred : Vaut mieux pas.  
On se fait pas de profit sur eux. Les prix sont fixés par les communicants des Canons.  
Alors, avec les frais de transport, tout le bénef est pour eux, sur ça.

Georges : Oui, tu ferais mieux d'en acheter dans une boutique sur le chemin de traverse.  
Ils ont moins de frais et se font un bénéfice, du coup.

  
Harry : Je comprend, je vais suivre votre conseil.

* * *

 

Bien entendu, après les hors-d'œuvre, il était temps de passer au dessert!

**Fred et Georges allait présenter à Harry leur projet de "Cartes des maraudeurs".**

  
Apparemment, Harry eu _peur_ que ce soit encore en lien avec les cartes de sorciers.  
Fred et Georges supposèrent que Harry en avait marre des manigances de LeClub...

Mais, au moins, ces "manigances", m'ont permis d'obtenir une carte de Harry Potter.  
~~~~  
Enfin bref!  
A la grande satisfaction de Harry, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les cartes de sorciers!

 

Fred : Maintenant, tiens, regarde cette "carte des maraudeurs"!   
C'est une carte dynamique de Poudlard!  
Qu'est ce que t'en dit ?

Harry : Une carte de l'école ?! C'est une bonne idée!

Fred : Ouaip, sauf que, on va pas la vendre.  
Dumbledore nous a coupé l'herbe sous le pied.  
Georges : Il a fait installer des plans de l'école à chaque étage, cet été.

  
Harry : OK... Donc, personne n'aura besoin de ces cartes...  
Encore que je préférerais avoir ma propre carte, consultable partout.

  
Fred : On t'en offrira une quand elle seront finies.  
Harry : Parce qu'elle est pas finie ?

Georges : Attend, prends la "carte du maraudeur" originale.  
Tu va voir...

 

Harry prend donc une autre carte, similairement pliée.  
Toutefois, en l'ouvrant, il découvre les marques et les noms,   
qui changent de place de temps en temps.

H : On... On peut voir où est chaque personne à Poudlard ?!

G : En effet.  
Plus tu est proche de l'école, plus la carte se met à jour souvent.  
F : On n'a pas réussi, encore, a totalement répliquer ça.  
Mais, donne nous un an, et ça devrait être bon!

 

Harry : Des élèves pourraient abuser de cette capacité à traquer les gens...

F : C'est pour ça qu'on ne donnera ces cartes qu'à des personnes de confiance.  
G : Et on vendra alors les cartes sans la fonctionnalité, en même temps.  
F : Impossible pour les profs de savoir que quelqu'un aura une carte avec la fonctionnalité!

Harry : Tout ça me parait super.  
Vous êtes très doués pour le commerce, en fait!

F&G : Merci beaucoup, Harry.  
F : N'hésite pas à acheter des trucs de temps à autres.  
G : Oui, mais ne te sent pas obligé non plus, hein.

* * *

* * *

 

Après avoir passé la fin de l'après midi avec les jumeaux,   
parlant de leurs farces et attrapes, principalement,   
l'heure, tant attendue, du diner arriva.

  
Ginny se retrouva alors, à nouveau, face à Harry.  
C'est là, qu'elle eu le courage de proposer à Harry de faire la cuisine avec elle.

En réalité, c'était une idée de Maman, qui pensait que ça aiderait Harry à se sentir mieux.

Harry accepta la proposition, afin de pouvoir parler, plus à l'aise, avec Ginny.

 

Passer l'après midi avec les Jumeaux à discuter de farces et attrapes, entre autres,   
après leur séminaire sur les boutiques de Poudlard, semblait avoir pas mal détendu Harry.

Le visage de Ron arborait, de ce fait, une expression beaucoup plus rassurée qu'à midi.

  
Fred et Georges se vantaient, joyeusement, qu'Harry approuve pleinement leurs plans.  
(Oui, c'était leur tour de raconter leur temps passé avec Harry!)

* * *

 

[...]

* * *

Ainsi donc, le diner, s'achevait.

La table débarrassée, chacun parti vaquer à ses occupation, pour la soirée.  
Seuls maman Weasley et Harry restaient dans la cuisine.

  
Quelques égouttoirs furent déposés sur la table.   
Deux bassines sont installées des deux cotés de l'évier où trône la vaisselle à laver.  
(Comme à l'habitude.)

La méthode pour faire la vaisselle reste, bien sûr, la même :  
Maman Weasley nettoie la vaisselle dans la première bassine,   
puis la dépose dans la seconde, pour qu'elle s'y rince.  
Enfin, on transporte la vaisselle rincée, depuis la seconde bassine,   
vers les égouttoirs sur la table, pour l'y laisser s'égoutter et sécher un peu.

  
Sauf que cette fois ci, c'est Harry qui transporte la vaisselle rincé.  
Comme Harry peut le faire, en parallèle du lavage,   
Maman n'a pas besoin d'alterner entre laver et mettre à égoutter.  
C'est vraiment plus efficace de faire ça à deux!  
...En plus c'est une bonne occasion de parler, sans trop être obnubilé par ce que l'on dit.

  
[...]

Enfin, bref.  
C'est Maman Weasley qui ouvre la discussion.  
Elle commence par expliquer à Harry combien Ron s'inquiète pour lui.  
Harry n'est, en rien, obligé à faire énormément de travail de maison!

Mme Weasley : Harry... Nous ne sommes pas comme tes oncles!  
Tu ne sera pas puni pour la moindre raison.

  
Harry :

> Je sais, mais... ça doit être un réflexe...  
> Si je ne faisais pas assez... Ils...   
> Et ils... Ils me laissaient faire si peu...   
> Parce que je le faisais ou le ferais mal.  
> Désolé, Madame Weasley. Je...

Mme Weasley : Tout va bien, je comprend.   
On te demandait d'en faire beaucoup, sinon tu étais puni.

Harry :

> C'est ça...  
> J'ai souvent fait les tâches ingrates comme s'occuper des poubelles...  
> Ou nettoyer les pires recoins de la maison...  
> J'étais puni si je n'avais pas assez contribué.

Mme Weasley : Mais, tes oncles trouvaient toutes les excuses du monde,   
pour t'interdire de faire quoi que ce soit...

Harry : Oui.

> Enfin, cette année c'était plutôt que je pouvais pas beaucoup quitter cette chambre...  
> "Tu peux rien faire, pourvu que tu gênes pas..."  
> C'est un peu mieux, mais ça mine autant le moral...

...  
Harry : Alors ça me fait plaisir de contribuer aux corvées, ici.  
Pour une fois mes efforts aident à un foyer que j'apprécie.  
...  
Harry : Et puis, même si mon entêtement est dû aux Dursley.  
Il y a un point sur lequel ils ont raison :

> On doit contribuer à la maison lorsqu'on y est hébergé.

Mme Weasley : **C'est très adulte de ta part, de dire ça.**

Harry se sent flatté.

  
Enfin. Voilà, oui, c'était ça, la situation :   
Harry faisait tout pour se rendre utile. C'était sa façon de "payer" pour son hébergement.

  
Un silence gêné commençait à s'installer.  
Maman allait essayer de briser ce silence, lorsque Harry prit l'initiative :   
**Il allait vraiment faire des efforts pour ne pas _trop_ en faire.**

Mme Weasley, acquiesce, lui assurant que c'est ce qu'elle allait dire :   
Harry se doit de rester raisonné, dans sa contribution au foyer.

Les Weasleys feront tout pour l'aider à se défaire de son conditionnement excessif!

  
Ainsi, encore une fois, Harry remercia Mme Weasley,   
pendant qu'il continuait à transporter les assiettes rincées, par petites piles.


	22. pour une page de souvenirs chaleureux

Fort des résultats fructueux de son premier échange, à cœur ouvert, avec Mme Weasley  
Harry continue dans sa lancée et aborde l'autre préoccupation, qui hante son esprit :   
**Ginny** et le comportement de celle-ci.

Harry cherchait à pouvoir installer un réel dialogue entre lui et la benjamine Weasley.

 

Harry décide donc, _finalement_ , de parler sans détour.

Il prend une grande inspiration et demande :

> Mme Weasley, est ce que Ginny est... est amoureuse de moi ?
> 
> _...Whoa. Potter est bien franc sur ce coup là!_

Oui. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu le demander directement.   
Il était trop timide pour ça. (~°w°~)

  
En tout cas, Maman l'avait compris : _Harry était tout aussi gêné que Ginny._    
C'est pour cela qu'elle avait déjà arrangé que Harry et Ginny cuisinent ensemble.  
Ils leur fallait une situation où ils seraient à l'aise pour se parler l'un l'autre.

Et, une situation où Ginny serait à l'aise pour parler à Harry...  
...C'est une, où, la jeune fille, pourrait être plus ou moins "en charge des choses".

> _Je comprends mieux...C'est un bon plan..._

Oui, un bon plan.

* * *

 

Maman répondit donc à Harry, après un moment :

> Désolée, Harry... Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir.   
> Je suis certaine que Ginny n'en sait rien, non plus. 

Harry : Je comprends.

[...]

Mme Weasley : Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle t'admire beaucoup.  
Il faut dire que...  
C'est une situation bien étrange pour elle ; Vivre sous le même toit que son idole!

 

Harry : J'aimerais que ce soit plus simple, un peu comme avec Ron.  
Mais, c'est difficile d'entamer une conversation avec elle.  
Je... Je suis désolé de la gêner comme ça.

  
Maman considéra alors qu'il lui était, maintenant, possible d'avouer à Harry,   
que c'était elle qui avait incitée, sa fille, Ginny à cuisiner avec lui.

Et la raison en était élémentaire :  
Ginny sera plus à même de lui parler si elle tient le rôle de professeur de cuisine!  
En plus, comme cela Harry pourra s'améliorer en cuisine...  
et, ainsi, être certain que ses oncles lui mentent quand ils disent qu'il cuisine mal!

  
Harry semblait comprendre la stratégie de Mme Weasley.  
Il aurait dit : "En tout cas, c'est loin d'être aussi sournois que les plans de Malefoy."  
Je sais pas pourquoi. Drago est plutôt désagréable, mais sournois ?

* * *

* * *

 

Enfin, donc, voilà, le lendemain matin était arrivé.  
Et, après le petit déjeuner : Ils étaient, tous les trois, en train de préparer le déjeuner,   
ainsi que le le gâteau, au dessert du soir, qui s'avéra vraiment excellent.

  
Maman avait suggéré de préparer une omelette aux pommes de terre et une soupe de légumes.  
C'est assez simple à préparer, et permet d'apprendre les bases de la cuisine.

  
En tout premier lieu, il fallait, bien sûr, éplucher les légumes.  
Ginny allait commencer par montrer comment éplucher les carottes, pour la soupe,   
puis, Harry et elle allaient se partager la botte de légumes à éplucher.

Cela marchait plutôt bien. Harry la regardait avec attention (éplucher sa première carotte).  
Puis, ils avaient vraiment commencé leur tache,   
chacun sa moitié de botte, un couteau à éplucher les légumes dans une main.

  
Ginny ne se débrouillait pas trop mal.   
Elle faisait même de son mieux, pour paraître la meilleure cuisinière possible,   
des fois que c'est ce qu'il cherche chez une épouse...  
Non mais, "épouse"? Ne va pas trop vite en besogne, ma petite Ginny!

Harry : Ginny ? Hum... Quelque chose te préoccupe ?  
Ginny : Non, rien, je réfléchissait à la cuisine...

  
Impossible de vraiment discuter...  
Harry se contentait de préparer ses légumes, pour la soupe, sans dire un mot.  
Il était comme absorbé, presque comme dans un état second...  
Et il était _vachement_ doué!

Vraiment, il épluchait rapidement, enlevant tout juste assez de peau, et plutôt vite.  
Oh, purée... C'était dingue!  
Comment allait elle l'impressionner, si il était déjà si doué ?

  
Harry : "Bon, bin... C'est fini. C'était rapide, en fait."

Harry avait même été jusqu'à prendre une poignée de carottes dans le stock de Ginny,   
vu qu'il était un peu en avance sur elle...

* * *

 

[...]

* * *

Maman Weasley était surprise de la dextérité de Harry à préparer les légumes.  
Harry avait été presque 2 fois plus rapide que Ginny!   
Et, pourtant elle prépare souvent les légumes...

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire à part "Ah, bon ?" ce qui n'aidait en rien à la situation.  
Et, Ginny était un poil frustrée, mais quand même plutôt impressionnée...

  
Enfin, en tout cas, les carottes étaient prêtes et les pommes de terres, coupées en petit dés.  
(Ne parlons pas de la façon dont Harry caressait les patates, en les préparant. ~"u"~)

  
Ensuite, il y eu les œufs...  
On laissa Harry s'y essayer sans démonstration.  
"Je l'ai déjà fait, ça, chez mes oncles, un couple de fois."  
Et, Bam! Des œufs brisés nets. Aucun bout de coque qui tombe. Parfaits!

Harry ne semblait pas surpris, avant de voir nos têtes.  
Ses oncles lui avaient dit qu'il était à peine assez bon pour casser des œufs.  
Tu parle d'une mauvaise foi...

  
Une partie des œufs était pour l'omelette du midi, l'autre pour le gâteau du soir.  
On a mis le vinaigre, puis on a laissé Harry fouetter les œufs.  
Là aussi, il était bon...

C'est quand même fou, je sert à quoi, moi, si il est doué pour la cuisine ?

  
Enfin, il faut dire : J'ai quand même aidée à finir la préparation et la cuisson de la soupe,   
pendant que Harry fouettait (l'omelette) avec une telle vigueur.

 

Mais, bon, après avoir fini la préparation du déjeuner, on s'est pas mal amusés.  
...Enfin, je veux dire : Harry et Ginny ont préparé le gâteau du soir, _ensemble_.

Harry était toujours aussi doué.  
Mais, c'était beaucoup mieux de préparer _avec_ lui, que _à ses coté_.

  
Le problème restait qu'on n'a pas eu, vraiment, l'occasion de parler, en fait...

* * *

* * *

Le déjeuner arriva, ce fût très bon.  
Les Weasley ne tarirent pas d'éloge envers la cuisine d'Harry.

Mais, alors, Harry était gêné de recevoir tant de compliments de la part des Weasley,   
surtout pour ses aptitudes de cuisinier, qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnées auparavant.

Oui, le plus dingue c'était qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait de cuisine, avant...

> _Peut être que Voldemord cachait des talents pour la tambouille ?_

En effet... Mais, au fond est ce que ces compétences étaient vraiment les siennes, alors ?

> _Quelle question, collègue..._   
>  _les assimiler, à son insu, c'est pas comme les voler._   
>  _Voldemort a dû, lui, les ostraciser, vu que personne ne semble s'en souvenir..._   
>  _Au fond..._   
>  _C'est, ne pas accepter et ne pas utiliser ses compétences, qui est contraire à l'éthique._

(Entendre cette voix parler d'éthique. C'était la première fois.)  
Oui, tu as raison, encore une fois... Même si cela reste perturbant comme situation...

[...]  
Ginny : Ha...Harry, est ce que ça va ? T'as l'air ailleurs.  
Ron : T'as disjoncté, parce ce qu'on t'as trop félicité ?  
Désolé si on t'as mis mal à l'aise, Harry.

Fred : Peut être que ça le gêne d'être bon en cuisine, qui sait...  
Harry : Non. Je crois pas, je suis juste surpris, je le savais pas, et...  
Je... Je cherchais à comprendre comment je pouvais avoir fait.  
Mais... Je sais pas... C'est peut être le résultat des cours de potions ?  
...J'en sais vraiment rien...   
_Mais, c'est génial si le repas vous plait, en tout cas!_

Mme Weasley : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, certaines personnes ont des dons pour la cuisine.  
C'est sûrement ton cas.   
Et, même si tu n'aimes pas vraiment faire la cuisine, ce n'est pas grave.

* * *

* * *

 

Ensuite, lorsque vint l'après midi, Harry ne pu, pas plus, briser la glace, avec Ginny.  
La jeune fille, un peu bouleversée, s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre pour calmer son trouble.

  
Mais, pendant ce temps, Harry passa un bon moment au salon, avec Papa Weasley.  
Il examinait, apparemment, les quelques étagères de livres : "notre bibliothèque".

Il vit qu'il y avait principalement des livres célèbres, dans le monde des sorciers.  
Mais, il s'intéressait plus aux livres moldus, pour une raison inconnue.

Papa lui expliqua que toute la famille portait un grand intérêt à ces livres non magiques.  
La plupart était des "best-sellers", provenant du Royaume-Uni.  
Mais il y en avait aussi qui provenaient d'outre-atlantique ou de pays plus exotiques.  
Il y avait une demi douzaine de livres de Bruce Coville. (Les favoris de Ginny.)  
Et puis aussi quelques polars, des ouvrages techniques et des encyclopédies...

  
Mais, au final, ce qui attira l'œil de Harry, ce fut la poignée de traités d'échecs moldus.  
 _Harry discuta donc d'échecs avec M. Weasley._

Ce qui ressortit de cette discussion, ce fut que :  
1) Dans la famille, tous le monde aime ce jeu.  
2) Ron et Percy sont les plus doués, mais Ginny se défend assez bien.  
3) Au vu du niveau d'Harry, lui et Ginny devaient être au diapason.

  
Ainsi, Harry mentionna, naturellement, sa volonté d'estomper cette gêne   
qui continuait de régner, entre lui et la benjamine pleine d'admiration.

Il faut dire que, M. Weasley l'avait très bien compris :  
Mme Weasley avait essayé de faciliter la discussion,   
en faisant en sorte que Ginny aide Harry à apprendre à cuisiner,   
mais ça n'avait pas marché, à cause du don de Harry.

_Et donc :_  
M. Weasley : Tu pourrais essayer de lui parler en soirée ?  
Je suppose qu'elle ne voudra pas trop te parler si vous êtes seuls...  
Vous pourriez très bien, faire une partie d'échecs ?   
Cela devrait lui faire plaisir.   
Tu sais, ces derniers temps...  
Ron n'aime pas trop jouer avec sa sœur, parce qu'il gagne trop souvent.  
Et, cela le met extrêmement mal à l'aise de lui imposer des défaites cinglantes.

Harry : Et, Ginny, veut jouer sérieusement contre Ron, je suppose...  
M. Weasley : Tu suppose bien...  
...

Harry : Oui, au fond, Pourquoi pas ?   
Et, j'ai pas de don pour les échecs magiques, ça c'est sûr.

* * *

 

Le diner pointa le bout de son nez.  
Le gâteau de Ginny et Harry était extrêmement bon.  
(Harry avait préparé la pâte extérieure et Ginny la pâte supérieure.   
Quant à la garniture, Ginny avait préparée la base et Harry avait suivi ses instructions.)

Mais, Ginny osait à peine regarder le jeune homme,   
après avoir eu besoin de plusieurs heures pour relâcher la tension.

  
Harry semblait tout faire pour éviter de lui mettre la pression.  
Il ne pris presque pas la parole et évitait d'impliquer Ginny dans les discussions.

C'était plutôt agréable de le sentir prévenant.  
...Même si cela le rendait à nouveau, comme princier.

  
Mais, le diner fut vraiment agréable et presque sans pression, pour Ginny.

  
La table fut débarrassée, dans le calme.  
Puis, chacun parti vaquer à ses occupations.  
Comme à son habitude, les jours sans vaisselle, Ginny, passa dans le salon, pour la soirée.

Elle sentait Harry la regarder quitter la cuisine.  
Elle le sentait tendu, comme sur le point de faire face à une épreuve complexe.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Une fois toute la famille passée dans le salon,   
ils avaient, tous ensemble, fait des parties de "Nain Jaune",   
un jeu de cartes moldu que M. Weasley était fier d'avoir pu se procurer.

Ginny avait eu pas mal de chance, ce soir là. (Et elle adore ce jeu, en fait!)  
Elle doit aussi reconnaître que Harry s'était bien défendu, malgré son inexpérience.

L'ambiance s'était beaucoup détendue, même s'il restait une certaine confusion.

Harry et Ginny étaient tous les deux près à briser, définitivement, la glace.

* * *

 

Ainsi, plus tard, le soir, alors que les parents Weasley sont déjà partis se coucher,   
Harry propose à Ginny de faire une partie d'échecs.

 

Harry demande à Ron si il ne voudrait pas regarder leur partie et les conseiller après.  
(Harry doit vouloir, à tout prix, éviter de se retrouver totalement seul avec Ginny.)  
Mais, Ron ne préfère pas, il aurait du mal à ne pas leur faire remarquer leurs erreurs.  
Ron monte donc dans sa chambre, tout comme l'ont déjà fait les jumeaux.

Toutefois, Percy accepte d'analyser la partie, de loin.  
En effet, il doit s’entraîner à rester attentif tout en se détendant.  
En tout cas, c'est ce qui est écrit dans "Préface préférée des parfaits Préfets"...

Pour une fois, on peut être heureux que Percy considère ce livre comme sa bible!

* * *

 

Ainsi, Harry et Ginny sont installés autour de la table du salon,   
sur laquelle l'échiquier a été préparé.

Les pièces analysent cette situation étrange...  
Et, encore une fois...  
Les deux généraux ne semblent pas concentrés sur le combat... Loin de là...  
Et, en plus, une troisième personne semble chaperonner les deux généraux "ennemis"...

  
Harry fait se déplacer un pion désabusé et ouvre "les hostilités".

* * *

 

Au début, Harry et Ginny discutent de banalités.  
(Quels domaines de sorcellerie sont leurs préférés et autres bêtise du genre...)

Au bout d'un moment, la cuisine arrive sur la table des discussions.  
Harry explique sa surprise. Il n'avait presque jamais fait de cuisine avant.  
Et, les Dursley ne lui servaient que des plats à peine mangeables.  
La nourriture de Poudlard était vraiment bonne en comparaison.

Ginny lui demande alors quel est son dessert préféré.  
(Ce genre de chose peut en dire long sur une personne, il parait.)

Harry : Je ne sais pas trop... Je dirais... Le clafoutis ?

Cela fait un peu rire Ginny... Harry est plutôt maladroit et n'est pas un beau parleur...  
Cela le rend mignon... Surtout son expression confuse, lorsqu'elle s'est mise à rire...

_(Pendant ce temps là, les pièces s'interrogent : Mais que font donc les généraux ?)_

Ginny explique que ses goûts sont assez différents de ceux de ses frères.  
Et puis, ils ne sont pas assez riche pour s'offrir souvent de la crème glacée ou du caramel.  
Mais, malgré cela, son dessert favori est le banana-split.

Harry n'a jamais entendu parler de ce truc...  
Mais il semble, apparemment, comprendre la nature de ce dessert,   
après qu'elle lui détaille, que c'est, à la base,   
de la banane tranchée et des boules de crème glacées, usuellement recouvertes de caramel.   
(Mais on peut aussi ajouter de la crème, ou autre.)

_(Finalement, Ginny se décide à bouger son cavalier.)_  
Ginny : Et, sinon... J'aime bien, aussi, la patte d'amandes, en dessert.

 

* * *

Discuter de la cuisine à Poudlard, les mène à aborder les attentes de Ginny,   
pour l'année à venir et, au final, à discuter de ses craintes quant à sa scolarité.

Ginny préférerait intégrer Griffondor, comme ses frères.   
Mais elle a peur d'être envoyée à Poufsouffle et de rester considérée comme "une pauvre hère".

Harry : Poufsouffle n'est pas une mauvaise maison. Aucune ne l'est, il me semble.  
Ginny : il y a des rumeurs sur la mentalité et les comportements des Poufsouffles...  
Harry : Vraiment !? J'en ai jamais entendu parler...

[...]

Harry : Enfin, de toutes manières, si tu souhaites vraiment intégrer une maison,   
il y a de grandes chances que le Choixpeau t'y envoie.  
(Harry semble bien placé pour savoir ce genre de chose...)

  
Ginny était rassurée.  
Ils arrivaient à discuter plus ou moins normalement, maintenant, c'était plutôt une réussite.

Toutefois, Harry n'était plus vraiment concentré sur le plateau.  
 _(Il dû protéger sa dame en vitesse pour ne pas la perdre, face à Ginny.)_

Mais, la partie était mal engagée pour Harry.  
Son roi était assez mal défendu et Ginny avait plutôt bien placées ses pièces...  
Si bien que Harry fut victime d'un échec et mat, à la découverte,   
lorsque le cavalier de Ginny sorti de la colonne de sa tour pour prendre un fou de Harry.

  
Percy : C'était une bonne partie, vous deux. Tu as bien progressé, Ginny.  
Ginny : Merci.  
Percy : Tu vois, Harry, ta stratégie était bonne.   
Mais, tu dois faire attention à pouvoir de défendre rapidement, si ton ouverture échoue.

Harry : Mais, est ce que ça ne me perd pas des tours ?  
Percy : Ron ne t'a pas expliqué ça ?  
Lorsque tu place tes pièces pour ouvrir, entre deux positions avec le même avantage offensif,   
tu dois faire attention à choisir la position qui te permet le mieux de revenir en défense.

_(Les pièces sur le plateau acquiescent au conseil de Percy.)_

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Percy, Ginny et Harry étaient retournés dans leurs chambres.

Lorsque Harry détailla sa partie avec Ginny, Ron approuva la remarque de son frère.  
Il était aussi plutôt fier que sa sœur ai progressé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.  
(Ron se devait de la féliciter, le lendemain, au petit déjeuner.)

Harry avait perdu la partie mais avait assaini la situation avec Ginny.

> _Et, oui, parfois, perdre un petit peu permet de gagner beaucoup plus..._

* * *

* * *

* * *

Et voilà, le reste des vacances était plutôt agréablement normal.  
Pas de vrai gène, sauf si j'étais vraiment seule et isolée, avec Harry.

Harry n'était pas si inaccessible que ça, finalement.  
Je crois qu'on est devenu bon amis, en fait.  
Bien sûr, c'est difficile, pour lui, de passer du temps avec moi,   
mais, c'est sûrement pour m'écarter des dangers qui le menacent.

  
Enfin, voilà, on revient au point de départ :   
Harry allait m’emboîter le pas pour rejoindre le chemin de traverse.

Malheureusement, un peu confus ou intimidé, il aurait bafouillé un truc comme :  
"Cheminée de travers- He- cheMIN de traverSE!"  
...  
Et il a atterri quelque part dans l'allée des embrumes, de ce fait.

Enfin, il n'a rencontré aucun problème, heureusement.  
Et, peu de temps après, on a fini par retrouver Harry.

 

Mais, bon, le temps a passé plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru... Et, il se fait, tard.   
Alors, je te raconterais la suite, demain, Tom.

> _Oui, c'est ça. A demain, Ginny._


	23. La voie de Drago

Lorsque Harry finit par sortir du vortex de flammes,   
le moins que l'on puisse dire,   
c'est qu'il était déjà rassuré d'être en un seul morceau   
et que ses pieds touchent, à nouveau, terre.

  
Il avait _un peu_ bafouillé sa destination, mais ça avait marché quand même.  
Oui, ça ressemblait, _en gros_ , à une boutique de sorcier!  
 _"Potter, t'es une vraie taupe... Regarde donc plus loin que le bout de ton nez!"_

Oui... C'est vrai, à mieux y regarder...  
La pièce où il a atterri n'a rien de familier :  
Elle ne ressemble ni au Chaudron baveur, ni à aucune boutique du chemin de traverse...

"...tu risques d'atterrir dans la mauvaise cheminée."  
M. Weasley avait dit ça.  
...

  
Bon, il est grand temps, pour Harry, de se reprendre en main.  
 _"C'est bien, Potter, enfin une pensée sensée... On se bouge, maintenant!"_

* * *

La pièce est relativement sombre.  
Harry repère un couloir un peu dissimulé sur sa droite.  
Il y a une porte, avec une cloche, en face.  
(Il ne faudrait pas que le son, de cette dernière, le fasse repérer.)

Oui, à la base, ça ressemble à une boutique, telle que sur le Chemin de traverse.   
...Juste, en plus sombre et en moins rassurant.

  
Harry n'a pas vraiment le temps de trop réfléchir à un premier plan, pour sortir inaperçu que  
 **DI-LING**

La cloche sonne. Il doit se cacher!  
Trouver un recoin sombre, vite! Là! Juste au coin, derrière cette étagère!  
En jetant un coup d'œil à travers les rayonnages, Harry peut entrapercevoir la boutique.  
Mais il doit rester prudent. Qui sait où il a atterri...

  
Deux personnes passent la porte :   
Un homme de grande stature et une jeune personne, de la taille d'Harry.  
Harry ne s'attarde pas à deviner leurs traits et se re-cache de la vue des visiteurs.  
 **BI-LING**

 

Après un court instant, une voix d'homme, un peux cassée annonce :   
"Monsieur Malefoy! Que venez vous donc m'acheter, aujourd'hui ?"

C'est incroyable!  
Il atterri quelque part et... Malefoy-père est là !?  
Alors, la jeune personne avec lui... C'est Drago ?!

Et, comme pour confirmer la suspicion d'Harry :  
Lucius : Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps, Drago.  
Dès que j'en ai fini, ici, je t'achèterais le balais que je t'ai promis.

...Un balais ? Pour le Squirmish ? Hmm...  
 _"Qu'est ce que tu t'en fiche de ça? Père trafique quelque chose..."_  
C'est vrai, mieux vaut surveiller ce que prépare Malefoy-père...

 

Lucius : Et bien, cher ami, aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, je viens pour vendre!  
... Voyez vous, j'ai quelques articles qui, s'ils venaient à être découverts...

Lucius : Drago !? Que fixes-tu ?! Comportes-toi correctement!  
Drago : ... Pardon, Père. J'ai cru voir un éclat de lumière...  
 _"Tes lunettes, imbécile!"_  
Drago : ... Ce n'est rien, surement un bête reflet, sur une fiole...

  
Les lunettes d'Harry auraient reflété... le foyer de la cheminée ?!  
Il est vrai que la cheminée irradiait très intensément.   
Ou bien, c'était la lumière du soleil, à travers les petites fenêtres, peut être ?  
...  
Oh, et puis, au fond, peu importe!   
Ok, ranger temporairement les lunettes... C'est fait.  
...  
Et puis, aussi, ♪ pour encore plus de sécurité... ♪  
Tout simplement ♪ arrêter de les regarder! ♪

 

Finalement, après un court instant, La discussion marchande reprend,   
Lucius ignorant à nouveau son fils, pour se concentrer sur ses négociations.

  
[...]

Lucius : Bien. Comme vous avez pu le voir sur cette liste, ce sont des articles de valeur.  
Vendeur : Assurément. Mais, je suis forcé de m'assurer de leur authenticité.

Lucius : Bien sûr. Oui. Quand pourrez vous me rendre visite pour les expertiser ?  
Vendeur : Hmm... Dans un couple de jours, tout au plus.  
Lucius : C'est parfait. Alors, je serais chez moi, après-demain.

Vendeur : Entendu. C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, Monsieur Malefoy.

  
Les deux Malefoy se remettent en marche vers la sortie.  
Le **DI-LING**  indique à Harry que la porte s'ouvre.

Drago : Père. Il me tarde que Potter apprenne pour les Nimbus 2000.  
Oh, oui. Il n'en croira, pas ses yeux!   
_"Pas même ses oreilles!"_

Lucius : C'est bien. C'est une très saine rivalité entre vous.

Puis, le **BI-LING**  accompagne la fermeture de la porte.

* * *

 

Bon, Harry se permet de souffler un peu. Puis il remet ses lunettes.

Tout ceci était très... _instructif_ ?  
...  
Il réfléchirait à tout ça un peu plus tard.

Le plus important c'est qu'il faut ouvrir la porte sans faire sonner la cloche.  
Sinon, le Vendeur le verra sortir.   
Ou, en tout cas, pourra se douter que quelqu'un vient d'entendre la conversation.

  
Harry Jette un bref coup d'œil.  
Parfait, le Vendeur va faire un tour dans son arrière boutique!  
(Harry avait peur qu'il reste continuellement derrière son comptoir...)

"Je dois en profiter pour trouver un truc pour la porte." pense Harry.  
 _"Potter. Profite-en. Embrasse ton coté kleptomane et ramasse tout ce qui t'intéresse!"_  
 **Quoi?!**  
Je veux dire, prendre tout ce qui traîne, avec le simple prétexte qu'on l'a trouvé là ?!  
Harry ne vaudrait pas mieux, voire même moins que Malefoy, s'il s'abaissait à ça!  
...  
Oublions donc la suggestion de Malefoy et laissons les choses qui traînent là où elles sont.

Il faut aussi dire que ce n'est pas évident d'emprunter le couloir sur la droite.  
Et, qui sait combien de temps Harry a, avant que le vendeur ne revienne.

  
Harry décide donc d'aller, sans bruit, regarder à la porte et à la cloche.

Et... Surprise!   
La cloche est coincée, en haut, de telle sorte que, en faisant attention,   
il est possible d'ouvrir et de refermer la porte, sans faire le moindre bruit.  
(Malefoy a du fermer la porte assez violemment...)  
 _"T'as un de ces bols, aujourd'hui, Potter..."_  
Ouais, ouais, c'est ça... Faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours...  
Parce que, en général, ça porte pas mal la poisse, ça!

  
Tout doucement ♪ ouvrir la porte sans se faire remarquer ♪  
Tout doucement ♪ sortir, fermer et rapidement se tirer! ♪

* * *

* * *

 

Enfin, voilà, Harry a pu s'échapper et est bien loin de la sombre boutique.

Il remonte la rue, des passants lui font remarquer "Tu ne devrait pas trainer ici, petit!"  
Une femme le prend même pour un mendiant, et allait lui céder quelques mornilles...

Harry, s'excuse, refuse l'argent, puis entend la femme murmurer au loin :   
"Qu'il est pâle... Comme de la porcelaine... On croirait qu'il a passé l'été enfermé..."

Harry ne sait toujours pas où il se trouve, mais il n'est pas du tout à l'aise ici  
et la population de rats pestiférés, dans les ruelles, n'est pas pour le rassurer.  
Ainsi donc, le jeune sorcier continue de remonter la rue, à bon train.

  
La rue principale s'arrête et rejoint une autre rue, sur la gauche.  
Harry suppose qu'il n'a plus qu'a emprunter cette rue secondaire et, advienne que pourra...

Et... surprise!   
Une figure familière est juste face à lui :  
 **"Hagrid!"**

* * *

* * *

Hagrid : Harry! Quelle surprise!   
Que fais tu dans l'Allée des embrumes ?  
Je venais acheter du vermifuge...  
Mais, je vais d'abord te reconduire sur le Chemin de traverse.

  
Ainsi, Hagrid rebrousse chemin,   
afin d'éviter à Harry de rester trop longtemps dans ces environs mal famés.

Le géant se demande comment Harry a bien pu atterrir là.  
Mais, il croit avoir vu les Weasleys au Chaudron baveur, peut être était-il avec eux ?  
...

  
Harry : L'Allée des embrumes ?!  
Hagrid : Oui, Harry, elle est juste à coté du Chemin de traverse.   
C'est une zone principalement consacrée à la magie noire et aux poisons.  
On y trouve les meilleures potions anti-nuisibles.  
Mais ce n'est pas un endroit à fréquenter si on n'a pas de courses à y faire.  
...  
Les enfants doivent éviter d'y aller. Qui sait quel sorcier étrange peut y rôder...

* * *

 

Finalement, le bon vieux Chemin de traverse est en vue!

"Harry!"  
Les Weasleys étaient tous là.  
Ron : On t'a cherché partout!

  
Hagrid explique comment il a croisé Harry dans l'Allée des embrumes.  
Ron : L'Allée des embrumes !?  
Ginny : Quelle chance... Enfin, heureusement que Hagrid t'a retrouvé.

  
...  
M. Weasley : Désolé que la poudre de cheminette t'ai envoyé là bas.  
Harry : Oh, non, c'est moi qui ai bafouillé...

Mme Weasley : Harry... L'important c'est que tu sois sain et sauf.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Harry supposait qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à, tous ensemble, aller faire leurs emplettes.  
En effet, Ron et lui n'avaient, pour ainsi dire, qu'à se procurer des livres de seconde année.  
Et, comme Ginny avait, parmi sa liste, ses propres livres, autant y aller ensemble.

Mais, ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu.  
Harry : Ah bon ?!

  
Oui, M. Weasley avait déjà trouvé à se procurer une bonne part des fournitures.  
Tout comme pour Ron, c'était, en grande partie, des robes et des chaudrons d'occasion.  
Les parents Weasley allaient donc rester seuls avec Ginny, pour ses courses restantes.

Harry avait du mal à saisir la logique de la situation.  
Toutefois, on lui rappela qu'il devait retirer de l'argent pour sa seconde année.  
Et, en fait, Ron devait, lui aussi retirer de l'argent du coffre courant des Weasley,   
vu qu'ils devaient utiliser pas mal d'argent liquide, pour les quelques fournitures neuves.

  
Ainsi, avant qu'Harry puisse réitérer qu'il lui restait assez d'argent de la première année,   
Hagrid confia à Harry la clé du coffre des Potters.

Harry et Ron avaient quelques minutes de temps libre, avant de retrouver Hagrid à Gringotts.  
Hagrid allait, dans ce laps de temps, finalement acheter son vermifuge.

Enfin, Ginny allait, avec ses parents, profiter de ses (quelques) premières courses scolaires.


End file.
